Voda života
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Ve Vaultu byla nuda, šeď a bezpečno. V Pustině je živo, šeď a smrt. Vyhnankyně z Vaultu musí využít každou unci svých schopností, aby dokázala alespoň přežít, zatímco jí usilují o život ty nejpodivnější věci, a ještě podivnější jí podají pomocnou ruku, když to nejméně čeká... F/LW, zatím neurčený pár. Varování, bude obsahovat detailní popisy násilí, nahoty a možná budoucího sexu.
1. Kapitola 1 - Útěk

**AN: Je skoro zločin, že máme na fanfikci několik milionů povídek a určitě alespoň pár set i v češtině, ale ještě nikdo nenapsal nic českého z Fallout prostředí! Jako fanoušek klasické jedničky, dvojky, trojky i extra trojky alias New Vegas jsem se rozhodl to napravit a začít pravidelně psát a vystavovat svou vlastní povídku z Falloutu 3. Kdo neví, o co jde, bude doufám příjemně překvapen, kdo ví, může se těšit na známé i neznámé tváře a stará i nová řešení problémů. Doufám, že se vám povídka bude líbit, a pokud ano, nestyďte se klepnout na to malé šikovné "Review" tlačítko dole na obrazovce a zanechat váš názor. :)**

**Disclaimer: Fallout a všechny jeho postavy patří firmě Bethesda Softworks. Nemám z následujícího díla žádný zisk (kromě dobrého pocitu).**

* * *

**Kapitola I – Útěk**

(…)

_(Časné odpoledne, rok 2268, někde v Centrální Pustině)_

„Překvapení!"

Desetiletá Kora překvapeně zamrkala a přimhouřila oči, když temnotu místnosti znenadání prorazily ostré paprsky bílého světla. Zároveň s tím jí do uší vnikl klapot desítky rukou a veselé pohvizdování a blahopřání.

‚_Oni nezapomněli!'_ pomyslela si a její dětské srdce se zatetelilo blahem a radostí, když přiměla neposlušné oči, aby jí konečně ukázaly okolí. Uviděla všechny své kamarády – Amatu, Paulieho, i toho troubu Butchera – starou paní Palmerovou, mechanika a opraváře Stanleyho, důstojníka bezpečnosti Gomeze a – ano – i její táta tu byl, bílý lékařský plášť volně navlečený přes modrou, žlutě pruhovanou vaultskou kombinézu.

„Šťastné narozeniny, zlato," James, její otec, přistoupil blíž, v lehce zarostlé štíhlé tváři mu tančila dvě hravá světélka. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že už je ti deset. Kdyby tu jen tvoje matka by-"

„Vše nejlepší, mladá dámo," Kora zmateně zamrkala, když se před jejího otce protlačil správce, vysoký muž s šedivými vlasy, ale rozhodností a autoritou nijak neovlivněnou stářím. „Nemusím ti vysvětlovat, jak důležitý je tento den, že?"

„Eeehh…"

„Tady ve Vaultu 101, když dosáhneš věku deseti let, no – už jsi připravená na svoje první povinnosti a zodpovědnost v zabezpečení chodu Vaultu," pokračoval a vytáhl cosi ze zadní kapsy kalhot. „Proto ti, jako správce, s hrdostí předávám tvůj vlastní Pip-Boy 3000. Tady, vezmi si ho a nasaď si ho." Kora zvědavě předmět, vypadající jako hodně široký náramek s obrazovkou, vzala a zkusmo přiložila k levé paži. Pip-Boy se s kovovým zacvaknutím přichytil a perfektně jí přisedl k lokti. „Své první povinnosti dostaneš přidělené zítra, haha." Správce se lehce zasmál a šel si zpátky sednout.

Kora stěží dokázala potlačit nadšení z nového Pip-Boye, ale okamžitě zpozorněla, když její otec opět vystoupil dopředu. Ten jí však jen položil ruku na čelo a lehce jí prohrábl nakrátko ostříhané čokoládové vlasy. „Jdi a bav se, zlato. Deset let je ti jen jednou za život." Usmál se na ní a šel si sednout k baru, na stoličku vedle Stanleyho.

„Překvapení!" Než mohla Kora začít děkovat, zaobírat se svým Pip-Boyem nebo vůbec cokoliv udělat, vrhla se jí kolem krku Amata a nadšeně ji objala. Teprve po důkladném přátelském objetí ji pustila. „Vážně sme tě překvapily, viď? Tvůj táta se bál, že nás prokoukneš, ale já mu řekla, že je to v pohodě. Tebe je vždycky snadný oblafnout."

„Vážně?" Kora na oplátku do Amaty šťouchla, ale usmívat se při tom nepřestala. „Mockrát díky, Amato. Tahle oslava je úžasná!" S dětským nadšením se rozhlédla po jídelně, normálně spoře vybavené a bez jakýchkoliv dekorací, nyní plné balonků, konfet a s lidmi nosícími na hlavách barevné kornoutové čepičky.

„Nemáš zač! Ale vážně, většinu zařídil tvůj taťka. Já jen pomohla s výzdobou a tak. Jo, a hádej co!" mrkla Amata. „Že neuhodneš, co sem ti vybrala za dárek?"

„Eeehh…" Kora zkroutila tvář do úporně přemýšlivého výrazu, než se s potměšilým úsměvem rozzářila. „Dohodlas mi rande s Tomasem Soyem?"

„Eeuuhh!" Amata se otřásla odporem, přesně jak Kora doufala. „Netušila jsem, že máš ráda kluky – a ještě k tomu Tlusťocha Tomase! Chm, možná bych komiks o barbaru Grognakovi měla nakonec dát někomu jinému…"

„N-Ne!" Koru okamžitě popadla hrůza, když uslyšela jméno svého dárku a začala se po Amatě sápat. „Já si dělala legraci, legraci! No ták, dej mi ten komiks, prosííím!"

„Haha, já to věděla!" Amata s vítězoslavným úsměvem nechala svou kamarádku vyškubnout jí ošmudlaný papír z rukou. „Tady máš a veselé čtení!" mrkla. „Ale opovaž se zanedbat ostatní hosty, přišli sem jen kvůli tobě!" zahrozila naoko prstem, naposledy Koru objala a šla se bavit s ostatními.

Kora si pečlivě srolovala a schovala komiks do vnitřní kapsy své kombinézy a rozhlédla se okolo, s kým by si mohla promluvit dál. Paní Palmerová na ni mile kývla, a tak zamířila k ní.

„Paní Palmerová!"

„Ahoj, zlatíčko. Má ty dobroto, tobě už je plných deset let, že?"

„Ano, paní Palmerová." Kora se velmi snažila chovat se slušně, paní Palmerová byla jedna z mála dospělých, kteří se chovali hezky jak k ní, tak k jejímu tátovi.

„Ach, ten čas hrozně letí. Přijde mi to skoro jako včera, když…" stará žena se zarazila, a pak rychle pokračovala: „Ale podívej se tu na mě, já tu blábolím o starých časech a ty určitě čekáš na svůj narozeninový dárek, že?"

„To nemusí být, paní Palmerová…" Kora se opravdu snažila, ale toužebný pohled v jejích očích byl nepřehlédnutelný.

„Ale jistě, že musí. Které desetileté dítě by nechtělo dárek k narozeninám?" mávla žena rukou a opatrně vytáhla na stůl pečlivě složený ubrousek. „Tady – sladký bochánek, upečený dnes ráno. A dnes máš narozeniny, takže žádné dělení – je jen pro tebe!"

„Óóó! Děkuju děkuju děkuju!" Koře se rozzářily oči a rychle pamlsek popadla do rukou. Jídlo tu bylo na příděl a sladkosti vzácností, takže dostat koláč jen pro sebe bylo skutečně cenným dárkem. S ústy plnými slin přemýšlela, jestli ho začít uždibovat po kouskách, nebo – čemuž dávala přednost – si ho celý nacpat do pusy a nadšeně sežvýkat na drobečky, když ji náhle vyrušil robotický hlas.

„Prosím všechny o pozornost! Je čas načít dort!"

Kora vzhlédla a krve by se v ní nedořezalo. Andy, jejich robotický pomocník, který vypadal jako plovoucí koule, ze které trčelo osm chapadel zakončených všelijakými nástroji, které právě potřeboval, právě zvedl paži, se kterou hodlal nakrájet dort. Paži zakončenou cirkulárkou! Dokonce i Koře bylo jasné, že krájet dort pilou znamenalo úplně ho zničit!

Amata si toho všimla taky, ale nestihla udělat o moc víc než Kora. „Andy, ne!" stihla ještě zavolat, ale to už robot zabořil cirkulárku do dortu až po okraj a zapnul ji na nejvyšší otáčky. Všechny lidi v okolí okamžitě potřísnil sladkou polevou a těstem a dort se rozpadl na několik dílů, zcela zničený a kvůli kovové cirkulárce i nepoživatelný.

„Ale ne," Kora si nejprve myslela, že to řekla ona, ale pak jí došlo, že to Amata dala nahlas najevo lítost nad zničeným dortem. A nebyla sama.

‚_Sakra, Andy! Načít dort sem měla já!'_ pomyslela si nazlobeně a chystala se jít to tomu robotovi pořádně vytmavit, když jí náhle někdo zastoupil cestu.

Butch, pihovatý kluk s černými vlasy a pichlavýma očima, samozvaný vůdce party ostatních dětí, které si dělaly legraci z ostatních, si založil ruce v bok. „Mám hlad," řekl povýšeně, „a ten pitomý robot zničil dort!" Ukázal prstem na ubrousek v její ruce. „Naval sem tu kremroli, co ti dala paní Palmerová!"

Kora o krok ustoupila a ochranitelsky schovala pamlsek za záda. Vždycky si představovala, že když se jí Butch zase postaví, pěkně od plic mu řekne, co si o něm myslí, a možná mu konečně i jednu vlepí, ale pokaždé, když se to stalo, jí hrdlo i plíce sevřela studená ruka úzkosti a nejistoty, která odplavila všechnu její odvahu pryč. „Pa-Paní Palmerová říkala, že se o ni nemusím dělit," namítla slabým hlasem. „Protože mám narozeniny…"

„Jů, _‚paní Palmerová řekla, že se o ní nemusím dělit',"_ opakoval Butch ve falešné nápodobě jejího hlasu. „Kdo říkal něco o dělení, pitomečku? Chci ji celou! Tak dáš mi ji, nebo ti mám z nosu udělat krvavou kaši?!"

Koře se zadrhl dech v hrdle a oči se jí zalily slzami. Pokaždé to bylo stejné, pokaždé doufala, že sebere dost odvahy a postaví se mu, a pokaždé to skončilo tím, že ztuhla a nebyla schopná nic udělat. V hrudi ji pálil pocit ponížení a studu, ale dokázala ze sebe dostat jen slabé: „Ne."

„Fajn! Řekla sis o to!" Než se stihla vzpamatovat, přistála jí na tváři dětská, ale přesto tvrdá pěst a přiměla jí zapotácet se, než jí druhá rozbila nos a poslala ji k zemi. Tvrdě dosedla na zadek a uslyšela pod sebou něco mlasknout. S bolestivým vzlyknutím se pokusila chránit si obličej pažemi, když za sebou náhle ucítila něčí přítomnost.

„Butchi! To se nestydíš, prát se s holkou a ještě k tomu na její narozeniny?! Okamžitě s tím přestaň!" Gomez si stoupl mezi ně a odstrčil Butche pryč. Ten se na Koru naposledy zaškaredil a pak důstojně odkráčel ke své partě, která mu okázale gratulovala a ušklíbala se na Koru.

Ta tichým zavrtěním hlavy odmítla Gomezovu pomoc a sebrala se ze země. Ucítila na zadku něco mokrého, a když prsty setřela onu mazlavou věc, s novou vlnou lítosti poznala náplň ze svého koláče. S pocitem marnosti si alespoň olízla prsty, a i když to nechutnalo špatně, věděla, že si zničila šanci na mnohem, mnohem víc.

„Hej, si v pohodě? Co ti ten blbec zase udělal?" Amata byla hned u ní, utěšovala ji a rychle sebrala kelímek s vodou a pomohla Koře opláchnout si obličej a umýt zašpiněné oblečení. Kora si rychle otřela oči rukávem a pokusila se usmát.

„T-To nic, nic se nestalo. Byla to moje chyba, však víš…. Butch a já-"

„Jo, houby tvoje chyba!" odbyla jí Amata. „Myslíš, že sem slepá? Co si myslí, zničit ti dárek a narozeninovou oslavu? Kretén jeden!" Útěšně jí poplácala po zádech. „No tak, zapomeň na něj a pojď se bavit. Přece si od něj nenecháš zkazit oslavu narozenin? Pojď, ještě další lidi pro tebe mají dárky."

Ale i když Kora oceňovala snahu svojí jediné kamarádky, nemohla udusit ten hrozný pocit zklamání, který ze sebe měla. Úporně se snažila dál působit vesele a bezstarostně, především kvůli Amatě, ale když jí otec jemně poklepal na rameno, nemohla se ubránit vlně naděje, že oslava už končí.

„To byl Jonas," řekl místo toho. „Chce se s námi setkat v místnosti s reaktorem. Já jdu za ním, ty se tu ještě chvíli bav a pak přijď za námi, ano?"

„Mhm!" přikývla Kora nadšeně, ale hned jak se její táta otočil, vyrazila z místnosti jako splašená střela. Málem přitom porazila Beatrice, ale ani se kvůli tomu nezastavila.

‚_Od ní bych stejně dostala jen nějakou pitomou blábolivou básničku,'_ pomyslela si a letěla dolů, brala schody po třech a jen díky štěstí si znovu nerozbila nos, když do reaktorového kontrolního centra vpadla jako divoká voda, div že nepřepadla přes zábradlí.

„Ale ale. Co tu děláš, mladá dámo? Děti přece mají přístup do reaktoru zakázaný!" zašermoval na ni prstem Jonas. Kora si ho oblíbila hlavně kvůli tomu, že to byl její učitel a tátův kamarád, a podružnosti jako černou barvu kůže zcela ignorovala.

„Už nejsem dítě! Je mi deset!" ohradila se vesele, ale znovu ji bodlo u srdce, když se jí vybavil incident s Butchem. _‚__To sem teda pěknej dospělák,'_ pomyslela si trpce. _‚__Ani se nezvládnu postavit jednomu tyranovi.'_

„Hahaha! Samozřejmě, už je ti deset, máš Pip-Boy a všechno," pokud si Jonas všiml její chmurné nálady, nedal to najevo. „Jen chvilku vydrž, ano? Myslím, že ti tvůj táta bude chtít předat dárek osobně."

Kora přikývla, a ani ne za minutu uslyšela na schodech kroky. Otec se na ní přísně zamračil za její divoký útěk z narozeninové oslavy, ale na přehnaně zkroušený pohled a šoupání nohou od své dcery si jen těžce povzdechl a zavedl ji do další místnosti. „Pojď, ukážu ti, co jsme tady s Jonasem pro tebe udělali." Kývl na Jonase a převzal od něj dárek, než ho předal rozjařené Koře.

„Tvá vlastní vzduchovka. Je trochu stará, ale měla by fungovat na výbornou."

„To je paráááda!" Koře oči jen svítily, když opatrně prsty hladila drsně ošoupané dřevo a poškrábaný kov. „Kde ste jí našli?"

„Jonas ji našel na dolních podlažích. Řeknu ti, trvalo nám tři měsíce, než jsme ji uvedli do chodu. Sehnat pružinku tak malou, aby se vešla do pouzdra, bylo peklo," James a Jonas po sobě mrkli. „Ještě, že Butch někam _založil_ ten svůj vystřelovací nůž."

Za jiných okolností by Koru víc potěšilo, kdyby slyšela o Butchově ztrátě, ale byla příliš pohlcená svým novým dárkem, aby si toho všimla. Zkusmo přiložila pušku a zamířila, ale ani se nedostala k přiložení prstu na spoušť, než jí na rameno dopadla pevná ruka.

„Hou hou, zadrž. Tady dole nemůžeš střílet, pokud nechceme, aby s námi správce vyrazil dveře." Když uviděl zničený výraz své dcery, James okamžitě dodal: „Máme ale řešení. Pojď sem." Těžce otevřel bezpečnostní dveře ve stěně a zavedl Koru do malého skladiště se třemi ručně postavenými terči na stěnách. „Tady dole můžeš střílet po libosti a nikdo nic neuslyší. Tak, co na to říkáš?"

„Je to úžasný! Děkuju děkuju děkuju!" Kora se vrhla otci kolem pasu a objala ho vší silou, které bylo její malé tělo schopné.

„No no, zase to nepřežeň. Je to jen dárek," namítl James, přesto svou dceru pevně objal. „Mám tě rád, zlato," řekl tiše.

„Já tebe taky!" Kora byla naopak hlasitá, a v další moment už popadla vzduchovku a začala střílet po cvičných terčích. Každý zásah byl oslaven zvlášť hlasitým zavýsknutím.

(…)

_(O šest let později roku 2274, časné dopoledne, Vault 101)_

Ostré světlo ji na moment oslepilo, ale pak jí oči znovu zaostřily, když otec odtáhl oftalmoskop a změřil si ji pohledem.

„Podle všech testů jsi naprosto zdravá šestnáctiletá mladá slečna. Takže ano, musíš se zúčastnit GOAT zkoušky," prohlásil s naprostou rozhodností a autoritou rodiče.

„Ale tati, já jsem nemocná. Opravdu!" Kora doprovodila svůj nepříliš důvěryhodný proslov ještě méně důvěryhodným zakašláním.

„Ne, to nejsi. Opravdu," James na tváři vykouzlil cosi jako pobavený úšklebek. „Když jsem začal studovat medicínu, první věcí, kterou nás naučili, bylo, jak rozeznat nemocné děti od simulantů, co se jen chtějí vyhnout testu. Takže teď hezky běž a napiš ten test."

Kora posmutněla, vida že její lest nezabrala. „Tak jo… když to říkáš," dodala rozmrzele a seskočila z vyšetřovacího lůžka.

„Hej, já si ten test nevymyslel," už i James začal vypadat trochu podrážděně. „Taková jsou prostě pravidla. Je ti šestnáct, musíš si jít napsat test a dozvědět se, jaké bude tvoje budoucí povolání."

„Tati… co to vlastně přesně je, ten GOAT test?" Kora už byla mnohem nejistější než předtím.

„GOAT, tedy Generální Optimální Abilitní Test, je psaný test, který musí podstoupit každý obyvatel Vaultu, když dosáhne šestnácti let. Pomáhá určit, kdo se nejvíc hodí na jakou práci," ochotně vysvětlil James. „Takže se prosím snaž udržet pozornost a neusnout."

Kora trochu provinile zaťukala ukazováčky o sebe.

„ Víš, co se říká, zlato. _‚__Narodíme se ve Vaultu, umřeme ve Vaultu. Všichni budou otestováni, aby naše schopnosti nejlépe posloužily ostatním k lepšímu životu ve Vaultu.'_ Nezní ti to povědomě?"

„Trochu," povzdechla si Kora, a pak znovu propletla prsty v nervózním gestu. „Tati, to opravdu musíme umřít ve Vaultu? Nemůžeme někdy, no, třeba vyjít ven? Jen na chvilku?"

James se zamračil. „Takhle to tady dole nefunguje, a rozhodně nepomůže, když se budeš okolo příliš vyptávat na svět mimo Vault. Hlavně před správcem ne," varoval ji.

Když uviděl její zničený obličej, dodal poněkud mírněji: „Zlato, poslouchej mě. Tenhle život, tady dole v tom… Vaultu – já vím, že to není dokonalé. Ale je to tvůj domov. Jsi tu v bezpečí a vždycky budeš, rozumíš? Musíš se naučit cenit si toho, co máš. Protože to, co je tam venku… mimo Vault… to není život, který bych pro tebe chtěl. A ani tvoje matka by ho pro tebe nechtěla."

„Maminka?" zeptala se Kora s rozšířenýma očima.

James si těžce povzdechl. „Tvoje matka byla… byla krásná. Ale skutečnou krásu nevidíš očima… měla v sobě oheň, vášeň. Vždy měla zápal a energii, pro život, pro lásku… a pro tebe, zlato. Když otěhotněla, byla nejšťastnější, jakou jsem ji za dlouhá léta viděl. Chtěla pro tebe jen to nejlepší."

Pohled mu zabloudil na malý obrázek v rámečku. Byl zcela bílý a bez pozadí, a nebyly na něm žádné postavy, jen holý, černý text. _„Zjevení 21, verš 6. Já jsem Alfa a Omega, začátek a konec. Já dám žíznícímu z pramene vody života zadarmo."_

Chvíli jen tiše hleděl nepřítomným pohledem na obrázek, tak dlouho, že Kora začínala mít obavy. Ale potom rychle zatřepal hlavou a usmál se na ni. „Tak, a už dost otálení. Máš písemku, kterou musíš projít, tak utíkej do třídy a nikde se nezdržuj. A prosím, zlato, snaž se brát ten test vážně. To poslední, co ve svém životě potřebuju, je duch tvé matky, který mě přišel strašit za to, že její jediné dítě skončilo jako spalovač odpadků."

Trochu znejistělá, ale povzbuzená na duchu Kora přikývla, zapnula si kombinézu a vyběhla z ordinace. Na moment její oči zachytily nějakou drobnou figurku na otcově stole, ale vzápětí už ji nohy unášely kovovými chodbami přímo k učebně.

A rovnou do náručí té nejneoblíbenější skupiny, na kterou jen mohla narazit.

„Předvedu ti skutečnýho podzemního hada, Amato," uslyšela oplzlý hlas, ze kterého se jí skoro udělalo špatně.

„Dej mi pokoj!" odsekla Amata, nyní už šestnáctiletá, slušně rostlá dívka, a pokusila se projít přímo skrz Butche a jeho partu, která si nyní říkala Podzemní hadi. Podle Kořina názoru to byla parta blbečků, kteří neměli nic lepšího na práci, než tropit neplechu a dělat potíže, kamkoliv přišli. Ale z nějakého důvodu proti nim správce zatím nezakročil, alespoň Kora o tom nevěděla.

„Kam ten spěch, tátova holčičko?" zarazil ji Butch.

„Jo, tátova holčička!" opakoval po něm Paulie. Wally se tomu jen tiše ušklíbal, ruce založené na prsou.

Kora v sobě znovu ucítila doutnat vztek, který jí lomcoval vždycky, když Butche a jeho gang uviděla. Jenom poslední dobou si kromě ní našli i novou oběť – Amatu. Kora si byla jistá, že to bylo jen proto, že se jí jako menší zastávala, a o to větší měla na Butche zlost.

„Dejte jí pokoj!"

„Hele, doktorova holčička," Butch jí přejel pohledem, ve kterém se zračil výsměch s opovržením. „Ztrať se. Máme tady zábavu, a ty určitě nechceš, abych ti zopakoval tvoje předchozí lekce?"

Kora mohla jen zoufale zatínat ruce v pěst. I kdyby si na Butche sama troufla a nějakým zázrakem by získala v pěstním boji navrch, jeho dva nohsledi by mu určitě přišli na pomoc a ona by zase skončila na ošetřovně, se správcem majícím nemístné poznámky o tom, jak vůbec nespolupracuje a vyhýbá se svým povinnostem. Jakkoliv by si přála konečně Butche uzemnit, věděla, že v téhle chvíli na to fyzicky nemá. Nemohla nic dělat…

V ten moment se jí rozsvítilo. Rychlý pohled na Paulieho a Wallyho jí připomněl všechny ty chvíle, kdy Butch hlasitě proklamoval Podzemní hady a svoji pozici jako vůdce. On se v tom přímo vyžíval! Možná kdyby dokázala nějak podrýt jeho autoritu…

„Hej, Wally," odhodlala se nakonec k tomu, koho odhadla na Butchovu pravou ruku. Přišlo jí, že pokusit se naštvat někoho skoro stejně arogantního, jako byl Butch, by mohlo fungovat.

„Co?" Wally znechuceně odtrhl oči od Butche, který zrovna přišel s novými urážkami na Amatu.

„To musí být vážně něco, pořád jen lézt za Butchem jako pes," ušklíbla se, i když uvnitř žaludku cítila ostré střípky ledu.

„Cos to řekla?" tentokrát se už na ni otočil a zamračil se. Butch po ní taky střelil pohledem, ale vzápětí rychle zastoupil cestu Amatě, aby ji snad nenapadlo utéct.

„Ch-chci říct," polkla Kora, „že musí být skvělé být šéfovou pravou rukou. Pořád dělat co ti řekne, jít kam řekne a tak."

„Jakou pravou rukou?!" Wally jí div nevlepil pohlavek. „Já jsem tady šéf, jasný?! Co řeknu já, to platí. Podzemní hadi!" Otočil se na Paulieho. „Hej, Paulie, jdeme!"

„Cože? Proč?" Paulie zmateně střelil pohledem po Butchovi.

„Kam sakra vejráš?!" Wally mu tentokrát skutečně dal facku, i když spíš jen pro efekt. „Řek sem, že deme! Přebírám Podzemní hady, a ty deš se mnou! Podzemní hadi!"

„Uuhh… tak jo. Podzemní hadi!" opakoval Paulie zmateně a následoval Wallyho.

„Hej?! Kam to sakra dete? Ještě sem tu neskončil!" zakřičel za nimi Butch.

„Ale já jo! A mám stejný právo řídit Podzemní hady jako ty!" utrhl se na něj Wally. „Podzemní hadi!" zvolal a odešel, s Pauliem v těsném závěsu.

„Kurva, vrať se!" Butch za ním vystartoval, ale ještě předtím popadl Koru za vrchní díl kombinézy. „Já vím, že v tomhle máš ty svoje prsty, děvko. Radši si dávej pozor!" Prudce s ní smýkl na stěnu, až Koře vyrazil vzduch z plic, a rozběhl se za svým gangem.

„Uff, jsou pryč," oddechla si Amata a opatrně Koru poplácala po zádech. „Díky, žes mě jich zbavila. Debilové." Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nechápu, proč mi nedají pokoj? Jen proto, že je můj táta správce? Jako by to snad byla moje vina!"

„Určitě po tobě jdou jen kvůli mně," odpověděla Kora zkroušeně.

„Neblbni!" Amata se pro změnu usmála a znovu jí poplácala po rameni, tentokrát důkladněji. „Jestli je to jen kvůli tomu, tak je mi to ukradený. Ale vážně, jeden by si myslel, že si mě vybrali proto, že je můj táta správce. Tak pojď, nebo přijdeme pozdě na hodinu."

„Jasně," přikývla Kora a následovala Amatu do téměř zcela zaplněné učebny, kde pan Brotch už rozdával testy a nijak neskrýval svou nelibost nad pozdním příchodem svých studentů.

Navzdory tomu, jak moc se testu bála, Kora nakonec zjistila, že byla z toho testu spíš zmatená. Nebo znechucená, nemohla si vybrat. Všechny otázky byly kroužkovací, s výběrem jedné odpovědi ze čtyř, a některé vůbec nedávaly smysl, zatímco jiné byly jako pro děti. Zvlášť poslední otázka ji téměř nadzvedla ze židle: _„Kdo je nejvyšší autoritou, svrchovaným vládcem a otcem nás všech?"_ A všechny čtyři kroužkovací odpovědi nesly označení: _„Správce"_.

Tomu se dalo říkat propaganda!

‚_Ale nakonec, mohlo to být i horší,'_ pomyslela si, když se ubírala chodbami zpátky do svého pokoje. _‚__Pan Brotch byl alespoň milý, a to, že mi test určí stejnou dráhu jako tátovi, jsem tak nějak čekala. A určitě je to lepší, než dělat kadeřníka jako Butch!'_ Musela se tiše smát, když si vzpomněla na jeho takřka nepříčetný výraz, se kterým se oháněl, když mu Brotch sdělil výsledky jeho testu jako kadeřníka, a pobaveně si pomyslela, že se její život přece jen možná obracel k lepšímu.

(…)

_(O tři roky později roku 2277, pár hodin po obědě, Vault 101)_

„Vstávej! Vstávej! Prosím, musíš se vzbudit!"

Devatenáctiletá Kora rozespale zamrkala, podrážděná, že ji někdo rušil z jejího poobědního šlofíku. Když ale uviděla Amatin obličej, nemohla se ubránit veselému úšklebku.

„No ne, Amato *zív* to jsi ty. To je náhoda. Zrovna se mi o tobě zdálo…" řekla ještě napůl rozespalým hlasem.

„Cože? Eeee, to je odporné!" otřásla se Amata. „Prosím tě, dávej pozor, tohle je důležité!"

„A co je tak důležitého, že mě kvůli tomu rušíš z odpolední siesty?" zabručela Kora, poněkud rozmrzelá, že její vtípek nevyšel. Připravovala si ho celý měsíc.

„Musíš honem zmizet! Tátovi muži tě hledají! Už zabili Jonase! Musíme tě odtud dostat!"

Tahle slova zapůsobila jako studená sprcha.

„C-Cože? Amato, co to povídáš? Jonas je mrtvý? Proč? Co se děje?" Kora začala zmatkovat, až ji Amata musela pevně chytit za ramena.

„Jde o tvého tátu, on… on opustil Vault!"

Kora ztuhla, jak jí celým tělem projel elektrický šok a zanechal ji zcela ztuhlou. „Můj otec… opustil Vault?" opakovala tupým hlasem. „Ale Amato, to je přece…"

„Ano! A můj táta si myslel, že Jonas pomohl tvému tátovi utéct, takže poslal své muže a… a…" Amata se zajíkla, v očích se jí zaleskly slzy. „Bože, oni ho zabili… prostě ho mlátili a mlátili a nepřestávali, dokud… dokud… " jako by na ni dolehla tíha vlastních slov, její ruce na Kořiných ramenou se začaly třást.

Kora, přestože otupělá, stále ještě dokázala vnímat natolik, aby si Amatina stavu všimla. Tak něžně, jak jen zvládla, jí pomohla posadit se na postel. „Amato, já… je mi to moc líto…"

„Ne, to je dobrý. Jsem v pořádku," smrkla Amata a rychle si přetřela oči. „Já jen, je mi líto, že ses to musela dozvědět zrovna takhle. Vím, že Jonas byl i tvůj přítel."

Kora jen přikývla, její mysl stále vířila okolo všeho, co jí právě Amata řekla. Především to o jejím otci. „Amato," zkusila mluvit pomalu a rozumně, „můj otec přece nemohl odejít, vstupní dveře jsou zapečetěné-"

„Už nejsou," přerušila ji Amata bez obalu, potom se na moment zarazila. „Ty… vážně jsi o ničem nevěděla? Táta ti nic neřekl? Ani nenaznačil, že by odešel?"

Slabá stopa nedůvěry v jejím hlase Koru ranila, a proto odpověděla drsněji, než sama chtěla. „Jasně, zmiňoval se o tom na každém kroku. Proto si tu teď klidně vyspávám a čekám, až ze mě bezpečáci přijdou vymlátit duši!"

„Promiň," zareagovala Amata a objala ji. „Já, nechtěla jsem, aby to vyznělo takhle. Možná, možná ti měl všechno vysvětlit Jonas? Bože, to je hrozné… proč se musí dít takovéhle věci?"

Kora si uvědomila, že Amatu znovu dostala na pokraj zhroucení a rychle ji poplácala po zádech. „Promiň, moc se omlouvám. Nemyslela jsem to tak, já… taky mám problémy se s tím srovnat. Táta mi vždycky říkal všechno, a já se najednou vzbudím a on je pryč… úplně pryč…"

Amata přikývla. „Musí to pro tebe být mnohem horší než pro mě, ale nemáme čas. Můžou tady být každou chvíli. Pojď, musíš odtud utéct."

„Utéct odtud?" Kora trochu zpanikařila. „Kam? Kam bych měla utéct?"

„Ven, přece! Pryč odtud!"

„A-Ale já přece nemůžu opustit Vault!" vyhrkla Kora zděšeně. Předtím ráda snila o tom, že by se dostala za ty ohromné titanové dveře a podívala se ven, ale tohle bylo najednou úplně jiné, než její vlastní fantazie. „Co bych tam dělala? Kam bych šla? Tam venku je přece svět zničený válkou, zamořený radiací, bez života a, a-"

„Koro, já vím, co to znamená," naléhala Amata, „ale prosím, musíš mi věřit! Jonas je mrtvý, a jestli tě tu tátovi muži najdou, zabijou tě zrovna tak! V celém Vaultu není místo, kde by ses před nimi mohla schovat. Musíš prostě utéct odtud!" Když uviděla Kořin křídově bílý obličej, zarazila se, potom zkusila jinou taktiku. „Koukni – tvůj taťka přece odešel ven, ne? Proč by to asi dělal, kdyby tam venku nic nebylo? No tak, je víc jak dvě stě let po válce, tam nahoře už musí být klid. Určitě tam jsou zvířata, města a lidi, možná ne moc, ale nějací určitě! Proč by jinak utíkal z Vaultu a šel ven?"

„Já… já nevím…" Kora znovu začala ťukat prsty o sebe v nervózním gestu.

Amata jí rychle překryla ruce vlastními a podívala se jí přímo do očí. „Já vím, že tohle je hrozně těžké naráz spolknout, ale opravdu, utíká nám každá vteřina! Koukni – nejprve tě dostanu do pracovny tvýho táty, dobře? Tam poblíž je… leží Jonas… třeba ti tam nechal nějakou stopu! Zprávu, vysvětlení, dopis, cokoliv! To alespoň stojí za prozkoumání, ne?"

Když uviděla Koru rychle přikývnout, viditelně si oddechla. „Dobře. Já vyrazím hned a zkusím je odtud odlákat, ty jdi po mně, dobře? Setkáme se u pracovny tvýho táty. Kdybych tam náhodou nebyla, z jakéhokoliv důvodu, nečekej na mě, slyšíš mě? Jdi do pracovny mýho táty…"

„Do správcovy kanceláře? Ale vždyť-"

„Poslouchej! Táta bude někde mimo, nejspíš tě osobně hledá. Kancl má úplně prázdný. Ale co je důležitější, vede odtamtud skrytý tunel přímo ke vchodovým dveřím do Vaultu! Pokud bych tam nebyla a ty ses nakonec rozhodla odejít, budeš to potřebovat. Normální cestou by ses tam přes stráže nikdy nedostala." Amata sáhla do kapsy a ke Kořině úleku z ní vytáhla pistoli. Skutečnou, funkční 10mm pistoli! Vypadala v dobrém stavu. „Tohle jsem štípla tátovi z kanceláře. Já… byla bych ráda, kdybys to nemusela použít, ale můj táta se očividně neovládá a jeho muži ani nepotřebují záminku, aby ti ublížili. Kdyby si cokoliv zkusili, slib mi, že se budeš bránit, ano?"

Nečekala na přikývnutí, vtiskla Koře pistoli do rukou spolu se dvěma zásobníky a vyskočila na nohy. „Dobře, já jdu napřed a zkusím je odlákat. Vezmi si sebou všechno, co uneseš, a potkáme se v pracovně tvýho táty. Snaž se být nenápadná, pokud možno." Naposledy se na Koru starostlivě podívala a vyběhla ven.

‚_Tati… cos to udělal? Tohle… tohle je zlý sen, že?' _Ale pistole v jejích rukou byla chladná a tvrdá a skutečná, stejně jako děs, který jí schvacoval mysl a zimnice, která jí třásla tělem. Doufajíc, že vše se dřív nebo později vysvětlí, rychle očima přehlédla svůj pokoj. Našla batoh, který si často brala sebou na výpravy do nižších pater, a po krátkém zaváhání ho otočila vzhůru nohama, vše z něj vysypala a začala do něj skládat nejnutnější věci. Našla jednu náhradní kombinézu, dvě prázdné lahve, do kterých rychle natočila vodu, a jednu sladkou tyčinku, kterou rovněž přidala do svých zásob. V návalu nostalgie přihodila komiks od Amaty, který přečetla snad už stokrát, a poněkud nejistě se zahleděla na svůj nejnovější dárek, dlouhou, tvrdou baseballovou pálku. Opravdu se jí nechtělo, ale vědomí, že by někde skončila mrtvá, ji děsilo mnohem víc, takže si ji po zaváhání vzala taky. Na poslední chvíli ještě zahlédla na stěně jednu z nouzových lékárniček, a celý její obsah shrnula do batohu, aniž by se podívala, co to vlastně vzala. Pistoli pro jistotu schovala za pas, basebalku vzala do ruky a vyhlédla na chodbu.

„Hej, ty! Stůj!"

Kora ztuhla, když uslyšela hlas člena ostrahy Kendalla, ale než se mohl kterýkoliv z nich pohnout, na scénu vtrhli noví nepřátelé.

„Ááá! Radbrouci!"

Kora s hrůzou sledovala, jak se na Kendalla sesypalo několik radbrouků, ohromných hmyzích stvoření hnědé barvy, velkých jako její pěst a s kusadly jako jejími prsty. Alespoň čtyři se mu začali zakusovat do nohou a snažili se dostat skrz jeho brnění vaultské bezpečnosti.

Na moment váhala, zda mu nejít pomoct, ale když uviděla, že mu stačily pouhé dvě rány, aby vyřídil dva radbrouky, prudce se nadechla, a pak vyběhla vpřed a kolem něj. Málem zakopla, když se pokusila vysmeknout se mu zpod rukou, jak si všiml jejího útěku a hmátl po ní, ale právě v té chvíli se mu radbrouk zakousl do velmi citlivého místa a on s vyjeknutím ucukl. Jak utíkala dál, slyšela za sebou hlasité nadávky a odporný, cvrlikavý zvuk, jak drobná křídla radbrouků narážela o sebe.

‚_Promiňte,'_ pomyslela si tiše a rychle utíkala chodbami. Prudce zabočila vlevo a utíkala dál, doprovázená hlasem, který se linul ze zabudovaného rozhlasu u stropu.

„_**Hovoří k vám správce. Všichni obyvatelé Vaultu 101 se okamžitě vrátí do svých ubikací. Radbroučí zamoření je pod kontrolou – nevměšujte se do záležitostí bezpečnostních sil Vaultu. Všichni obyvatelé, nalezení mimo svou celu, ponesou vážné následky. To je vše."**_

Koře ten hlas jen znovu zabořil ledový nůž do útrob a s pálkou v ruce a batohem přes záda znovu zabočila za roh, jen aby se srazila s osobou, kterou teď čekala nejméně – Butchem.

„Ty!" Kupodivu, namísto zlosti, rozčarování nebo snad zadostiučinění zaznívala v Butchově hlasu naléhavost – a strach. Popadl Koru za ramena a zatřásl s ní. „Musíš mi pomoct! Moje mamka je zavřená s těmi radbrouky!"

Kora vteřinu jen zmateně koukala, potom její mozek konečně zpracoval, co Butch řekl, a ona se pomalinku odtáhla, než jí v očích svitlo. „Butchi… ty mě žádáš o pomoc? Mě?" Jakkoliv nevěřícný její pohled byl, do očí se jí vkradlo podivné uspokojení. „Páni – tak tomuhle teda říkám ironie!"

„Jo jo, tak tě žádám o pomoc! No a?!" vyjel po ní, ale okamžitě zase nasadil prosebný pohled. „Koukni, mrzí mě, jak jsem se k tobě všechny ty roky choval. Nic z toho jsem nemyslel vážně, čestný slovo! Byla to jen legrace!"

Kora se na něj podívala tak nevěřícným pohledem, že rychle dodal: „Prosím, moje mamka je zavřená v místnosti s radbrouky! Já vím, že jsem se k tobě choval jako kretén, ale prosím, nenech mou mamku umřít kvůli tomu, co jsem ti já udělal!"

Koře prolétlo hlavou tisíc věcí – proč se jí nepokusil pomoct sám, odkud najednou ví, že se choval jako trouba (myslel to vůbec upřímně?) a, k její vnitřní hanbě, i hříšně uspokojivý pocit, jak si představila, že by ho donutila škemrat o trochu víc, než bylo nutné – když se chodbou rozlehl vysoký ženský křik, který všechny myšlenky okamžitě zaplašil.

„Mami!" vyjekl Butch hystericky. Vypadal v té chvíli tak vyděšeně a bezbranně, že Koře zmizelo z hlavy vše až na jednu věc.

„Dělej! Ukaž mi, kde je!" nepříliš šetrně do něj strčila a běžela za ním, co jí síly stačily. Bylo to jen o jednu chodbu dál, v ubikacích se zavřenými dveřmi. Kora bezmyšlenkovitě praštila do otevíracího tlačítka a vrhla se dovnitř, právě ve chvíli, aby uviděla, jak se po ženě bezmocně schoulené v rohu vrhají tři radbrouci.

I když si ráda později myslela, že měla pevnou a jistou ruku, přesnou mušku a moment překvapení na své straně, hluboko uvnitř věděla, že to bylo hlavně dílem obrovského štěstí. Když se po nich rozpřáhla svou pálkou, div při prvním švihnutí netrefila samotnou paní DeLoria. Ale štěstí jí přálo a zasáhla místo toho dva radbrouky. Odpálkovala je na stěnu, kde oba narazili se slyšitelným prasknutím a sesuli se k zemi, zanechávajíc na zdi za sebou slizkou žlutou stopu.

Třetí radbrouk konečně zaregistroval nově příchozí, otočil se a výhrůžně zacvakal kusadly. To bylo také to poslední, co udělal, když mu prudká rána basebalkou shora rozmlátila tělo na kaši. Kora se divoce rozhlížela okolo, ale žádnou další hrozbu už neviděla. Podařilo se!

„Butchi! Butchi!" žena se mezitím opatrně zvedla, a téměř okamžitě ze sousední místnosti vyběhl Butch a pevně ji objal. „Mami! Mami, jsi oukej! Jsi naživu, mami! Jo!" Z hlasu zaznívalo nadšení, jako by ji zachránil on sám.

Kora se pomalu vzpamatovávala z nenadálého přílivu adrenalinu, který ji teď postupně zase opouštěl a donutil ji opřít se dlaněmi o kolena, aby se nesesypala. To jí poskytlo dobrý výhled na objímající se dvojici, a spolu s úlevou zjistila, že cítí i určitou zášť nebo alespoň vztek.

‚_Taky by tě nezabilo, kdyby sis uvědomil, kdo zachránil tvojí mamce krk,'_ pomyslela si, zatímco se pomalu vydýchávala, a když už si myslela, že dokáže normálně jít, vykročila pryč.

„Tys to dokázala! Dokázalas to! Zachránilas mi mamku!" Kora najednou zjistila, že byla v dechberoucím, pevném objetí svého úhlavního nepřítele, ale nedokázala se pohnout, vykroutit se nebo ho i jen praštit. Příliš ji ohromilo, že ji prostě jen objal. „Bude v pořádku, ona bude vážně v pořádku! Si ta nejlepší holka, jakou sem kdy potkal!"

Nenadálá pochvala od kluka, který jí donedávna způsoboval jen samá příkoří, způsobila, že se velmi překvapivě začervenala. „Dobře, dobře," zamumlala a pokusila se opatrně vykroutit, doufajíc, že si nevšimne barvy jejích tváří. „Vždyť jsem jenom-"

„Na! Tady!" Ke Kořině zděšení si Butch zničehonic začal rozepínat svou vestu, než ji strčil Koře do rukou. „Vím, že to není moc, ale chci, aby sis vzala mojí bundu Podzemních hadů! Na! Ber!"

Příliš šokovaná, než aby ho dokázala odmítnout, Kora mechanicky nabízený předmět přijala, a potom stejně mechanicky vykročila pryč. Teprve venku na chodbě si uvědomila, co se vlastně stalo, a překvapeně se podívala na kvalitní černou kůži, která jí spočívala v rukou.

‚_Beru to zpátky. Asi to přece jen není takový mizera,'_ pomyslela si, když, poněkud ostýchavě, raději zabalila bundu do svého batohu a rázně vykročila dál.

Byla tak zadumaná do toho, co se stalo, že další osoby si všimla až ve chvíli, kdy jí pevně sevřela ramena a zastavila na místě.

„Ááá!" zaječela, ale skoro okamžitě se zklidnila, když se ji nikdo nepokusil zabít, omráčit ani umlčet. Místo toho uslyšela rovněž trochu vyděšený, ale přesto uklidňující hlas.

„Jen klid děvče, jen klid! Nic ti neudělám!"

„Vy… vy jste strážník Gomez!" uvědomila si Kora. Toho sympatického strážného ve středních letech si dobře pamatovala.

Muž přikývl, a poněkud nejistě ji pozoroval. „Máš štěstí, že jsem tě našel já. Ostatní k tobě tak milí nebudou." Rychle se rozhlédl, jestli někoho neuvidí, a pak ji postrčil kupředu. „Koukni, nevím, co tu děláš a, a ani to vědět nechci. Jen, prostě jdi dál a já budu předstírat, že jsem tě nikdy neviděl!"

„Pane Gomezi… díky," řekla Kora, dojatá, jak moc jí ještě někteří lidé věřili.

„Je to škoda, co všechno se stalo," zavrtěl hlavou Gomez. „Nemůžu uvěřit, co udělali Jonasovi. Strážník Mack se prostě neovládal, a… ale ty jsi hodné dítě. Neudělala jsi nic, čím by sis tohle zasloužila. Jdi, jdi a najdi svého tátu, jestli můžeš."

„Mack… Mack zabil Jonase?" opakovala Kora, zděšená, že najednou zjistila jméno vraha tátova nejlepšího přítele a asistenta.

„Na tom teď nesejde. Honem, zmiz odtud a nezastavuj se! Nesmí tě tu chytit!" Napůl násilím ji Gomez postrčil kupředu, stáhl si zpátky průhledné hledí své přilby, naposledy se na ni soucitně podíval a poté vykročil dál do chodby, jako by ji nikdy nepotkal.

Dál klopýtala uličkami, dokud se nezastavila u povědomého místa. Něco jí to připomínalo, něco… něco… tátova ordinace!

Plná nadšení, ale zároveň i obav z toho, co najde, vtrhla dovnitř. Jenže našla místnost prázdnou. Žádní lidé, žádní radbrouci, ani roboti. Nebylo tu ani Jonasovo mrtvé tělo. Na moment ji napadlo, zda ho snad už neodnesli, ale nevšimla si ani žádné krve. S pocitem úlevy i napětí si uvědomila, že Jonas musel umřít jinde.

Skoro se zase hned otočila pryč, ale něco upoutalo její pozornost, kromě další lékárničky, kterou poněkud nejistě, ale přesto přidala k obsahu svého batohu. Nebyla to ani figurka, kterou si nyní mohla zblízka prohlédnout, a která hlásala, že šlo o limitovanou edici vaultských figurek, na níž bylo napsáno: _„Chytrý člověk ví, že obvaz pouze skryje jeho zranění."_

‚_Jak pravdivé,'_ pomyslela si. Na moment byla v pokušení podívat se do tátova počítače, jestli by tam něco nenašla, ale zamítla to. Tohle byl jeho počítač se záznamy o pacientech, těžko by jí nechal zprávu tam. Navíc byl zamčený a ona neznala bezpečnostní heslo.

Už se chystala k odchodu, když jí najednou zrak padl na obrázek na zdi. Nebyl postavený na stolku, ale měl stejné bílé pozadí, absenci jakýchkoliv postav a černý text.

„… _Alfa a Omega…"_

Natáhla prsty, se svíravým pocitem v žaludku přejela přes ta vytištěná slova, a pak s vypísknutím uskočila, když něco prohmátla a obrázek se zničehonic vyklopil ven. S úžasem zjistila, že to byla jen dvířka, něco jako malý trezor, který skrýval… balíček?

Roztřesenými prsty pro něj sáhla a otevřela ho. Našla v něm srolovaný plánek plný nákresů, které jí nic neříkaly, hromadu víček od lahví (bylo to snad tajné odkladiště odpadků?) a malý modul. Nejdřív netušila, k čemu může být, ale pak si všimla drobných zářezů na jedné straně a odlesků pocínovaných plošek. Vzpomněla si, že její Pip-Boy měl zdířku, kam se daly vkládat a přehrávat zvukové záznamy…

S pocitem tichého očekávání, jako by vzduch kolem zhoustl na trojnásobek své obvyklé hustoty, modul zasunula do Pip-Boye a čekala. Obrazovka, informující o načítání, se naplnila až děsivě rychle, a hlas, který vyšel z hlasového modulu, jí zadrhl dech v hrdle.

„… _**no, a jsme tady. Uhnízdění hluboko uvnitř Vaultu 101. Je tu chladno, hrozně chladno. Přesto, mnohem větší chlad cítím z nepřítomnosti Catherine… och, Catherine… hrozně si přeju, abys tu byla se mnou. Jak mám sakra tohle zvládnout, sám? Žít dole, v téhle díře. Starat se o naše dítě… ale je to náš život teď, takže bych si na to asi měl raději začít zvykat. Správce, který tohle místo řídí, je arogantní tyran, ale už jsem se vypořádal s horšími."**_

Tam zpráva skončila.

‚_To… to není možné,'_ pomyslela si Kora a zuřivě vrtěla hlavou. _‚__To je tátův hlas… na té zprávě. Mluví o mámě, a o mně, ale mluví… mluví jako by sem přišel až po mamčině smrti. Copak neumřela tady? Copak se nenarodila tady? Tati, co – co se tu pro všechno na světě děje?!'_

Nevěděla, jak dlouho tam tak stála, než ji z otupělosti vytrhlo hlasité zařinčení. S úlekem se probrala, rychle nacpala pytlík do už pomalu zaplněného batohu a vyběhla ven. Opatrně se rozhlédla, ale viděla jen blikající rudá světla a pár mrtvých těl radbrouků, jinak byl všude klid. S neklidem v duši pospíchala dál, doufajíc, že vše se časem vysvětlí.

Utíkala dál, snažila se při tom nevnímat, že míjela mrtvá těla na zemi, a ne všechna patřila radbroukům. Do očí jí znovu vstoupily slzy, když proběhla kolem jídelny, jen aby se zastavila a vrátila o kus zpátky, aby s hrůzou poznala mrtvé tělo staré paní Taylerové, stejně jako chlapce a dívku svého věku, kteří měli v kombinézách krvavé díry a stopy po kulkách. Kdo anebo proč jim to udělal, se neodvažovala domýšlet. Jen utíkala dál, ignorovala všetečnou zprávu od správce, která se každých pár minut opakovala, plížila se chodbami jako zloděj a občas byla nucená dostat z cesty nějakého radbrouka, především svojí pálkou. Byla hrozně ráda, že nikdy nenašla víc jak dva pohromadě. I tak už měla na kalhotech několik škrábanců.

Zrovna se plížila kolem dalšího okna, když už jí poněkolikáté za ten den tělo ovládl třas.

„Buď rozumná, Amato. Strážník Mack má svou práci možná rád, ale já ne. Prostě nám řekni, kde je tvá kamarádka, abychom si s ní mohli promluvit."

‚_Správce!'_ Kora opatrně nakoukla oknem, a uviděla hrůzou strnulou Amatu sedět na židli, nad ní se tyčit mohutnou mužskou postavu v bezpečnostním brnění a s pendrekem v ruce, a správce, stojícího čelem k židli (a zády k oknu), který na vše dohlížel. Rudá podlitina na Amatině tváři nasvědčovala tomu, že už se z ní pokusili něco dostat, a v Koře se znovu hnula žluč, tentokrát však jako nikdy předtím. Předtím to byli jen kluci jejich věku, hloupí násilníci a rváči, co si jen dokazovali vlastní mužnost. Tady bylo ubližováno cíleně jen proto, že se Amata kamarádila s ní.

Aniž věděla jak, ruka jí sklouzla k pistoli, kterou měla stále za pasem.

„Já nechci," vzlykla Amata, s rukama napůl připravenýma krýt se před dalšími ranami. „Je to přece moje kamarádka. Co má s tímhle vším vůbec společného?"

„Pravděpodobně nic," správce se očividně snažil o otcovský, domlouvačný tón, i když mu obočí škubalo netrpělivostí, „což je přesně ten důvod, proč ji musíme najít. Jenom se jí zeptáme na pár otázek, nic víc."

„Nemám ji znovu povzbudit, šéfe?" zavrčel Mack, pendrek připravený k úderu. Amata s hrůzou zjistila, že její otec se na něj sice podíval, ale nijak ho nezastavil!

„Amato, pokud to neřekneš mě, strážník Mack ti velmi rád pomůže," správce pomalu zvedl ruku.

„Tati, p-počkej! Nedělej to! J-Jsem přece tvoje dcera!" Amata už skoro zbledla strachy.

„Jistě že jsi, dítě. Ale já jsem otec stejně jako správce, a v této chvíli má bezpečí Vaultu přednost před tvým," v mužském hlase nezazněla žádná skutečná lítost. „Takže…"

„Dáš tu ruku dolů a chcípneš, svině!"

Všichni tři se překvapeně podívali ke dveřím, Amata s lehkou nadějí, Mack s podrážděním a správce s nevěřícným výrazem. Nestál tam nikdo jiný než jejich hledaná, s obouručně drženou pistolí, kterou mířila přímo na správce.

„No vida. Zdá se, že naše uprchlice za námi přišla sama," řekl správce klidně. „Odlož tu pistoli, než někdo přijde k úrazu."

„Jediný, kdo je tu zatím zraněný, je Amata," zavrčela Kora, „a jestli nechceš, abych za to něco udělala já tobě, koukej ji pustit." Na rozdíl od všech předchozích situací, necítila teď v břiše žádný chlad, necítila ani ztuhlé svaly. Cítila jen planoucí řeku, jak jí protéká žilami, připravená kdykoliv zmáčknout spoušť.

„Oh?" správce zvedl obočí, ale než stihl něco udělat, vložil se do toho Mack.

„Tak už dost keců! Teď ti předvedu, co tu dělám se zrádcema!"

Vzápětí se událo několik věcí najednou.

Amata, vida že se na ni nikdo nesoustředil, vyskočila ze židle a rozběhla se k východu. Mack, který zaregistroval její pokus o útěk, se rozpřáhl obuškem, aby ji srazil. A Kora, vida hrozbu své přítelkyni, trhla zbraní doprava a vystřelila.

Rána jí prudce trhla rameny a pistole jí div nevyskočila z rukou, jak se jí prudce vtlačila do dlaní. Zároveň silný práskavý zvuk na moment ohlušil její uši. Ale nejvíce utrpěly její oči, které doširoka rozšířené sledovaly, jak kulka ohromnou rychlostí vylétla, proletěla vzduchem a, zřejmě opět vedená ohromným štěstím (nebo snad smůlou?), se zabořila do strážníkova čela.

Když se muž s překvapeným výrazem skácel k zemi, takřka bez hlesu, Kora už věděla, že je mrtvý.

‚_Zabila jsem ho… já ho zabila… zabila jsem člověka…'_

Několikrát zamrkala, potom pomalu svěsila pistoli dolů. Skoro nejistě přistoupila o krok blíž, zjistit, co to opravdu provedla.

Nemusela si ani kleknout, aby zkontrolovala pulz. Jasně viděla, že se Mack nehýbal, jeho hruď se nezvedala a on sám nejevil jakékoliv další známky života.

Byl mrtvý.

Nejistá, co by měla cítit, protože v té chvíli měla uvnitř sebe zcela prázdno, Kora pomalu zvedla zbraň a namířila ji na správce.

„Odlož tu zbraň," navzdory situaci vypadal správce velmi klidně. „Nepřidělávej si víc problémů, než už máš."

„Ty problémy jsi způsobil ty, Ty a tvoji lidé," odpověděla Kora, zničehonic bez jakékoliv špetky emocí.

„Mýlíš se. Vše způsobil tvůj otec, tím, že opustil Vault. Otevřel dveře, které měly zůstat zapečetěné po stovky let. Tím způsobil…"

„Blábol. Já… já už vím pravdu. Můj táta není z tohohle místa, nenarodil se ve Vaultu. A já… já taky ne," sotva to dořekla, Kořina maska klidu se rozpadla. Vír znovu zachvátil její nitro a nevědomky udělala krok zpátky, než narazila zády do zdi. Přišlo jí, že musí mít nohy z cukrové vaty. Musela vynaložit veškeré úsilí, které dokázala, aby neupadla.

„Věděl jsem, že ho nemám brát. Náš vlastní lékař umřel při nehodě, a já neměl na vybranou, pokud jsem chtěl zabezpečit chod Vaultu. Ale teď vidím, jaká to byla chyba, vzít do Vaultu člověka zvenčí. Jakákoliv naděje, kterou jsem měl, na vychování alespoň jeho dítěte k hodnotám, které jsou zde ve Vaultu nadevše, byly plané od samého začátku. Ty a ten tvůj otec jste svou přítomností tento Vault jen pošpinili, znečistili, zničili…"

„Sklapni! Sklapni sklapni sklapni!" rozkřičela se Kora. Ruka s pistolí se jí začala chvět.

Správce už neřekl nic, a Kora měla alespoň moment na vydýchání se, než se na něj podívala znovu. Sebrala v sobě všechnu odvahu a řekla: „Dejte mi klíče od vaší kanceláře a heslo. Odcházím."

„To neudělám," zavrtěl hlavou.

„Dejte mi to heslo," pronesla výhrůžněji a namířila na něj pistoli.

„Nebo co? Zabiješ mě, jako jsi zabila Macka? Prosím. Do toho, máš-li odvahu."

Jenže Kora zjistila, že tohle bylo jiné. Byl neozbrojený, nenapadl ji, a i když byl odpovědný za smrt Jonase a možná i za vyhnání jejího táty, nehledě na její vlastní osud, a k tomu ublížení Amatě, nedokázala to. Nemohla chladnokrevně zabít bezbranného člověka.

„Odcházím," zopakovala, rychle se ohlédla přes rameno a začala couvat. „Odcházím z Vaultu, pryč odtud. Nezůstanu tady."

„Jen si jdi, pokud to dokážeš," správce do ní zabodl oči, chladné a černé jako onyx. „A už nikdy se sem nevracej – protože jestli to uděláš, na místě tě zastřelím!"

To byla poslední kapka pro Kořiny nervy. Na místě se otočila a začala utíkat, napůl očekávajíc, že se jí do zad zaryje kulka, uslyší volání poplachu nebo dupot desítek nohou. Nic z toho se však nestalo, a ona dorazila před dveře do správcovy místnosti udýchaná a zpocená, ale naživu.

Amata už tam seděla na pohovce, hlavu v dlaních. Když ji uslyšela, prudce vzhlédla. „Můj táta! Je…"

„Je naživu," řekla tiše Kora.

„Oh, díky ti!" Amata ji pevně objala. „Já vím, že udělal hrozné věci, ale pořád je to můj otec. Je to jediná rodina, kterou mám." Potom, trochu ostýchavě, sáhla do kapsy a vyndala odtamtud modul podobný tomu, který našla Kora v trezoru v Jamesově ordinaci. „Jonas… leží ve vedlejší místnosti. Já… našla jsem u něj tohle."

Kora, navenek klidná, ale uvnitř plná obav, si modul vzala, a zasunula ho do zdířky stejně, jako ten předchozí.

„_**Ještě moment, Jonasi. Musím nejdřív tohle nahrát. Já… nevím, jak přesně ti tohle říct. Jen doufám, že pochopíš, proč jsem to udělal, i když vím, že se můžeš cítit podvedená a nazlobená. Hodně dlouho jsem o tom přemýšlel, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodl, že pro tebe bude nejlepší nic nevědět. Příliš mnoho věcí by se mohlo pokazit a nikdo nemůže říct, jak správce zareaguje, až to zjistí. Bude nejlepší, když ze všeho bude moci obvinit jenom mě."**_

„_**Až tohle uslyšíš, budu už pryč. Musel jsem to udělat. Jsi už dospělá, jsi připravená postavit se na vlastní nohy. Možná, jednou, budou věci jinak a my se znovu budeme moci potkat. Nemůžu ti říct proč, ani kam vlastně jdu. Nechci, abys mě sledovala. Bůh ví, že život ve Vaultu není dokonalý, ale alespoň budeš v bezpečí. Jenom tohle samotné mi dává sílu pokračovat."**_

Nový hlas, pravděpodobně Jonasův. _**„Nechci na vás tlačit, doktore, ale cítil bych se líp, kdybychom to už měli za náma."**_

Opět Jamesův hlas. _**„Dobře. Jdi napřed**_**… … **_**Sbohem, zlato. **_**… **_**Miluju tě."**_

Konec zprávy.

„Tati…" v Koře se znovu hnulo svědomí, když uslyšela poslední okamžiky svého otce, než zmizel z Vaultu a nechal ji tu samotnou. Jediné, co jí pomohlo neupadnout do letargie, byla Amata, která jí tiše položila ruku na rameno v tak útěšném gestu, jak jen zvládla.

„Je mi to moc líto," řekla tiše, potom trochu nejistě spletla prsty, ale nakonec se na Koru zadívala. „Tak… co budeš dělat?"

„Půjdu ven," odpověděla Kora tichým, ale rozhodným hlasem. „Musím za ním a najít ho. Nemůžu… nechci tu už zůstat."

„To je dobře," Amata si viditelně oddechla a vtiskla jí cosi do ruky. Kora se na to podívala a zjistila, že šlo o několik bankovek, které zřejmě v čase před válkou platily za peníze, a malý sáček víček od lahví, stejných, jaké našla ve skrýši za obrázkem. „Tohle jsem tu našla ve stole, myslím, že se ti to bude hodit. Pojď, dostanu tě odtud, než se naděješ!" Na nic nečekala a už táhla Koru ke dveřím, které jim stály v cestě ke správcově kanceláři.

„Amato, počkej! Já… nedokázala jsem získat heslo…"

„Nevadí. Sleduj mě," mrkla a vytáhla z kapsy šroubovák a cosi, co vypadalo jako kovová sponka do vlasů. „I když neznáš heslo, všechny dveře ve Vaultu mají starý bezpečnostní mechanismus, díky kterému je můžeš otevřít ručně – pokud máš klíč, nebo umíš tohle," mrkla, stiskla na panelu několik tlačítek a ve dveřích se odsunul malý panel a odhalil klíčovou dírku.

„Musíš na to jít opatrně. Nejprve dostaneš dovnitř šroubovák," ukázala jak, „a potom zkoušíš s vlásenkou, kde nejspíš je ten malý bod, do kterého měl pasovat klíč. Čím blíž budeš, tím víc bude zámek povolovat, když otáčíš šroubovákem," znovu předvedla a trochu zabrala. „Jenom dej pozor, když zabereš moc a jsi na špatném místě…"

CINK!

„… zlomíš vlásenku," ukázala ohnutý konec kovu a rychle vytáhla z kapsy další. „Ale když se ti to podaří udělat správně… hle!" pyšně ukázala na dveře, které se samy od sebe otevřely. „Krásně průchodná cesta. Mělo by to fungovat na všechny dveře, na které bys mohla narazit." Vtiskla Koře do ruky šroubovák a malou krabičku vlásenek a rychle vstoupila dovnitř. „Honem, než si nás někdo všimne!"

Kora trochu omráčeně následovala svou přítelkyni dovnitř, kde za ní Amata rychle zavřela dveře a začala prohrabovat skříňky. Našla ještě další tři zásobníky po dvanácti kulkách a tři stimpaky, které všechny dala Koře, a potom si zamračeně sedla k terminálu. „Asi se ti nepodařilo vytáhnout z táty heslo, že?"

„No…"

„Nevadí. Druhá lekce o hackování je na cestě," mrkla na Koru.

„Amato… kde ses proboha naučila vylamovat zámky a nabourávat se do počítačů?" zeptala se Kora nevěřícně.

„No… to víš… tak různě," odpověděla vyhýbavě Amata, ale rychle strhla Kořinu pozornost zpátky na obrazovku. „Koukni, jakmile to po tobě chce heslo, zadáš tenhle příkaz," ukázala, „a systém se restartuje v nouzovém režimu. Stále bude chtít heslo, ale zároveň ukáže nějakou nepřehlednou změť dat. Vtip je v tom, že je mezi nimi ukryté heslo, nejspíš pojistka programátorů, aby se kdykoliv mohli dostat do systému. Ty to heslo musíš najít, nejlépe tak, že označíš tyhle kousky kódu," ukázala, „a dáš enter. To začne mazat ty kombinace, které heslem určitě nejsou. Bohužel jsou omezené, takže nakonec budeš stejně muset hádat, ale když budeš mít štěstí, uhádneš to dřív, než ti vyprší čtyři pokusy, které na zadání hesla máš."

„A když to neuhádnu ani napočtvrté…"

„… terminál tě odstřihne a bez hesla už se do něj nenaloguješ," přikývla Amata. „Tady je to naštěstí lehké, vidíš? Taťka nikdy neměl moc představivosti," ukázala na poslední zbývající sekvenci, dvakrát odentrovala a systém rychle začal nabíhat. „Tak, a máme to tu. Tady jsou nějaké nudné údaje o pokynech pro správce Vaultu, poslané nějakým doktorem Braunem nebo co… tady máme pokyny pro případ nouze, seznam zásob, vše na nic… á, tady je volba na otevření tunelu!" ukázala. „Teď stačí jenom kliknout a…

„Počkej!" zarazila ji Kora a trochu nejistě ukázala na jednu ze složek. „Co je tohle?" ukázala na další složku s názvem _Megaton_.

Amata se rovněž zatvářila překvapeně, potom složku rozklikla a začala procházet záznamy. Z tváře se jí přitom začala ztrácet barva.

„Fotografie… hlášení… expediční tým… neuvěřitelné," vydechla. „Oni… oni už Vault otevřeli. Můj táta už Vault otevřel, před víc jak dvaceti lety!"

„Ale… proč?" zeptala se Kora.

„Nemám tušení," zavrtěla hlavou Amata. „Ale koukni se na to! Poslal ven paní Palmerovou, když ještě byla mladší, a zřejmě jejího manžela či koho. Přinesli zpátky hlášení o venkovním světě, okolí Vaultu a taky navázali kontakt s blízkým městem jménem Megaton." Oči jí nebezpečně ztvrdly. „On… on nám tu všem lhal! O bezpečí, neprostupnosti Vaultu a okolním světě, bohapustě o všem lhal! A klidně by nám lhal dál a nikdo by nic nevěděl, kdyby tvůj táta neutekl!"

Kora se skoro lekla, když Amata zatnula pěsti. Na moment vypadala, že měla chuť se vrátit a jít si se správcem vše vyříkat, ale když se letmo dotkla její paže, zavrtěla hlavou a jakoby se probrala. Už to byla opět její stará kamarádka.

„Promiň, jen… mě to trochu vykolejilo," přinutila se usmát, i když Kora viděla, kolik úsilí jí to stálo. „Vlastně je dobře, že jsme tenhle záznam našli, nebo ne? Teď víme, že tam venku je život, lidé a především blízko Vaultu je město, ten… Megaton. Být tebou, začala bych s pátráním tam. Je velká šance, že alespoň zahlédli tvého tátu odcházet, pokud se tam rovnou nezastavil a nenakoupil zásoby."

„Pojď, budeme o tom mluvit později. Musíme tě dostat ven, než sem tátovi muži vrazí," rychle vybrala volbu otevření tunelu, popadla Koru a odtáhla ji od panelu. Obě tak mohly, kromě hlasitého vrčení a skřípění namáhaných motorů, vidět, jak se kus podlahy odsunul a odhalil schodiště vedoucí těsně pod úrovní podlahy. Obě se tam pohodlně vešly, když se trochu přikrčily.

Amata se rozhodně vydala dolů, s Korou v těsném závěsu. Prošly skrz několik dalších dveří, než narazily na širokou, ale na první pohled prázdnou místnost, ze které navíc nevedl žádný další východ. To Amata vyřešila, když se pečlivě rozhlédla po zdech, potom přistoupila ke žlutému ovládacímu panelu a přepnula na něm tlačítko. „Vyplatí se všímat si detailů," mrkla na Koru, když jedna stěna zajela do podlahy a odhalila jim průchod – přímo do vstupního atria Vaultu!

„Koukni, my jsme to dokázaly! Jsme tady!" Amata vzrušeně proběhla skrz průchod a vrhla se k ovládacímu panelu dveří, kde už začala hledat otevírací sekvenci. Kora nejistě vstoupila za ní, její pochybnosti ohledně odchodu znovu začaly narůstat.

„Honem! Slyším je na druhé straně! Dostaň sem někoho, aby otevřel ty zatracené dveře!"

Kora málem nadskočila, když z hlavních dveří, přímo naproti vchodu do Vaultu, uslyšela hlasy, které považovala za další stráže. Zoufale se podívala na Amatu, ale ta právě stiskla poslední tlačítko na panelu a triumfálně prohlásila: „Mám to!"

Jako na povel se roztočily a rozblikaly poplašné kontrolky na stěnách a Vault zalilo červené a žluté světlo. Rozhoukala se hluboká siréna, jak se ze stropu vysunulo mechanické rameno, vsunulo úzký otevírací klíč do kulatého otvoru ve dveřích Vaultu, s tichým zasyčením se v něm uzamklo a začalo tahat těžké dveře dovnitř. Kora si na moment pomyslela, že něco tak úzkého se muselo brzy zlomit, ale rameno, buď nějakým zázrakem, nebo díky zákonům fyziky, kterým nerozuměla, dokázalo těžké dveře posunout pryč z jejich místa, než je odkulilo stranou a odhalilo širokou, do kamene vytesanou jeskyni. Koře se na moment zdálo, že na konci té jeskyně vidí slabé bílé světlo.

„Dokázaly jsme to! My jsme to dokázaly! Otevřely jsme dveře!" Amata nadšeně Koru popadla a přitiskla jí k sobě.

„Amato, myslím, že hlavní díl práce jsi tu udělala ty," zamumlala.

„Nesmysl!" odbyla ji. „Kdyby ses neukázala, když se ze mě můj táta snažil dostat, kde jsi, nikdy bych se sem nedostala. Možná… možná bych skončila jako Jonas…" otřásla se, a Kora okamžitě pocítila chuť ji utěšit, než ji Amata od sebe opatrně odtáhla.

„Koro, tady… musím tady zůstat. Už s tebou nemůžu jít dál. Ty musíš jít a najít svého tátu, ale já musím zůstat tady."

„Ale… ale proč? Amato, nemůžeš jít se mnou? Já, já nevím, jestli tam venku dokážu přežít. Nikdy jsem venku nebyla!" zaprosila Kora zoufale.

„Já venku taky nikdy nebyla, vzpomínáš si?"

„Ano, ale… ty jsi silná, odvážná, průbojná a chytrá… ne jako já…" Kora se podívala stranou, než ji pevně objaly dvě mladé paže.

„Koro, trochu důvěry," usmála se na ni Amata. „Já ti jen pomáhám utíkat, ale nemám nejmenších pochyb, že jestli má někdo z nás dvou větší šanci tam venku přežít, jsi to ty. Ze mě možná bude další správce – jestli to tu můj táta předtím nepošle k čertu – ale ty, tebe tam venku čeká něco mnohem úžasnějšího." Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nebudu ti lhát – budeš to mít těžké, asi mnohem těžší než já. A určitě to občas bude vypadat beznadějně. Ale, jakkoliv málo to může být, pamatuj si, že v tebe věřím – věřila jsem, a vždycky věřit budu. Takže jdi, najdi svého otce, a jestli se k tobě Pustina nebude chovat přátelsky, ukaž jí, zač je toho loket!" zašklebila se.

Za jiných okolností by jí to možná znělo hloupě, ale Kora byla v té chvíli vděčná za jakýkoliv projev povzbuzení. Naposledy Amatu objala, než ji nový zvuk vytrhl z toho krátkého okamžiku přátelství.

„Támhle je! Chyťte ji!"

„Jdi! Nečekej a jdi! A neboj se o mě, budu v pořádku!" zakřičela Amata a vrhla se do cesty strážným, kteří se konečně dostali skrz odemčené dveře. Ti okamžitě poznali správcovu dceru a snažili se jí uhnout, což jen skončilo tím, že je dívka povalila a všichni skončili na jedné hromadě na zemi.

Kora na nic nečekala, rozběhla se po třech schodech dolů a proběhla kolem otevřených dveří. Pod nohama ucítila drsnou kamennou podlahu, podobnou a přece natolik jinou od ohlazených dlaždic Vaultu. Na moment strnula, když u dveří uviděla ležet několik začernalých koster, které takřka určitě patřily lidem. Některé z nich navíc ještě svíraly v rukou ručně vyrobené transparenty s nápisy: _„Umíráme tu, idioti!"_, _„Pusťte nás dovnitř, zkurvysyni!"_ nebo _„Pomozte nám!"_. Srdce se jí sevřelo, ale zvuky za ní ji donutily utíkat dál.

Nemusela ani utíkat příliš daleko, když zaslechla cosi jako: „Tam já nejdu," a „Nejsem blázen," a vzápětí ztuhla, když znovu uslyšela ten hrozný skřípot, jak se titan dřel o titan. To se znovu aktivovalo rameno, a když se ohlédla za sebe, uviděla už jen, jak se vchodové dveře do Vaultu zavřely. Byla v pasti… venku, mimo Vault.

Prudce potřásla hlavou, aby zahnala slzy, které hrozily vedrat se jí do očí, posunula si batoh na ramenou, přistoupila k dřevěné palisádě, která přehrazovala cestu ven z jeskyně a zhluboka se nadechla. Potom otevřela dveře v ní a učinila první krok ven, do světa venku, zničeného válkou, radiací a lidmi.


	2. Kapitola 2 - Megaton

**AN: Jsem rád, že se první kapitola líbila (anebo mi jen schránka nedoručila žádný flame :D), takže je tu pro vás pokračování dobrodružství čerstvé utečenkyně z Vaultu 101. Jako vždycky, vaše názory jsou velmi vítány.**

* * *

**Kapitola II – Megaton**

(…)

_(Pozdní odpoledne, rok 2277, východ z Vaultu 101, Centrální Pustina)_

‚_Tak, a je to tady,'_ pomyslela si Kora, když její konečně oči přivykly nenadále ostrému slunečnímu svitu a ona se zahleděla na svět okolo sebe. Nebyl vůbec takový, jaký si ho představovala. Byl… ponurý, lepší slovo najít nedokázala. Všude samá hněď prašné země a šeď balvanů a skal, bez kousku zeleně nebo stromů. Pod malým útesem, na kterém právě stála, se táhla dlouhá, šedivá, polorozbořená silnice, asfalt na mnoha místech rozpukaný a zarostlý hořčicově žlutou či uvadle hnědou trávou. Viděla, že o pár set metrů dál silnice ústila do malého městečka, zatímco na druhou stranu pokračovala kamsi dál na jih.

‚_To město vypadá jako dobrý začátek,'_ pomyslela si sklesle a opatrně začala slézat skálu. Nebyla prudká, ale nevedla jí žádná slušně vyšlapaná pohodlná stezka, nic jako úhledné, rovné chodby Vaultu. Dvakrát málem zakopla, a než se dostala na silnici, už začala litovat toho, že opustila pohodlí a útulno podzemního krytu.

‚_Sakra, Koro, vzpamatuj se! Nemůžeš se tam vrátit! Musíš najít tátu!'_ pomyslela si, ale příliš jí to náladu nezvedlo. Vykročila směrem k městečku, zatímco se nejistě rozhlížela okolo. Prý tady venku byl život, ale nebyla si vůbec jistá, jaký. Mohly tu žít ohromné, nepřátelské nestvůry, připravené spolknout ji na jedno schlamstnutí svých ohromných dravých čelistí!

‚_To z tebe mluví jen ty dětské komiksy,'_ opakovala si v duchu, než konečně došla k prvnímu domu. Už při prvním pohledu jí srdce pokleslo. Bylo to tu skutečně jak po válce – všechny domy zničené či rozbořené, vypálené základy se topily v hromadách suti a cihel a proháněl se tudy suchý, prašný vítr, který ji donutil ke kašli. Vytáhla z batohu lahev s vodou a žíznivě se napila. Ani nevěděla, kdy naposledy vlastně měla dobrou, čistou vodu.

‚_Voda!'_ blesklo jí hlavou a rychle se rozhlédla okolo. Vůbec jí nedošlo, že už není ve Vaultu a ztrácí tím vše, co považovala za samozřejmé, v této chvíli hlavně jídlo a vodu! Na straně ulice uviděla požární hydrant a vedle něj ležet částečně zrezivělý, ale snad funkční hasák. Opatrně uvolnila jeden z hlavních šroubů, dokud jím nezačala prosakovat voda, nabrala si na prst pár kapek a olízla ho. S dávivým zvukem pak vodu okamžitě vyplivla a rychle si otřela jazyk dlaněmi.

‚_To bylo odporné! Jako bych olízla týden starou olivu,'_ otřásla se. Geigerův měřič na jejím Pip-Boyi zapípal, a ona si uvědomila, že ta voda byla ozářená. _‚__Asi není divu. Zuřila tu jaderná válka a postihlo to i zásoby vody pod zemí.'_ Najednou hrozně zalitovala, že vypila tolik ze svých zásob vody. Možná to byla jediná radiací nezkažená voda široko daleko. Musela si ji šetřit.

Zrovna se chtěla podívat, jestli by ve městě nenašla nějaké přeživší, jak o tom mluvil ten záznam ve správcově kanceláři, když se vzduchem rozlehl silný, práskavý zvuk. Kora ztuhla, když ho až příliš dobře poznala.

Zvuk střelby.

Nejprve ztuhla na místě, potom se opatrně rozhlédla okolo. Nikoho neviděla, ale střelba se ozývala dál. Nenabírala na hlasitosti, spíš na množství, jako by začalo střílet čím dál víc lidí.

Věděla, že nejrozumnější by bylo se někam odplížit, nejlépe do díry nebo pod něco velkého a těžkého a tam zůstat, dokud to neskončí. Velká část jejího mozku jí dávala za pravdu. Přestože stále měla svou pálku a dokonce i pistoli, neuměla s nimi ani pořádně zacházet, a kdokoliv začal střílet za bílého dne si musel být svými schopnostmi sakra jistý. Ale nedokázala ani umlčet svou zvědavost, která chtěla alespoň nakouknout, o co vlastně šlo.

‚_Možná, že se někomu děje nějaké bezpráví,'_ pomyslela si, i když ani to jí nepřišlo jako příliš dobrý důvod na průzkum. Jak může někomu pomoct, když si nedokáže pomoct sama? Mohla být ráda, že po ní nikdo nestřílel už ve Vaultu, i když k tomu mnoho nechybělo. Nakonec ale stejně zjistila, že ji nohy nesou po směru střílených kulek, zatímco její tělo se drželo tak blízko u země, jak jen zvládlo.

Nemusela jít příliš daleko. Už asi po stu metrech směrem od rozvalin města narazila na cosi, co by možná mohla nazvat dalším městem, kdyby z něj jen něco viděla. Bylo celé obehnané zrezivělými, přesto však pevně vypadajícími plechovými pláty, které vypadaly dost bytelně na to, aby zadržely člověka či stejně velké zvíře. Brána byla tvořená dvěma ohromnými, podlouhlými kusy železa, které se zřejmě daly odsunout, jinak si Kora neuměla představit, jak by se kdokoliv dostal dovnitř. Nad bránou byl malý ochoz, na kterém se krčilo několik postav a opětovávalo palbu útočníkům dole.

Lidé, kteří útočili na město, byli té nejhorší sebranky, jakou kdy Kora zatím viděla. Všichni byli špinaví, v roztrhaných oblečeních a vypadali neskutečně divoce, s vlasy vyčesanými a zastřiženými do těch nejnemožnějších patvarů účesů, jaké by si dívka snad ani neuměla představit, nevidět je na vlastní oči. Jejich oblečení sestávalo ze sešitých kusů špinavě hnědé vydělané kůže a kovových součástí, které zřejmě měly fungovat jako zbroj, i když je ani zdaleka nepokrývaly celé. Rovněž měli na opascích a pásech kolem hrudi spousty nábojů a v rukou zbraně od obyčejných kovových trubek a zubatých nožů po pistole, pušky a u jednoho dokonce zahlédla i cosi, co odhadla na kulomet. Stříleli po postavách na ochozu a po jiných, které občas vykoukly zpoza plátových hradeb, zatímco několik se snažilo doběhnout k hlavní bráně, v ruce cosi, co nedokázala dost dobře zahlédnout.

Rychle se přitiskla zády k balvanu, za kterým se schovávala, a zhluboka dýchala. Banditi, lupiči, záškodníci, plenitelé, nájezdníci, zloději, výtržníci, poslanci, senátoři, republikánci, kongresmeni – myslí jí prolétlo mnoho označení pro lidi před sebou, i když si musela přiznat, že je odhadovala jen podle vzhledu. Ale alespoň tušila, že útok na město většinou nedělají ti hodní. Aha, a ještě tu byly nadávky. Křičely je na sebe obě strany, ale ti v kůžích a kovu jí přišli nepříjemnější a vulgárnější. Alespoň si to myslela.

‚_Co budu dělat?'_ pomyslela si, jak se snažila utišit prudce bušící srdce. Byla jen pár desítek metrů od válečné zóny, jasně slyšela svištět kulky, hlasitě práskat pušky i nadávky, kterými se obě strany častovaly. Chtěla pomoct, upřímně chtěla, ale ruka se jí hrozně chvěla a zuby jí jektaly tak divoce, že si div nevykloubila čelist. Ani si nebyla jistá, že by dokázala bez problémů vytáhnout a zamířit pistoli, a jiný způsob, jak pomoct, tu neviděla. Ti banditi nevypadali, že by měli moc náladu na vyjednávání…

„Nazdárek, kočičko!"

Kora vyděšeně vyjekla, když se jí přímo před očima objevil jeden z nich! Zblízka vypadal dokonce ještě hůř, než zdálky. Jeho brnění bylo potrhané a vypadalo hodně opotřebovaně, vlasy mu trčely z hlavy v nápodobě dlouhých hřebů, zřejmě držené pohromadě jen díky nějakému gelu, kůži měl prudce opálenou od slunce a plnou špíny, oděrek a drobných ran. Cenil na ni zažloutlé, zkažené zuby a pohrával si při tom s pálkou podobnou její. Ta jeho vypadala v mnohem horším stavu, ale také z ní trčely na všechny strany nepravidelné ocelové hřeby.

„Ztratila ses, co?" chtivým pohledem přehlédl její tělo, stále zakryté pouze modrožlutou kombinézou Vaultu 101, a vycenil zuby ještě víc. „Můj šťastnej den!" Na nic nečekal a přiskočil k ní, mávaje přitom pálkou na všechny strany.

Kora znovu vyjekla a pokusila se bránit se vlastní pálkou. Nečekala však, že nájezdník bude mít mnohem větší sílu než ona, a náraz jí smýkl do strany. Celou rukou jí prolétla silná bolest a ona nechtěně uvolnila sevření své zbraně. Muž vítězně zavýskl a prudce do Kory kopl, zároveň s tím se ohnal po její zbrani a odhodil ji daleko od nich obou. Koru přitom povalil na zem, až se jí do uboze chráněného těla zaryl štěrk a písek.

Hrabala se od něj pryč, tak rychle, jak jen dokázala. Navzdory tomu, jak neohrabaná a pomalá si přišla, strach jí dodal nebývalou rychlost. Na poslední chvíli ucukla kotníkem od další rány od nájezdníka a rozběhla se pryč.

Vzápětí jí levým lýtkem projela ostrá bolest a ona se s výkřikem skácela k zemi.

„Nikam, kočičko!" muž se k ní pomalu blížil, na tváři děsivý škleb. „Ne, dokaď si my dva neužijem!"

Kora se rychle ohlédla, jen aby uviděla, že po ní zřejmě svou pálku hodil a ta se teď válela kousek od ní, zrezivělé hřeby jí přitom protrhly kombinézu na noze a způsobily ostré krvácení z několika ran. Na moment ji napadlo, že by se mohla pokusit tu pálku sebrat a použít na svou obranu, ale jak jen zaškubala svaly v zraněné noze, znovu zaúpěla bolestí. Nedokázala se na ni postavit. Mohla jen sledovat, jak se k ní blížil neznámý lupič, s výrazem, ze kterého ji chytala hrůza.

Potom uviděla, že se zastavil.

Nejprve si nebyla jistá, proč. Nevěřila tomu, že by se na ni usmálo štěstí a on se nad ní snad slitoval, nedejbože se omluvil za zranění a pomohl jí odtud. Teprve po chvíli třasu si uvědomila, že zůstal stát, protože na něj mířila pistole. Její vlastní pistole, která se jí jakousi záhadou objevila v ruce a s lehkým třasem mu mířila kamsi na žaludek.

Chlap trochu znervózněl, ale stále se šklebil. „Copa, kotě, chceš se prát?" Výhrůžně zavrčel, až Kora znovu vyjekla. „Dej tu hračku pryč, než si s tím ublížíš. Nebo ti ublížím já, to teprv něco zažiješ!"

„N-Ne! Jdi pryč!" vypískla. Musela sevřít pistoli oběma rukama, aby jí samým roztřesením neupustila. To jí stavělo do dost vratké pozice, kdy ležela na pravém rameni, brněla jí pravá ruka a stále cítila tu hroznou, spalující bolest v levé noze. Ale neodvažovala se pohnout. Věděla, že její zbraň teď bylo to jediné, co jí drželo toho grázla od těla.

„Řekla sis vo to. Mám radši živý masíčko," usmál se, velmi ohavným způsobem, „ale postačíš mi i mrtvá!" Zajel rukou k pasu pro vlastní pistoli.

Třeskly čtyři, pět výstřelů, a muž se velmi pomalu s přitroublým úsměvem skácel k zemi. Otevřel pusu, ale jenom se mu z ní vyvalila krev. Zmateným, skoro nevěřícným pohledem se podíval na Koru, zavrtěl sebou a potom zůstal bez hnutí ležet.

‚_P-Proboha!'_ pomyslela si Kora, s prstem stále na spoušti zbraně, ze které teď stoupala úzká linka dýmu._ ‚Já jsem ho zabila… zabila jsem člověka. Zabila jsem člověka, z-znovu!'_

„Hej! Máme tu společnost!"

Srdce jí málem vylétlo krkem ven, když uslyšela další hlasy a uslyšela dupot nohou. Vzápětí kolem ní začaly hvízdat kulky. Se zaječením se odkulila stranou, na moment jí přitom všechno zbělalo, když jí lýtkem při pohybu projela další vlna bolesti, a pevněji sevřela rukojeť své pistole. S posmrknutím si uvědomila, že tady asi umře. Nenechají ji žít, ne po tom, co zabila jednoho z nich. Nemohla se ani vzdát, to by bylo ještě horší než smrt. Mohla jen čekat, až si pro ni přijdou a… a…

Za malou chvíli jí začalo být divné, že se pořád ještě nikdo neobjevil. Co jim sakra mohlo tak trvat? Navíc, když teď měla konečně chvíli klidu… kde byl ten zvuk střílení? Proč už žádný neslyšela? Ani běh, nadávky ani nic podobného?

Tak opatrně, jak jen se zraněnou nohou mohla, vykoukla a podívala se zpoza balvanu. Uviděla tam ležet tělo toho bandity, kterého zabila, a pak asi tří dalších. Možná jich bylo víc, ale nedokázala to poznat. Mezi nimi procházelo několik dalších postav, prohledávaly mrtvé postavy, kontrolovaly, jestli ještě někdo dýchal, a těm, kteří ano, daly bez milosti kulku přímo mezi oči. V Koře zamrzla krev, když viděla takovou chladnokrevnost, i když jí svědomí napovídalo, že nájezdníci by se k ní nezachovali o moc příjemněji.

Znovu se schovala za kámen, se syknutím si přejela prstem kolem pulzujícího zranění na noze a zoufale se rozhodovala mezi zavoláním na ty snad hodné muže a ženy, jestli by jí nepomohli, nebo zůstáním zticha. Začínala se cítit čím dál hůř, oči ji pálily, motala se jí hlava, krk měla oteklý, že skoro nemohla dýchat, a do nohy jako by jí někdo neustále bodal velký, ostrý nůž. Potom na ni dopadl stín a ona si všimla, že někdo stál před ní.

Byl to muž, určitě vyšší než ona, v dlouhém, špínou pokrytém plášti a s trošku legračním westernovým kloboukem na hlavě. Co ovšem nebylo legrační ani trochu, byla puška, kterou držel v rukou a mířil jí přímo na Koru. Černou kůži na bradě a pod nosem mu pokrýval pěstěný vous a na pravé straně pláště se blyštěla zlatá pěticípá hvězda se slovem _Šerif_ vyvedeným stejně zlatými písmeny.

„Nehejbej se!" pronesl hlubokým hlasem s neznámým přízvukem a zamračil se na Koru.

Ta jeho přání, či spíše rozkaz, splnila do puntíku přesně.

Omdlela.

(…)

_(O něco později, navečer, město Megaton, Centrální Pustina)_

„… to vypadá? Chlapi se ptají…"

„… se brzy probrat…"

Kora zmateně zamrkala, jak jí ušima proplouvalo několikero hlasů. Tiše zasténala, zkusila víc otevřít oči a podívat se kolem sebe. Ospalý pohled okolo jí však neukázal žádného člověka. Přesto jí ukázal víc, než dost.

Byla v domě, nebo si alespoň myslela, že to byl dům. Nějak nepřipomínal nic, co si pod pojmem dům představovala. Všechny komiksy ukazovaly domy ze dřeva a proutí, pokud šlo o barbarské příběhy o Grognakovi, případně realističtější domy z cihel, sádry a malty, nebo i lehčí domy z papundeklu. Tohle byl první dům, který viděla, který byl postavený z plechu. Plochý strop, stěny okolo ní, dokonce i podlaha byly plechové. Byl na místech začerněný, pár míst zrezivělých nebo prožraných neznámým škůdcem, přesto vypadaly dost bytelně, stejně jako ten plot zvenčí…

Plot! Cesta, město, nájezdníci…

Zaplavená vzpomínkami se Kora pokusila zvednout, jen aby s náhlým pocitem slabosti padla zpátky do postele. V boku ji ostře zapíchalo a nohu jakoby jí sevřeli do svěráku. „Áúú!"

Náhlý sten přihnal do místnosti téměř okamžitě dva muže. Na jednoho si dokázala vzpomenout zvenku, byl to ten divný kovboj s šerifskou hvězdou, který na ni mířil puškou. Druhý byl v bílém (alespoň na místní poměry, pravděpodobně nenavyklé prát často oblečení) doktorském plášti, který jí na moment až děsivě připomněl tátu. Rychlý pohled do tváře však jakoukoliv naději zhatil. Byl to jen pohled v jeho očích, který jí tátu připomněl. Vídala ten pohled často, když prohlížel ostatní obyvatele Vaultu ve své ordinaci.

„Jak jsem říkal, Lucasi," řekl ten, zřejmě, doktor, klidně přešel ke strachy ztuhlé Koře a upřeně se jí zadíval do očí. Něčím jí do nich posvítil tak prudce, že začala slzet, potom jí prohmatal bok i nohu, na což bolestivě zakňourala. „Živá a zdravá, nemá nic horšího než ránu na noze, teď už čistou a zalátovanou. Za chvíli bude běhat jako krtkopotkan." Otřel si ruce o plášť. „A teď mě omluv, mám na starosti další lidi." Nato odkráčel a nechal Koru samotnou i s jejím zachráncem.

Pořád ji trochu děsil, dost na to, aby se co nejvíc přitiskla zády ke rzí obarvené stěně, ale už ji děsil spíš dobrým způsobem, jestli to vůbec dávalo smysl. Jako by byl opravdu zlý jen na ty, co chtějí ostatním ublížit, a na ostatní sice štěkal, ale nekousal. Přinejmenším už si ji neměřil tak vražedně, jako tam venku.

„Já sem Lucas Simms," řekl nakonec a pozorně si dívku prohlížel. „Sem šerif Megatonu, to je město, kde právě seš, maličká, a taky tu dělám starostu, když na to přijde." Přejel jí očima po těle, i když v tom Kora necítila nic z oplzlosti, se kterou se na ni díval Butch a jeho parta. „Přiznám se, tam venku sem zazmatkoval a myslel si, že seš jednou z těch, co se nám pokusili sebrat naše krásný městečko. Ale když se na tebe koukl náš doktor Church, hned mě vyved z omylu. Čistá kůže, navoněný vlasy, zuby jak ze sádry a ostříhaný nehty se tu nevidí každej den. Samozřejmě, mělo mě to trknout podle tvý vaultský kombinézy, ale v zápalu boje to člověku moc nezapaluje," zasmál se uvolněným, pobaveným smíchem.

Kora se nejistě pokusila úsměv oplatit, ale spíš cítila, jako by ji do pusy chytila křeč. Pořád si totiž nebyla jistá, co s ní hodlali udělat. Mohli to být otrokáři, mohli ji chtít rozporcovat a sníst, mohli ji chtít proměnit na robota nebo jí vysát duši…

„Che, koukám, že podle těch vyjukanejch kukadel, co na mě tak poulíš, bys pro město nebyla hrozbou ani jako nájezdník," ušklíbl se šerif, ale stále se vstřícným tónem. „Mám tu jednoduchou dohodu – v mym městě platí moje zákony. Budeš se chovat hezky k lidem tady a voni, a tim pádem i já, se budem chovat hezky k tobě. Co řikáš?"

Nějakým zázrakem se jí podařilo zakývat hlavou, strach pomalinku ustupoval upřímné srdečnosti toho muže. I kradmý pohled do stran, kde našla svůj batoh a pistoli, ji ujistil v tom, že jí zřejmě nikdo nechtěl ublížit.

„Takže, podle doktora už můžeš klidně chodit. Chápej, on by to řek spíš jako rozkaz, protože zabíráš postel, ale zase není úplně bez citu. Takže všechno hezky v klidu. Zkus se zvednout, zkontroluj si věci, podívej se po městě. Megaton je klidná, přátelská komunita, i když ten útok způsobil, že pár lidí je kapku napjatejch. Nevšímej si toho, buď milá a lidi budou milí na tebe, kapišto?" Vida další kývnutí, šerif si narovnal klobouk a zamířil ke dveřím.

„P-Počkejte!" Když uviděla, že se opravdu zastavil, zajíkla se, ale pak ze sebe dostala tiché: „Děkuji. Za… za pomoc."

„Heh… děvče, já tě akorát nezastřelil. A i když je pravda, že se to tady venku za pomoc považovat dá, v Megatonu ještě nikdo nekles tak hluboko, aby nepomoh potřebnýmu." Lucas na ni naposledy kývl a odešel.

Trvalo jí to nakonec déle než pár minut, ale Kora se přece jen opravdu dokázala zvednout. Levé lýtko jí tepalo slabou bolestí při každém kroku, ale po chvíli už to dokázala přežívat jen s občasným tichým syknutím. Prohrabání batohu ji ubezpečilo, že měla stále všechny svoje věci, a doktor jen cosi zabručel, když se s ním zdvořile rozloučila a vyšla ven.

Megaton byl zevnitř mnohem úchvatnější než zvenčí. Byla to vlastně ohromná, i když relativně mělká jáma, kolem které byly nakupené domy, potrubí, schodiště, lampy a rozvody elektrických drátů v tak nepřehledné a přitom organizované změti, že Kora strávila celých deset minut jen otáčením se kolem vlastní osy a koukáním okolo. Spoustu domů spojovaly včetně schodů i trubkovité rampy, na volnějším místě byl uvázaný brahmin a jeho dvě kraví hlavy klidně spásaly zbytek trávy a kořínků, které dokázal vyrýt ze země. A lidé! Nebyly to sice zástupy lidí, ale v porovnání s dvěmi, třemi desítkami obyvatel Vaultu jich tu bylo několikrát víc, a ještě k tomu všemu v otevřeném prostoru. Kora se snažila snášet svou novou situaci statečně, ale nikdy si pořádně neuměla představit otevřené nebe nad hlavou a tolik místa okolo sebe. Ráda o tom přemýšlela, když četla komiksy o barbaru Grognakovi a sledovala ho na jeho poutavých dobrodružstvích, ale teď, když se její fantazie staly skutečností, zjistila, že je to mnohem děsivější, než si byla ochotná připustit.

Nijak jí v tom nepomáhalo, že všichni, kteří ji míjeli, si ji nestydatě prohlíželi, někteří pouze zvědavě, ale většina s podezřívavou ostražitostí, která u mnohých z nich až hraničila s nepřátelstvím. Z tolika nepříjemné pozornosti se Koře začalo dělat špatně od žaludku.

‚_Nebo je to hladem?'_ Nejistě si přejela rukou po břiše, které na dotek skutečně slabě zakručelo. Naposledy měla oběd ve Vaultu, teď se pomalu stmívalo a ona měla za sebou velmi krušné odpoledne, čítající honičku po Vaultu, první vstoupení do skutečného světa a v neposlední řadě srážku s nájezdníky a následné zranění. Skutečně cítila, že trochu jídla by jí hodně pomohlo k tomu, aby se alespoň trochu uklidnila.

Její první dotazy na kolemjdoucí byly kapku nesmělé, ale přesto ji po chvíli nasměrovali ke dvěma místům, kde by se mohla najíst – Moriartyho salón a jídelna Mosazná lucerna. Vida, že hospoda byla takřka u ní, zatímco k Moriartymu by musela přes celé město, zamířila raději tam. Venku u stolů už sedělo několik lidí, přesto si snadno našla místo na jedné z volných židlí a nejistě se rozhlédla okolo. Neviděla tu žádné jídlomaty, které by vydávaly jídlo, a to, které její sousedé jedli z talířů, vypadalo docela divně. Jak tu ti lidé získávali potravu? Měli snad nějaké speciální přístroje zabudované ve stolech? Kora se prohnula v zádech a podezřívavě přejížděla pohledem po spodní desce stolu, než ji náhlý hlas před ní vyrušil tak nečekaně, že si div nepřerazila hlavu o stůl, jak se rychle pokusila narovnat.

„Vítej u Mosazný lucerny. Tváře si docela pamatuju, a vím určitě, že tebe sem tu ještě nikdy neviděla. Jen procházíš, že?" Mladá žena s bronzovými loknami a trochu unavenýma očima pozorně sledovala Koru, než se zastavila na její kombinéze. Překvapeně vykulila oči. „Počkej počkej. Ty si ta holka z Vaultu, co šerif našel po dnešním nájezdu, že jo?"

„É… ano, to jsem já," přikývla Kora nejistě, velmi si vědoma toho, že jejich rozhovor upoutal pozornost všech strávníků okolo.

„No, tak to ze mě dělá něco jako tvůj druhý uvítací výbor, viď?" Dívce se na tváři objevil o něco veselejší úsměv. „V tom případě vítej v Megatonu, nejpřátelštějším místě na týhle straně Potomacu… to je řeka kousek odtud," upřesnila, když uviděla Kořin zmatený pohled. „Máme tu všechno – jídelnu, noclehárnu, doktora, místo, kde se můžeš zásobit na cestu – zkrátka vše, co skutečný město potřebuje." Jeden ze zákazníků si odkašlal, načež trochu podrážděně dodala: „Jo, máme i Moriartyho salón. Ale tam bych být tebou nechodila, Moriarty je svině a klidně ti nachčije do pití, když si bude myslet, že mu to projde. A jestli se tu někomu nelíbí, klidně může jít žrát jinam!" obořila se na muže, který jen s tichým zamručením znovu sklonil hlavu ke svému jídlu.

„Aha… no…" Kora si připadala poněkud hloupě, ale přesto jí kručící žaludek nedal, aby se nezeptala. „Promiňte, že se ptám, ale… kde tu máte jídlomaty? Ještě jsem tu žádný neviděla a docela bych i něco snědla…"

„Jídlomaty?" Žena vykulila oči, pak zaklonila hlavu a zplna hrdla se rozesmála. Vzápětí ale zamávala rukou, aby Koru uklidnila. „Teda děvče, ty seš fakt číslo." Zavrtěla hlavou. „Jako že se Jenny menuju, nikdy v životě sem neviděla jídlomat. Tady jídlo nevydává žádná mašina, tady normálně vaříme, kuchtíme, pečeme, cokoliv co je třeba, abychom měli co do huby. Žádný fajnový serepetičky jako to, co ste měli dole." Upřeně přejela Koru pohledem, tentokrát se zaměřením na její kapsy a batoh. „A nevim, jak to fungovalo u vás dole, ale tady se za jídlo platí. Společný nocleh je pro putující lidi zdarma, ale jídlo ti nikdo jen tak nedá. Máš čím zaplatit?"

„Zaplatit?" V Koře zatrnulo. Věděla, že okolní svět se bude od Vaultu lišit, ale netušila, jak moc. Ve Vaultu neexistovala měna – měli vouchery a týdenní poukazy na jídlo a pití. Ostatní věci se buď půjčovaly, směňovaly nebo kradly. Neexistovaly tam peníze, předválečné ani jiné, když samozřejmě nepočítala těch pár dětských bankovek, které si s Amatou vyrobily, když jim bylo osm, a pak vesele předstíraly, jak jsou bohaté a co všechno si koupí. Ten sen jí byl teď až bolestně vzdálený.

‚_Amata!'_ S náhlým vnuknutím si Kora vzpomněla na svou nejlepší kamarádku, především na všechno, co od ní dostala, než utekla z Vaultu. Mnoho dobrých rad, přátelské objetí, přání všeho nejlepšího tady venku, Jonasův modul a…

Pomalu si přendala batoh na břicho, rozevřela zip na něm a zašátrala uvnitř, než našla, co hledala. Ušmudlaný svazek vybledlých zelených bankovek. Nejistá, jak by na ně reagovali ostatní, vytáhla z batohu pouze jednu a ukázala jí Jenny. „Platí… platí tu tohle jako peníze?"

„Ukaž." Jenny jí bankovku sebrala, s přimhouřenýma očima si ji prohlédla a znovu se usmála. „Předválečná měna, co? Nedivím se, že ste měli ve Vaultu něco takovýho." Otočila se zpět na Koru. „Říkám předválečná, protože platila před válkou. Jasně, i teď to má svou cenu a pár těhle," zamávala zeleným papírkem v ruce, „ti zajistí slušnou večeři. Ale skutečnou měnu tu představují zátky." Zkoumavě se zahleděla na Kořin batoh. „Ty asi nevedeš, co?"

„Zátky?" Koru už podruhé za ten den šokovalo, co slyšela. Tady venku se platilo zátkami? „To myslíš jako… jako víčka od lahví?"

„Hlavně teda od Nuka-koly, ale jo, myslim přesně to," Jenny si nad Kořiným nechápavým výrazem povzdechla. „No jo, možná to není nejúžasnější platidlo na světě, ale určitě je trvanlivější než tohle," zamávala bankovkou, „co ti může vyblednout už po pár letech. Pevný, tvrdý víčka přečkaly válku celkem ve zdraví a platí se s nima prakticky všude. Nejstálejší měna tady v Pustině."

Kora se přistihla, že opět prohrabává batoh, dokud nenašla, co hledala. Plátěný pytlík, ve kterém našla otcův modul, plánky a peníze. Tedy, předtím je považovala za víčka od lahví, ale jak se zdálo, tady to byly peníze. Když k nim přidala tu trošku, co jí přisypala do ruky Amata, tak by to mohlo dát dohromady alespoň trošku slušný obnos. Když vytáhla jedno z víček na světlo, Jenny vykulila oči. „Kdes to sakra sebrala?"

„Ehm… to mám taky z Vaultu…" pod upřeným pohledem očí okolo se Kora nejistě ošila. Najednou ji napadlo, že dala dost jasně najevo, že neměla tušení, že se tu víčky platilo. Mohli si myslet, že je někomu ukradla! Rychle proto dodala: „M-Měli jsme pár lidí, co jednou z Vaultu vyšli ven… vrátili se s pár věcmi a bylo mezi nima i tohle…"

„Vyšli ven?" Jenny se nejprve zamračila, ale pak její tvář roztála. „Ale jasně! Ten pár, co sem přišel, když mi byly sotva čtyři." Na její přikývnutí se většině hostů vytratil z očí podezřívavý pohled. „Moc si je nepamatuju, ale šerif Simms o nich často mluvil. I když tady se moc nezdrželi. No ale zpátky k věci," vrátila se k věcnému tónu, „máš zátky, to je prima, můžeš jimi zaplatit a ty starý peníze si schovat na pozdějc. Za dvacet zátek ti dám večeři a lahev vody k tomu. To je fér a mělo by ti to na večer stačit."

Kora nejistě kývla, nemajíc ani tušení o ceně jedné zátky, a postupně dostala z batohu příslušný obnos. Jenny je ihned sebrala, přepočítala a pečlivě prohlédla, pak kývla. „Jsou čistý." Zamířila zpátky do budovy a nechala zmatenou dívku přemýšlet o smyslu té divné věty, než se vrátila s talířem, na kterém byla dlouhá, úzká tyčinka s několika nabodnutými kousky čehosi a pár plátků masa. Postavila to před Koru spolu se špinavou lahvičkou vody a mrkla na ni. „Dobrou chuť!"

Z vůně, která z talíře stoupala, se Koře udělalo nevolno i hladno zároveň. Sáhla po jednom z plátků masa, ale okamžitě s vyjeknutím ucukla, když ji horké jídlo popálilo na prstech. Zrudlá studem z řehotu lidí okolo raději sáhla po špejli a opatrně z ní zuby stáhla jeden z nabodnutých kousků. Její první reflex, když se jí do úst dostala tuhá, pálivá a silně okořeněná hmota, byl okamžitě ji vyplivnout, ale rychle si zacpala pusu rukou, aby to potlačila. Donutila se pomalu žvýkat, zatímco jí oči slzely z rozpálené ústní dutiny, a když konečně polkla, nebyla si jistá, jestli se to maso ještě nehýbalo. Bylo ale k jídlu, a druhý kousek snědla už o poznání nadšeněji. Koření se jí začalo rozpouštět v ústech a přidávalo každému soustu lehce pikantní chuť, a když nakonec zvládla ukousnout i z jednoho z plátků, zjistila, že maso bylo mnohem měkčí, než si prve myslela. Taky bylo zcela čerstvé, ne jako ty blafy z jídlomatů, a voda byla sice zteplalá, ale přefiltrovaná a bez radiace. Za chvíli už se cpala ostošest, a když o pár minut později přišla Jenny, Kořin talíř i lahev zely prázdnotou.

„Mělas hlad, co? Ani se ti nedivim, po tom útoku jsme měli kšefty jako nikdy," Jenny bleskově sklidila nádobí, včetně prázdné lahvičky a nepoužitých příborů (kterých si Kora všimla až teď), a na tváři se jí objevilo cosi, co se dalo vzdáleně považovat za úsměv. „Dáš si ještě něco? Možná pivo nebo tak? Nemáme výběr jako Moriarty, ale všechno je tu čistý a neředěný."

„To raději ne, díky," zavrtěla hlavou Kora, kterou naplněný žaludek uklidnil jako nic předtím. Svět byl najednou o kousek méně nepřátelský, Pustina trochu méně rozlehlá a lidi okolo trochu příjemnější. Dokonce ani její vyhnání nebylo tak…

S rozšířenýma očima na Koru dopadl důvod, proč tu venku vlastně byla a jedla nesyntetizované, i když neuvěřitelně chutné jídlo.

„Jenny? Prosím tě, potřebuju vědět, jestli městem neprošel muž! Už trochu starší, tak kolem padesáti, našedivělé černé vlasy, bradka. Asi měl taky kombinézu Vaultu, možná doktorský plášť a-"

„Hou, zpomal holka zpomal," zvedla Jenny ruce. „Jak řikám, pamatuju si lidi, ale tys první nováček, co sem tu viděla za pár týdnů. Nikdo jiný se sem na jídlo nestavil." Zkoumavě si Koru prohlédla. „Kdy tady měl být tenhleten tvůj neznámý?"

„Dneska… možná včera," řekla Kora nejistě.

„Hm. Třeba jedl u Moriartyho, nebo měl jídlo sebou. Anebo si nakoupil u Moiry, ta občas prodává i něco trvanlivějšího na cestu, i když bys mohla spíš sežrat vlastní boty a bylo by to poživatelnější," pokrčila Jenny rameny. „Ale jestli ho tak moc hledáš, zeptej se šerifa. Ten ví o každým, kdo tudy projde."

„Šerif… Simms?" zeptala se Kora překvapeně.

„Jojo, to je on. Už ste se potkali, viď?" zakřenila se servírka. „No, jestli ho chceš vidět ještě předtím, než padne tma, zkus to u brány. Často kolem ní štráduje, když nedělá obchůzky po městě. Ale myslim, že po tom dnešním útoku už bude klid."

Kora rychle poděkovala, zvedla se a poněkud zpomaleným klusem se rozběhla k bráně. Její náhle plný žaludek ostře protestoval proti nadbytečné námaze, a Kora sama si stále přišla podivně slabá. Přesto byla u brány za pár minut, a šerif dorazil z procházky okolo hradeb jen o další minutu později.

„Doktor, vědec, Vaulťan jako ty, co? Jménem James? Hmmm… nic mi to vysloveně neříká," drbal se zamyšleně na bradě.

„Prosím, šerife! Je to životně důležité! Potřebuju ho najít. Nevzpomínáte si vůbec na nic, cokoliv?" Kořin hlas by obměkčil žulu. Teď, když se už nemusela příliš soustředit na záchranu vlastního života před nájezdníky a smrtí hladem, byla touha najít tátu silnější, než vše ostatní.

Lucas se usmál, dívčí prosby ho viditelně dostaly. „No, děvče, je možný, že tudy prošel. Snad sem s ním i mluvil, ale moc se nezdržel. Pokud vim, tak zamířil přímo do Moriartyho salónu, támhle na druhý straně města," ukázal prstem.

„Oh, díky!" vyhrkla Kora a měla se k odchodu, než jí na rameni přistála pevná ruka.

„Zadrž. Než tam vlítneš jako velká voda, měla bys vědět dvě věci."

„Ano? Co bych měla vědět, šerife?" Kora se nejistě ošila. Vypadal teď mnohem vážněji, než předtím.

„Za prvý – nevěř Moriartymu. Sice tomuhle městu hodně pomohl, hlavně tim, jak jeho obchody přilákaly karavany, aby se tu sem a tam zastavily, ale pořád je to pěkná svině. Obere tě o všechny věci nebo zátky, co máš, a ještě si budeš myslet, žes udělala dobrej obchod." Znovu jí přejel pohledem. „Navíc, děvče, někoho jako tebe by mohl využít hned vedle Novy. Takže si dávej bacha a všechno, co ti řekne, radši prosej přes trojnásobný síto."

„Ehm, kdo je Nova, šerife?" zeptala se Kora zmateně.

„Možná je lepší, že to nevíš," zavrtěl Lucas hlavou. „No, vlastně tomu by se dalo pomoct – mrkni támhle," ukázal rukou na ceduli, která hlásala Zásobárna u kráteru. „To je vobchod naší inženýrky a obchodnice v jednom, Moiry Brown. Občas se chová trochu ztřeštěně, ale kromě Moriartyho, který spíš jede v pití a drogách, je jediná, kdo nabízí trochu od všeho – zbraně, střelivo, oblečení, stimpaky. Hmm, léčivo radši kup od doktora dole v ordinaci, ale jinak má u sebe spoustu veteše." Kriticky si Koru změřil. „Možná, kdyby ses navlíkla do trochy kůže a něčím si zamazala obličej, nepovažoval by tě hned za snadnej cíl."

Kora zmateně zavrtěla hlavou, polovina proslovu jí nedávala smysl. Přesto si nechtěla šerifa popudit, z jeho tónu bylo jasné, že to s ní myslel dobře. „Dobrá, ehm, stavím se za Moirou a potom půjdu za Moriartym-"

„Ještě vteřinku, děvče." Teď už šerif vypadal trochu nejistěji, nebo možná přemýšlivěji, přesto po krátké odmlce pokračoval. „Koukni – ty seš z Vaultu, viď? Cos tam vlastně dělala, čím ses živila?"

„Já?" Kora zmateně vykulila oči, ale rozhodla se odpovědět. „Pomáhala jsem tátovi, v laboratoři a ordinaci… no, v laboratoři spíš, Správce nechtěl, aby na lidi sahal nevyučený doktor," přiznala. „A taky jsem občas vylepšovala Pana Ručku. To je náš robot," dodala na vysvětlenou, když uviděla Simmův zmatený obličej, potom trochu posmutnila, „chci říct, robot Vaultu 101. Už v něm nejsem vítaná."

„Aha," překvapivě, Lucas vypadal poněkud potěšeněji než před chvílí. Koru to na moment zmátlo a i ranilo, domnívajíc se, že snad mohl cítit radost nad tím, že ji vyhnali, ale jeho další slova to osvětlila. „Takže se zřejmě vyznáš v technických serepetičkách a podobně. To bys nám možná mohla pomoct s malým problémem."

„Já? Pomoct?" Kora se poněkud stydlivě podívala stranou. „Zrovna teď jsem to spíš já, kdo potřebuje pomoct, šerife – b-bez urážky," dodala honem, aby si to nevyložil špatně.

„Heh, chápu tě děvče, ale tady v Pustině si hodní lidi pomáhaj navzájem," usmál se Lucas přátelsky. „Ty pomůžeš jim, oni pomůžou tobě. Koukni – když mě, a tím pádem i Megatonu, pomůžeš vyřešit tendle problém, dostaneš ode mě sto zátek. To ti bude stačit na nějaké zásoby na cestu, jestli se chceš vydat hledat toho svýho doktora. Co řikáš?"

„Je to můj táta," zamumlala Kora, přesto se v ní viditelně zvedla vlna naděje. Neměla zase tolik peněz, alespoň si to myslela, všechny zátky ještě nepřepočítala. Další by se určitě hodily. „Mno, a… s čím vám můžu pomoct, šerife?"

„Koukni se támhle," ukázal znovu, na něco, co Koře nejprve připadalo jako poněkud větší modul, ležící v louži uprostřed města. Zamžourala očima, aby lépe prohlédla pomalu padající tmu. Ten tvar byl poněkud známý, jako by ho už někde viděla, jako by ho už znala. Někde už ho určitě viděla, někde…

„Dobrý bože! To je bomba!" vykřikla, když ji poznání osvítilo jako blesk z čistého nebe.

„Hej hej, tiše!" napomenul ji šerif, poněkud drsněji, než čekala. Mávnul rukou na pár lidí okolo, co na ně zírali, a tvrdě se na Koru podíval. „Ta bomba není nebezpečná, jasný? Aspoň ne právě teď. A místní si na ni sice zvykli, ale pořád není dobrý o ní křičet okolo. Nepomáhá to nervům, jasný?"

„P-Promiňte," vykoktala Kora, div nezacouvala až k bráně. „Ale já… chci říct, co má ta bomba společného se mnou?"

„No, to je ta horší část," povzdechl si Simms.

(…)

_(O patnáct minut později, Zásobárna u kráteru, město Megaton, Centrální Pustina)_

‚_Hrůza… táta byl ve městě s nevybuchlou atomovou bombou. A já jsem tu taky!'_ Kora se snažila uklidnit divoce bušící srdce, když opatrně vcházela do obchodu. A po ní šerif chtěl, aby tu bombu zneškodnila! Co mu měla říct? Že spojovat rozpojené obvody na základní desce robota se ani vzdáleně nepodobalo deaktivaci jaderné nálože? Vždyť o tom nevěděla prakticky nic! A co hůř, dokud to někdo – ne ona – neudělá, město je v neustálém nebezpečí. Nedokázala pochopit, jak si tu vůbec někdo mohl třeba i jen vykopat díru v zemi, tím méně postavit město.

‚_Ale požádal tě o pomoc. Spoléhá na tebe,'_ připomněl jí malý, neodbytný hlásek vzadu v hlavě. Právě kvůli tomu hlásku to zatím ještě neprohlásila za beznadějný případ, i když si byla bolestně vědoma mezer ve svých znalostech. Pokud by to pomohlo místním, třeba by oni na oplátku pomohli jí. Podle Simmse si dobří lidé pomáhali navzájem. A ona opravdu potřebovala najít tátu.

K čemuž nejprve musela navštívit Moriartyho… a před ním zajít za Moirou, podívat se prý po něčem vhodnějším na sebe.

„Drž ruce, abych na ně viděl," zavrčel někdo před ní.

Vylekaně nadskočila a dala ruce nad hlavu, jistá, že ji někdo přepadnul. Teprve překvapená tvář hlídače v obchodu a peskování mladé ženy, která vyšla ze sousední místnosti, jí připomněly, že nejen že už byla v obchodě, ale zřejmě ji ani nikdo nechtěl okrást nebo zabít.

Prozatím.

„Cole, ty pitomče, neděs mi zákazníky," obořila se na něj mladě-vypadající, rudovlasá dívka, nakrátko ostříhaná a oblečená do zamaštěné kombinézy, která kdysi před věky pravděpodobně měla vybledle modrou barvu. Přátelsky se na Koru usmála. „Ahoj, ty ruce můžeš dát dolů, Col je jen ochranka. Však víš, kvůli zlodějům a tak." Natáhla ruku, ale těsně než jí Kora stihla potřást, ucukla, oči navrch hlavy. „No páni, to je vaultský oblek! Ten sem neviděla ani nepamatuju. Nejsi náhodou to děvče, co mi sem přineslo svůj původní?" Zkoumavě se na Koru podívala, pak zavrtěla hlavou. „Né, to nejsi ty. Musela bys být mnohem starší… no, nebo aspoň o trochu. Nevadí." Znovu nasadila příjemný úsměv a napřáhla ruku. „Já jsem Moira Brown a vedu tenhle obchod. Taky opravuju věci, vyrábím nové a ve volném čase se věnuju vynalézání a sepisování knih. Co tě sem přivádí?"

„E-eeh…" Koře zase na moment vynechal mozek, což se jí poslední dobou stávalo dost často. Bála se, aby se z toho nestal zvyk. „No, já… šerif Simms mi doporučil, abych si sem došla nakoupit nějaké oblečení-"

„Tak to jsi tady úplně správně!" prohlásila Moira, popadla Koru za ruku a táhla ji do zadní části místnosti, kde byl stůl a několik vysokých skříněk, zřejmě na oblečení. „Určitě ti najdeme něco, co by ti mohlo padnout – třeba i moji vyztuženou vaultskou kombinézu, co říkáš? Taky se ti můžu podívat na zbraně, jestli chceš, a případně prodat cokoliv dalšího, co bys mohla chtít."

„Ale já… paní-"

„Moiro! Žádná paní, Moiro," prohlásila dívka nesmlouvavě. „Nejsem ještě stará bába, takže pěkně prosím jménem… a ty jsi?"

„Kora," řekla Kora a poněkud se jí ulevilo. Moira byla skutečně tak přátelská, jak šerif tvrdil. „Víš, Moiro, já… nevím, jestli budu mít dost peněz-"

„To pořešíme," mrkla Moira přátelsky. „Hoď sem na stůl, co máš na výměnu, já přinesu pár svých věcí, a uvidíme, co bychom dali dohromady."

Inventura Koru až nečekaně zabolela. Připomněla jí totiž, jak málo toho měla, co by mohla nabídnout k obchodování. Pistole, co jí dala Amata, tři zásobníky po dvanácti kulkách, vzduchovka s asi padesáti broky, baseballová pálka, dvě – ne, teď už jen jedna – lahev s vodou, komiks o barbaru Grognakovi, čtyři stimpaky, pytlík zátek – které po přepočítání daly dohromady něco málo pod dvě stě zátek – a malý svazek předválečných bankovek. A plánek, který našla v otcově pouzdře. A samozřejmě Butchova kožená bunda, kterou Kora stydlivě hned zase schovala, než se zrudlými tvářemi prohlásila, že to nebylo nic důležitého.

„Hmm, to není moc, ale něco s tím udělat půjde," prohlásila Moira a vesele se podívala na komiks. „Prodala bys tenhle?"

„No… musím?" zeptala se Kora nejistě. Přišlo jí, že ten komiks je snad poslední pojítko mezi ní a Amatou, domovem, který měla posledních devatenáct let. Nechtěla se ho vzdát, pokud jí nebude hrozit smrt, a i potom věděla, že se bude cítit velmi špatně, když ho vymění za tak světské věci, jako byly jídlo a voda.

„Vůbec ne, drahoušku, jen tě oťukávám," mrkla Moira přátelsky. „No, pistoli potřebuješ, bez ní v Pustině daleko nedojdeš, a basebalku bych si být tebou nechala, tyhle krámy se zaseknou v nejhorší možný okamžik." Zkoumavě bloudila očima po věcech, potom je zničehonic vytřeštila tak prudce, že Kora polekaně odskočila. Col se na ně zamračil, ale Moira je oba ignorovala, jen bleskově rozvinula plánek, pak se podívala na Koru. „Odkud máš tohle?"

„To… to je z Vaultu, po tátovi," řekla Kora nejistě. „Je to důležité? Moc tomu nerozumím…"

„Jestli je to důležité? Koro, to jsou plánky pro Vše-střelovač!" prohlásila Moira, jako by šlo o životně důležitý objev.

„Uh… pro co?"

„Ach, no jasně, ty jsi z Vaultu. To nevadí, prostě to jsou plánky na sestavění takového šikovného udělátka, které střílí, co si zamaneš. Kulky, rakety, hřeby, kameny, ponožky – vážně super věc," Moira už plánek hltala očima, než se otočila na Koru, v očích žádostivý pohled. „Za tenhle plánek ti snesu modré z nebe!"

Nakonec sice Moira oblohu k zemi nedostala, přesto Kora odcházela více než spokojená. Moira na místě přešila a upravila Kořinu kombinézu, podšila ji vydělanou kůží z několika rozbitých kožených zbrojí, přidala pevný opasek s několika kapsami a přes hruď provedla pás na náboje. Koře to sice připadalo poněkud legrační, ale byla vděčná za cokoliv, co by ji mohlo na cestě ochránit. Zároveň prodala svou vzduchovku (Moira jednoznačně prohlásila, že tohle sotva ublíží věcem, které by sejmula jedinou kulkou z pistole) a místo toho koupila další dva stimpaky, tři zásobníky do své pistole, pět dalších lahviček s přečištěnou vodou a několik krabiček trvanlivých sucharů, dvě plechovky fazolí s vepřovým a jednu velmi ceněnou krabičku, ve které podle Moiry byly pravé salcburské steaky („Stačí ohřát nad ohněm a přijde ti, že ani nebyly na světě přes sto padesát let!"). Bohužel to poněkud ztenčilo její zásoby peněz a měla teď jen něco málo přes sto zátek. Moira jí účastně vysvětlila, že věci tu okolo byly skutečně drahé, především stimpaky a střelivo, ale zároveň s tím jí nabídla, že si může celkem snadno vydělat tím, že bude její „výzkumná asistentka". Kora prozatím zdvořile odmítla, přesto si sebou nesla papír s poznámkami o prvních třech úkolech pro Moiřina Poutníkova Průvodce Přežití v Pustině („Má to všechna P, která potřebuješ k životu!"). Kora nad tím nápadem vrtěla hlavou, ale kdyby jí Moira nabídla už hotovou knížku, asi by ji koupila. Až příliš dobře věděla, že o přežití tady venku nevěděla zhola nic.

Megaton už se plně ponořil do tmy, když zamířila do salónu. Cestu nacházela kombinací zraku a opatrného následování zábradlí, osvícení Pip-Boye při tom běželo na plný výkon. Koře se poněkud ulevilo, že má sebou takovou šikovnou baterku, přesto to ani zdaleka nestačilo, aby viděla vše kolem sebe. Naštěstí Megaton nebyl ani zdaleka tak temný, jak se obávala. Kromě Měsíce, který tiše a klidně svítil na večerní obloze, mělo několik domů nad průčelími transparenty, a Moriartyho salón byl naštěstí jedním z nich. Byla u něj ani ne chvilku poté, co opustila Moiřin obchod, a s hlubokým nádechem opatrně otevřela dveře a vstoupila.

Hned ve dveřích se zarazila, jak na ni zaútočil smrad laciného pití, nemytých těl, zvratků a ještě něčeho, co vůbec nechtěla jmenovat. Ano, už první vstup do města ji podobným pachům vystavil, ale otevřené prostranství přece jen dokázalo takové věci značně utlumit. Tady nebylo zhola nic, ani náznak klimatizace, a Koře připadalo, že teď by dost dobře mohl její žaludek udělat to, co nezvládl při prvním požití místního jídla. S tváří zkřivenou nevolí a potlačovanou nechutí udělala další krok dovnitř, snažíc se ignorovat posměšné pohledy štamgastů, a bez rozhlížení okolo si pospíšila k nálevu. Doufala, že si jí přestanou všímat, když to bude vypadat, jako že si objednává.

V tom se na ni otočila postava za pultem a Kora zachrčela, když jí vyděšený jekot uvízl na půl cesty v hrdle.

Byl to člověk, muž, pravděpodobně o něco starší než ona. Šlo to však dost těžko poznat, protože jeho rysy se odlupovaly. Doslova a do písmene odlupovaly. Tváře, krk, rty, paže – snad všude po těle měl zhrublou nahnědlou kůži, na které byly jasně vidět různě velké narudlé pruhy, jako by utrpěl popáleniny druhého stupně. Jinde zase jakoby celé kusy kůže chyběly a odkrývaly narudlé provazce svalů pod ním, což při jejich neustálém pohybu způsobovalo, že se jí žaludek začal znovu bouřit. Na druhý pohled Kora musela připustit, že nevypadal vysloveně nemocně – alespoň ne tím způsobem, že by byl právě teď v bolestech nebo umíral, přesto si nedokázala představit, že tohle mohlo být přirozené. Tomuhle… člověku… se muselo stát něco nevyslovitelně příšerného.

„Hej, holokožče. Můžu ti něco donýst? Pivo? Něco jinýho? Cokoliv?" Při uslyšení toho hlasu málem znovu vyjekla. Byl nízký, hrubý a jakoby o něco dřel, snad o tu divnou tvrdou dřevěnou věc, co se v dobách před elektřinou používala k drhnutí špíny z prádla. Na klidu jí to nepřidalo ani v nejmenším.

„A… já… m-můžu si nejprve vybrat?" vykoktala, než se odhodlala zabořit tvář do nejbližšího jídelního lístku a nezvednout ji, dokud ta… ta věc, neodejde někam daleko od ní. Ke své smůle tu nikde žádný jídelní lístek neviděla. Ani tabuli s napsanými cenami. Jak se tu sakra účtovalo, když si člověk nemohl nic ověřit? Vymýšleli si ty ceny snad?

„Hej… ty mi ani nebudeš nadávat? Nesjedeš mě? Ani mě nějak neponížíš?" Navzdory chrapotu, který by víc příslušel nějakému zvířeti, Kora stále dokázala rozlišovat natolik, aby zachytila změnu hlasu. Nedalo jí to, aby nezvedla oči – a podívala se přímo do jeho. Byly stejně modré jako normální lidské, jen o něco vybledlejší, ale emoce se v nich zrcadlily snad ještě víc, než v těch jejích. Překvapení, které na moment zakrylo vše pod ním, Koru udeřilo do tváře jako rána basebalkou – strach, ponížení, tiché utrpení a taková míra zoufalství, že to až hraničilo se smířeností s čímkoliv, co mohl osud hodit jeho směrem. Před ní nestálo žádné zvíře, ale člověk s tak těžkým osudem, že by zanechal jizvy na hrdinovi z jakéhokoliv předválečného filmu.

Kora se tak hluboce zastyděla za své chování, že by si okamžitě nafackovala, kdyby okolo nebyli další lidi. I to ji zastavilo jen tak tak.

„Ne, nic z toho jsem neměla v úmyslu," řekla tak příjemným hlasem, jaký ze sebe jen dokázala vydolovat. Pokusila se o povzbudivý úsměv, i když výrazy jí dneska vůbec nešly. „Jen mi dejte chviličku, než si vyberu, ano prosím?"

„Teda… tohle je překvapení. Většina holokožců v tomhle městě se ke mně chová hůř než k odpadu," pokračoval muž, v tónu stále jasné překvapení i opatrnou vděčnost, která Koře skoro vehnala slzy do očí. Ztišil hlas. „Koukni – Moriarty by mě zabil, kdyby se o tom dozvěděl, ale jen kvůli tobě – dám ti malou slevu, kdykoliv si tu něco koupíš, dobře? Ber to jako dárek."

„Opravdu?" Teď měla zase vděčnost v hlase Kora. Tohle bylo poprvé, kdy se k ní někdo zachoval opravdu altruisticky, jen za to, že k němu byla milá. Skutečnost, že to přišlo od člověka, který vypadal jako chodící mrtvola, ji jen utvrdila v tom, že tu nesmí soudit věci na první pohled.

„Jasně. Moje jméno je Gob. Když budeš něco potřebovat, jen zakřič," řekl Gob, ale zatím se stále neotočil pryč, jako by doufal v trochu delší rozmluvu.

Kora nejistě hledala, jaké téma by načala, ale mozek měla úplně prázdný. Až na to, čeho se bála zeptat, ze strachu, že ho urazí. Ale nakonec zvědavost přece jen zvítězila. „Um, Gobe – promiň, jestli tě to urazí, ale… kdo vlastně jsi?"

„Cože?" Gob na moment vypadal upřímně zmateně, potom už podezřívavě. „Sem ghúl, cos myslela? To chceš říct, že jsi nikdy neviděla ghúla? Odkud jsi to vylezla?"

Jeho tón Koru trochu zabolel, protože tohle už začala slýchat až příliš často, ale vědomí, že ke Gobovi se tu nikdo nechoval mile, ji zabrzdilo. Jenom zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsem z Vaultu. Až donedávna byl zavřený… víceméně… a mě vyhodili. Nevím nic o Pustině ani o jejích obyvatelích," přiznala se.

„No… to teda páni," řekl Gob, ještě chvíli Koru sledoval, ale pak jen pokrčil rameny. „Tak to asi vysvětluje, pročs mě hned neseřvala – i když, u holky bych čekal, že začne pištět a uteče pryč. No, holka, ghúl je člověk, kterýho zasáhla radiace. Hódně radiace. Dost na to, abys tím zaplnila tuhle díru a ještě ti zbylo na zákusek. Většinu lidí to zabije, pár jen skončí jako já. Však vidíš, odpadající kůže, hlasivky, žádný vlasy – playboy už z nikoho z nás nebude, ale aspoň nikomu nejdeme hned po hrdle." Zamrkal a pak se plácnul do čela. „No jo, tobě to nic neříká. Hele, holka – jestli narazíš na další ghúly-"

„Vás je víc?" přerušila ho Kora šokovaně.

„Cos myslela, že sem jediný svýho druhu? V Podsvětí – ale co ti budu vykládat – prostě když uvidíš další ghúly, koukej se, jestli mají oblečení. Jestli jo, s největší pravděpodobností sou inteligentní a dá se s nimi domluvit. Ti, co sou jen v hadrech – no, větších hadrech, než je tohle – tak sou nejspíš divoký a když tě uvidí, budou mít zájem jen o tvý maso. Po těch radši hned střílej."

„Divocí ghúlové? O maso?" Kora začala pomalu blednout.

„Jo, podzemí je jimi zamořený, hlavně stanice metra a tak, i když je můžeš potkat i nad zemí. Jen přátelská rada."

„Já… není mi moc dobře, raději půjdu na vzduch," Kora se napůl omámeně otočila a vykročila ke dveřím. To snad nebyla pravda – kromě těch nájezdníků tam venku byli ještě i ghúlové? Co tam ještě potká? Zdivočelé roboty? Čtyřnohé rohaté démony? Nazelenalé zrůdy z planety X? Málem narazila do blízké stoličky, než ji z děsivých úvah o světě za zdmi Vaultu, a teď už i Megatonu, vyrušil jiný hlas.

„Počkejte moment, mladá slečno."

Zmatená tak kultivovaným projevem se Kora otočila okolo, než jí zrak ulpěl na muži, který na její pohled kývnul rukou, aby přišla blíž. Nejistá, co by jí mohl chtít, ale odhodlaná se chovat k místním tak zdvořile, jak jen to šlo, přistoupila až k němu.

„Takové štěstí. A zrovna, když jsem už téměř ztratil veškerou naději," pokračoval muž příjemným hlasem, s lehkým přízvukem, který Kora tipovala na irský. „Já se jmenuji Burke, mladá slečno."

„Já jsem Kora, pane Burke," odpověděla, trochu zmatená jak jeho vystupováním, tak i oblekem, který, navzdory velmi lehkému zašpinění, představoval zatím to nejelegantnější, co tu v Pustině viděla.

„Zdvořilá slečna, která navíc zná dobré mravy?" Burke vypadal upřímně potěšený. „Myslím, že si budeme skvěle rozumět."

„Uh, pane Burke… můžu vědět, proč jste na mne zavolal?" Chtěla ještě dodat, že má napilno, když ji upoutala malá vyboulenina na prsou pod sakem, které měl na sobě. Až podezřele to vypadalo jako ta samá vyboulenina, kterou měl na sobě Správce, když nosil pod kombinézou pistoli!

Rázem si přišla mnohem méně v bezpečí, než předtím.

„Přímo k věci, slečno Koro, to se mi líbí," Burke se pohodlně opřel do křesla, prsty spletené dohromady. „Víte, zastupuji jistou osobu, které se nelíbí toto místo, tento… Megaton," vyslovil to jméno s jasným despektem. „A velice rád by toto místo viděl pryč z mapy světa, nejlépe pomocí té odpornosti, kterou si město samo velmi příhodně uchovává ve svém srdci."

Kořino vlastní srdce se nad tímhle málem zastavilo.

„Vy… vy to tu chcete vyhodit do povětří?" šokem se nezmohla na víc než přidušené zašeptání.

„Ale kdepak, slečno Koro," usmál se Burke. „Tu čest přenechám vám. Vám a tomuto šikovnému zařízení, které mám u sebe. Říkám mu pulzní hloubkový detonátor a je perfektní k tomu, aby s jeho pomocí ona atomová bomba vybuchla – pěkně na dálku, se mnou, a potažmo i vámi, naprosto v bezpečí. Co říkáte?"

„Ale… ale co místní lidé? Přece je nemůžete chtít všechny zabít."

„Ti lidé si sami zvolili svůj osud, když si vybudovali sídlo kolem tak nebezpečné zbraně," úsměv na Burkově tváři se do jeho hlasu nepromítl ani v nejmenším. „Kromě toho, slečno Koro, vyrozuměl jsem, že nejste místní? Podle vzhledu rozhodně ne. Nežijete v této žumpě, máte na mnohem víc. Nic vás sem neváže, žádná rodina, přátelé, nic." Tentokrát už se mu do hlasu úsměv vloudil, i když pro Koru měl odporně slizké zabarvení. „Pan Tenpenny, můj zaměstnavatel, by za tento úkol odměnil štědře vás i mne. Jako majitel toho nejluxusnějšího obývacího hotelu v celé Pustině, světově proslulé Tenpennyho věže, vám snadno zařídí jak odměnu, tak i místo ve svém sídle." Blahosklonně pokynul rukou. „Čisté pěkné šaty, kvalitní jídlo, dokonce i tekoucí voda na sprchování. Místní… chm, spodina… naproti tomu má napůl rozbitou čističku vody, ze které se sotva dá pít, a všechny věci si opatřuje přes prodej alkoholu a drog od místního majitele této žumpy, nebo těch pár věcí, co vymění s tahači brahmínů. Ti vám přece nebudou nijak chybět, slečno."

‚_Nebudou mi chybět…'_ Koře vytanuly na mysli tváře šerifa Simmse, který ji přinesl do města a nechal ošetřit, i když ji mohl prostě okrást a nechat být nebo i zastřelit. Doktor v klinice, jehož jméno zapomněla, servírka Jenny, Moira, dokonce i Gob… ty všechny by ztratila, nemluvě o nespočtu dalších životů, které by odsoudila k smrti. Mohla to udělat? Byla skutečně taková zrůda?

Ani si nemusela ty otázky pokládat, aby znala odpověď.

„A když to neudělám?" zeptala se tiše, ale přesto odhodlaně, napůl čekajíc, že po ní skočí a srazí ji na zem nebo ji rovnou zastřelí.

Pouze se usmál.

„Inu, pak najdu někoho, komu odměna pěti set zátek zavoní více," řekl klidně. „Ti s velkou pravděpodobností budou mít mnohem méně skrupulí než vy, mladá slečno."

Kora polkla, té zprávě porozuměla velmi jasně. Burke si najde někoho na splnění úkolu, dříve či později. Buď to bude ona, anebo někdo jiný, ale on někoho najde. A ona neměla šanci mu v tom zabránit. Byl sice milý a vystupoval velmi zdvořile, ale oči za slušivými brýlemi byly chladné a vypočítavé. I kdyby se ho pokusila zastřelit, tasil by dřív, než by se ona vůbec dotkla pistole. Neměla nic, co by proti němu mohla použít. Jediný, kdo vypadal, že by se mu mohl rovnat, byl…

Upínajíc se k jedinému nápadu, kterému věřila, že by mohl zachránit město, se Kora zhluboka nadechla a nasadila stejně tvrdý pohled, jako když bránila Amatu před správcem. Zajímavé, jak snadno jí tihle dva muži dokázali splynout. „Pane Burke," řekla zdvořilým, ale pevným hlasem, „udělám to pro vás, ale za tak nebezpečnou práci očekávám odpovídající ohodnocení."

Malinká dušička v ní se rozplynula, hned jak zahlédla jeho uznalý pohled.

„Přesně v to jsem doufal, mladá slečno. Jak jsem říkal, pět set zátek… pro vás, za rychlé splnění, by mohl být i tisíc." Kora nechtě zalapala po dechu, tolik zátek si uměla jen těžko představit. Burke se na to jen vědoucně usmál. „Jak jsem řekl, tisíc zátek. Zde je detonátor," podal jí malou, složitě vypadající součástku, „stačí ho umístit mezi roznětkové dráty, a já ho pak budu moci dálkovým zařízením snadno odpálit. Vy budete tou dobou v bezpečí v Tenpennyho věži, samozřejmě, přímo na jihozápad odtud, a společně si ten pohled vychutnáme spolu s vaší odměnou."

„Přijímám," Kora byla ráda, že se jí nezachvěl hlas ani ruka, když přijímala detonátor, potom se omluvila a vyklouzla ze salónu tak rychle, jak jí jen nohy stačily. Tohle bylo vážné – nemohla to udělat, ale nemohla ani nechat Burkeho odejít. Určitě měl jen omezenou trpělivost – kdyby se dlouho neukazovala, prostě by se sem vrátil a najal si někoho jiného. Děsila se toho, ale musel zemřít. Nemohla ho nechat ohrozit Megaton a všechny lidi v něm, prostě nemohla. Ale sama by s ním nic nesvedla, neuměla se prát a střílet neuměla už vůbec. Potřebovala někoho, kdo uměl oboje. Potřebovala pomoc.

V noci už venku moc lidí nebylo, a těch pár, které potkala, se na ni dívalo dost divně, když se ptala po šerifově domě. Uspěla asi až u pátého člověka, když už vehementně trvala na tom, že jde o přežití celého Megatonu. Teprve poté ji podezřívavě nasměroval k domu hned napravo od městské brány. Zabušila na dveře, jako by jí byla v patách celá armáda.

„Šerife! Šerife Simmsi! Musím s vámi mluvit, je to velice důležité!"

Dobývala se sotva deset vteřin, když hlasitě cvakl zámek a dveře se rozletěly. Šerif vypadal trošku podrážděně, v ruce měl opotřebovanou, přesto pečlivě vyspravovanou a nablýskanou pušku a za ním stál menší, asi desetiletý klučina, který si ji zvědavě prohlížel. Podoba mezi ním a šerifem Koru udeřila do očí na první pohled. Skoro určitě to byl jeho syn nebo možná synovec, na vnuka nebyl šerif dost starý… nebo si to alespoň myslela.

„To jsi ty?" šerif si ji podezřívavě změřil, aniž by odložil pušku. „Co je tak naléhavýho, že mi bušíš na dveře uprostřed noci?"

„Promiňte, šerife, ale tohle musíte vidět," Kora skoro bez dechu vytáhla z kapsy detonátor a podala mu ho. „Tohle mi dal pan Burke, takový muž v elegantním obleku, co sedí u Moriartyho, a chtěl, abych to dala do té bomby, co máte ve městě, že prý pak může explodovat na dálku."

„Cože udělal? Dej to sem. A jestli je to snad nějaký vtip…" Lucas si přístroj vzal, chviličku se na něj díval, potom se mu rozšířily oči. „Svatá dobroto, to je snad zlý sen. Ještě štěstí, žes mi to přinesla, děvče." Schoval ho do kapsy, zkontroloval nabití své pušky a kývl na chlapce za sebou. „Ty zůstaň tady Hardene, otec má něco na práci. A ty," podíval se na Koru, „pojď se mnou. Dostane se ti zkušenosti z první ruky, jak vypadá spravedlnost tady v Pustině!"

Pohled, kterým se na ni podíval, byl tak ledový, že Korou otřásl až do morku kostí. Teprve po chvíli jí došlo, že ta nepřátelskost nebyla určená jí, ale každému, kdo chtěl ublížit tomuhle městu, v tomto případě Burkemu. Jenže než jí to došlo, Lucas už byl pryč. Rychle za ním vyběhla z domu, ale ve tmě se jí prakticky okamžitě ztratil. A ona se pořád ve městě skoro vůbec nevyznala. Když konečně doběhla k Moriartymu, hádka už byla v plném proudu.

„… se mnou, Burke. Dokud nezjistím, o co ti sakra jde," Lucas vypadal už téměř nepříčetný, s prstem na spoušti a puškou pevně sevřenou.

Burke si jen povzdechl, střelil po Koře pohledem, ze kterého ji zamrazilo ještě víc, než když se na ni podíval šerif, a teatrálně se usmál. „Vždycky musíte všechno řešit tou nejobtížnější cestou, že šerife? Když jinak nedáte… veďte mne. Jsem hned za vámi."

„To bych ti radil!" utrhl se Lucas, otočil se a rozzuřeně vykročil k východu, přímo kolem ztuhlé Kory. Ta se nejistě podívala na něj, pak zpátky na Burkeho – a vše v její mysli se rozkřičelo na poplach, když v obleku oděného muže sice uviděla vstát, zároveň ale spatřila, jak mu ruka plynule zajela do výstřihu saka a sevřela tu vybouleninu na prsou.

Neměla čas sama tasit, neměla čas vyrazit mu zbraň z ruky, nestihla vůbec nic. To všechno jí prolétlo myslí za ten zlomek sekundy, ve kterém Burke vytáhl zbraň, malou pistoli ráže .32 s nasazeným tlumičem a zřejmě dalšími vymoženostmi, o kterých neměla ani tušení. Otevřela pusu, aby šerifa varovala, ale věděla, že nestihne ani to. Nemohla nic dělat. Proto udělala něco ještě mnohem hloupějšího.

Vrhla se do cesty mezi šerifa a Burkeho.

Její původní záměr, totiž jen šerifa odstrčit cesty, byl okamžitě zmařen, když na hranici slyšitelnosti zaslechla tři malá _pop-_nutí, jako by někdo odšpuntoval láhev šampaňského. Takřka vzápětí jí slabiny roztrhla dechberoucí bolest. Tentokrát skutečně vykřikla, nebo možná jen vyprskla, protože měla dojem, že jí něco vyplulo hrdlem a začalo ji to dusit. Bolest ji ochromila, skácela se na zem, vidění zamlžené a zčernalé. Ještě jí na uši zaútočily mnohem hlasitější zvuky, výkřiky, nadávky, další, už mnohem silnější střelba, ale nic z toho už nevnímala, když místo bílé, oslňující bolesti nastoupila sladká úleva bezvědomí.

(…)

_(Další den kolem poledne, klinika doktora Churche, město Megaton, Centrální Pustina)_

„Řeknu ti, děvče, že ještě nikdo neměl tak pitomý nápad jako ty – a neprovedl ho. Jó, chlapi mají spoustu ztřeštěných nápadů, ale záblesky zdravýho rozumu jim nakonec řeknou, aby se šli radši opít. Ty, zdá se, nemáš ani to," doktor zavrtěl hlavou. „Na druhou stranu, asi si okouzlila nějakýho hodně mocnýho strážnýho anděla. Vystřílel do tebe pět kulek, tři prošly skrz brnění. Dva čistý průstřely a jedna se zastavila těsně před žaludkem. Žádná prostřelená plíce, žádný proděravěný ledviny, nic. Milimetry tě dělily od okamžitý smrti. Jak řikám, buď někdo hodně mocnej nad tebou držel ruku, anebo seš živý ztělesnění bláznova štěstí."

„Díky, doktore," procedila Kora mezi zuby, jak se snažila nesténat bolestí, když jí byly měněny obvazy. Což bylo dost těžké, protože doktor sice znal svou práci, možná stejně dobře, jako její táta, ale kde se její otec choval něžně a pozorně, tenhle doktor s ní nakládal jako s kusem masa. Jemnějšího chování se tu snad dočkaly i železné zdi.

Napůl doufala, že se z té klidné propasti nevědomí nikdy nevynoří, ale bohužel – nebo bohudík? – se tak stalo. Přímo zpět do oslnivé, hořící vatry utrpení, natržených svalů a nervů, které křičely veškerou svou silou o hrůze, kterou prožily – a přenášely ji na Koru stokrát zvětšenou. A to jí doktor řekl, že když se probudila, byla pod silnou vrstvou sedativ. Jestli tohle byla utišená verze bolesti, přísahala si, že už nikdy takovou hloupost neprovede. Nikdy.

„Jak – áúú – j-jak to vlastně dopadlo, šerife?" zeptala se svého jediného dalšího návštěvníka. Přišel za ní chvíli poté, co se probudila na dost dlouho, aby snědla nějakou odpornou převařenou šlichtu, co jí byla donesena místo oběda.

„Ten bastard byl stejně překvapenej jako já, žes udělala něco tak pitomýho, jako skočit mu do cesty," na rozdíl od doktora, šerifův hlas měl v sobě jen slabou stopu sarkasmu. Spíš vypadal klidně a trochu překvapeně, když si Koru měřil stejně jako někdo, kdo poprvé vidí černého lva namísto hnědého. „To mi dalo sekundu na to, abych ho provrtal dřív, než stihl vystřelit znovu. Teď je z něj chladnoucí mrtvola venku před Megatonem."

„To jsem ráda – ááú! Nešlo by to šetrněji, prosím?" otočila se na doktora.

Ten namísto odpovědi jen silně utáhl a zauzloval obvaz. Kora znovu zaúpěla.

„Dnešní děti nic nevydrží," utrousil a položil na stolek Med-X. „Tohle si píchni, kdyby se bolest vrátila. Dostalas na to dva stimpaky a kulka je pryč, do pár dní budeš jako nová." Zvedl se a odešel, zřejmě mučit další pacienty.

„Co teprve dnešní dospělí," zamumlala Kora, přesto po léku hned nesáhla. Věřila, že zbytek už zvládne. Byla naživu – až moc naživu, soudě podle neustálé, tupé bolesti – a další otupovák by jí jen zamlžil mysl. A ona potřebovala kloudně přemýšlet.

„Hele, holka," šerif pomalu zavrtěl hlavou, „sice souhlasím s doktorem, žes udělala prvotřídní pitomost, kterou bys už nikdy neměla zopakovat – určitě ne, pokud se chceš dožít aspoň relativního stáří a ňákejch děcek – ale stejně, zachránilas mi tam život. A na to já nezapomínám. Takže jakkoliv to může bejt málo, chci, abys věděla, že sem ti vděčnej."

„Počítá se do toho účet za moje ošetření?" Koře se podařilo vykouzlit na tváři jeden z jejích příjemnějších úsměvů.

Šerif se zasmál. „Učíš se rychle. Jo, to šlo na mně, ale zase o moc víc nečekej. Podle doktora jsme všichni padavky, co by měly umět chodit s tuctem kulek v těle." Opřel se rukama o kolena a pomalu se zvedl. „Bohužel tvůj táta už asi bude dávno pryč, ale nezoufej kvůli tomu moc. Odpočiň si tu, vyzpovídej Moriartyho, pomoz nám s tou bombou, jestli budeš mít volnou chvilku a nebude se ti okolí příliš motat. A taky za mnou zaskoč, než budeš chtít opustit město. Naučím tě, jak raději tasit a střílet, než skákat kulkám do cesty."

„Budu vám moc vděčná – úúúh!" Kora se pokusila nadzvednout na posteli, ale zatímco proti ležení její tělo nic nemělo, zvedání už bylo na úplně jiné úrovni. Dokázala se donutit si sednout, ale pak se zase všechno motalo. Drsná, suchem a pískem poznamenaná ruka ji zatlačila zpět na lůžko.

„Ne všichni sme supermani. Zdřímni si a stav se později," řekl jí rozkazovačným, přesto však soucitným hlasem.

„To je dobrý nápad," zamumlala Kora slabě, slepě za sebou nahmatala hrubou pokrývku a přetáhla si ji až k ramenům. Než ji dotáhla až na místo, už zase byla v příjemném, teplém místě bez bolesti.

(…)

_(Ten samý den navečer, vodní elektrárna, město Megaton, Centrální Pustina)_

„Tak, tohle byla poslední," zasípala unavená Kora a opřela se o blízkou zeď. Otřela si potem orosené čelo a zaškaredila se, když se podívala na zašpiněný rukáv své kombinézy. Teď si bude muset umýt nejen oblečení, ale i tu špinavou šmouhu na čele, co si tam právě teď určitě udělala.

„Díky, děvče, díky. Bez tebe bych ty proklatý úniky vody nikdy nespravil," usmál se Walter, místní technik a správce čističky vody, a předal Koře slíbených dvě stě zátek. Ta si je s díky schovala a předala Walterovi nádavkem všechny zbytečné součástky, které při lovu po natržených trubkách ve městě našla.

„To si nechte. Třeba vám to pomůže, až se objeví další problémy a já tu nebudu," řekla, vehementně odmítla další odměnu za sesbíraný kov, srdečně starému muži zamávala a vydala se ven, tentokrát opravdu k Moriartymu. Stále měla na sobě svou starou vaultskou kombinézu, ale obávala se, že ji bude muset brzy vyměnit za něco jiného. Podšití sice fungovalo skvěle a tehdy při střetu s Burkem jí zachránilo život, ale ten pocit, že má na zádech stále vlhkou, krvavou skvrnu… Vnitřně si to ospravedlňovala tím, že chodit okolo se zakrváceným oblečením by přitahovalo pozornost zvířat, nemluvě o riziku onemocnění nějakými zmutovanými bakteriemi, ale skutečnost byla mnohem jednodušší. Prostě jí to přišlo odporné.

Moriartyho salón se za jeden den vůbec nezměnil. Jen Burke už nebyl na svém obvyklém místě a na zdi za místem, kde seděl, přibyla mdlá krvavá skvrna, nicméně vše ostatní už se stihlo vyčistit a nedávný incident zřejmě nijak neubral chuti štamgastům, kteří stále posedávali okolo a popíjeli. Na Koru se opět upřely takřka všechny oči, když vešla, ale bylo v nich už mnohem méně nepřátelství, a několik z nich na ni dokonce kývlo. Překvapená takovým zájmem si Kora raději pospíšila k nálevu, kde už na ni čekal Gob.

„Rád tě tu vidím, holokožče," zašeptal na uvítanou, zatímco předstíral, že úporně drhne skvrnu ze skleničky. „Moriarty je poslední dobou dost nabroušenej a je vážně super vidět aspoň jednu vlídnou tvář."

Kora se na něj statečně usmála, i když uvnitř se cítila jakkoliv, jen ne vesele. Stále o tomhle Moriartym zatím jenom slyšela, aniž ho opravdu viděla, přesto jí nepřipadal jako ten nejmilejší zaměstnavatel. Spíš jako novodobý otrokář. Se starodobými metodami.

„Co si dáš? Pivo? Vodku? Cokoliv?"

„Dej mi vodu, Gobe, prosím," řekla jen a položila na stůl zátky. S tichým díky uchopila sklenici a zhluboka se napila. Zašklebila se přitom – voda nechutnala ani zdaleka tak dobře jako ta, kterou si koupila u Jenny v Mosazné lucerně, ale nemohla si moc vybírat. Měla žízeň a vlastní vodu musela šetřit.

„Tak nejen že tu střílíš platící zákazníky, ale ještě tu piješ vodu? Vážně, člověk by si skoro myslel, že někdo zabloudil do jídelny a ne do nálevny," ozval se nový hlas, který Kora ještě neznala. Gob okamžitě odstoupil a zdvojnásobil své úsilí s čištěním nádobí.

Moriarty se jí… nelíbil. Prostě a jednoduše nelíbil. Nevypadal sice vysloveně odpudivě, na místního měl poměrně slušně vyspravenou kazajku, kalhoty i košili a určitě o sebe alespoň trochu dbal. Byl to jeho pohled, který se jí nelíbil. Pohled, kterým okamžitě dokázal ohodnotit cenu všeho, co měla u sebe, na sobě i okolo sebe, a schopnost okamžitě si to přivlastnit. Ucítila na zátylku husí kůži.

„No to snad… jsi to opravdu ty?" k jejímu překvapení Moriarty ztratil něco ze své úlisnosti a s upřímným překvapením přišel blíž, aby si ji prohlédl. Pak se napůl zasmál a většina jeho vychytralosti se mu vrátila. „No jasně, že jsi to ty. To malé škvrně, se kterým sem James přišel. No to mě podrž." Znovu se zasmál.

„Co… cože?" Koře na moment přišlo, jako by se přeslechla. Ona už tu byla? I s tátou?

„No jo, tatík sem s tebou přišel, asi už… heh, to už bude osmnáct let, možná víc," Moriarty se na moment zasnil. „On, jeho přítelíček z Bratrstva Oceli – a ty, malý škvrně bez prsu, ke kterýmu by ses mohla přisát. Přišli ste si, pak zase odešli, sotva ste zůstali na drink. Tedy tvůj táta a jeho kamarád – pro tebe sem nic neměl. Novu sem tehdy ještě nezaměstnával," ušklíbl se.

V Koře se zvedla vlna odporu k tomu muži. Pořád ještě nevěděla, kdo byla Nova, ale jeho tón vydal za všechno. Vzdorně se na něj podívala.

„Copak? Ty ani nebudeš protestovat? Vykřikovat _‚To není pravda Moriarty, jsi starý lhář, já jsem z Vaultu,'_ co?" zajímal se, snad i upřímně zvědavý.

„Ne," řekla jenom. Tohle jí jen potvrdilo, co naznačila páska z tátovy pracovny, ale nechtěla se o to s ním dělit. Tomuhle… člověku, jestli se tak mohl nazývat, nehodlala říct ani o kousek víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné.

„Chm, takže už to víš, co? Tatík se cítil vinej a přiznal se, nebo si to zjistila náhodou?" Moriarty se ušklíbl. „Nebyl to pro tebe moc velký šok, že ne?"

„Hledám svého tátu," řekla Kora a sundala ruku ze skleničky. Musela, protože se jí tak začala třást, že si nevěřila, že by ji neshodila se stolu a nerozbila.

„Jó, tvůj táta. No, ten už je pryč," Moriarty si jasně vychutnával překvapený a zklamaný pohled, který před ním nestihla dost rychle schovat. „Byl tu, a už není. Zmizel, hned jak si vyslechl nejčerstvější novinky."

„A kde je teď? Kam šel?" dožadovala se Kora.

„To ti moc rád řeknu, dítě – za určitou cenu," zašklebil se.

Koru jako by opařili. Pomalu se na něj podívala, v očích nevěřícný výraz. „Ty… ty chceš, abych ti zaplatila za to, že mi řekneš, kde je můj táta?" Nechtělo se jí tomu věřit. Mohl být Moriarty taková svině, aby vydělával na cizím neštěstí, aby chtěl peníze jen za to, že ona potřebovala najít svého otce?

Už si opravdu začínala myslet, že ano.

„Přesně tak. Ale z úcty k tvýmu tátovi a starejm časům – přece jen tu něco málo utratil, i když se nezdržel dlouho ani jednou – tak ti to řeknu jen za malou, symbolickou cenu." Moriarty udělal malou pauzu, aby přiměl Koru zpozornět, a pak klidně řekl: „Sto zátek."

„C-Cože?" Kora vytřeštila oči. To bylo šílené! Už měla určitou představu, kolik tu věci stály, a sto zátek byla prostě šílenost. To bylo pět lahví tvrdého alkoholu, jeden slušný stimpak nebo zásoba jídla na pěkných pár dní. A navíc to představovalo takřka půlku jejích současných zásob zátek.

„Copak, ještě sis tolik nevydělala?" ušklíbl se Moriarty, ale zamyšleně si při tom hladil bradu a sledoval dívku před sebou, jako by odhadoval tažnou sílu nějakého koně. „Dobrá, protože jsem od přírody milý a soucitný člověk, mám pro tebe ještě jeden způsob, jak získat, co chceš."

„A to je co?" řekla Kora, když ovládla svou původní touhu pěkně od plic mu říct něco o jeho _milé a soucitné_ povaze.

„Kus před Megatonem, v tom malým rozbořeným městečku na předměstí, žije jedna feťačka jménem Silver. Kdysi tady pracovala, ale pak mi ukradla moje těžce vydělané zátky a zmizela. Když je z ní dostaneš zpátky, jsou tvoje – tedy, tvoje, abys mi s nimi zaplatila, ha ha!" zasmál se.

‚_Chudáčku, až mi ukápla slza!'_ pomyslela si Kora a zamračila se na něj.

„Ale chápu, jestli na to nemáš žaludek," pokračoval Moriarty posměšně. „Celý život ve Vaultu moc nepomáhá se životem venku, co? Možná si najdeš nějakou práci tady ve městě, třeba i časem našetříš ty zátky – ale to už bude asi tatík na druhý straně země."

Tahle myšlenka Koru poplašila, a místo své původní odmítavé odpovědi zavrčela: „Jen počkej, budu zpátky i s těma zátkama!" Nato se otočila a nechala šklebícího se majitele salónu stát u baru, zatímco Gob se za ní díval ustaraným pohledem, než byl nucen věnovat se dalším hostům.

(…)

_(O hodinu později, Moriartyho salón, město Megaton, Centrální Pustina)_

„Sakra, funguj ty stupidní kráme! Funguj!" Gob rozčileně praštil do rádia na pultu, ze kterého se linul víc statický šum než hudba, kterou si tak oblíbil poslouchat. Znovu do něj praštil, ale docílil jen toho, že přestalo hrát úplně.

„To není tím rádiem. Galaxy News prostě nevysílá. Enklávu to chytá skvěle," poznamenal jeden z hostů, který byl dost opilý, aby zapomněl na nepřátelství ke Gobovi, a pořád ještě dost střízlivý, aby mu fungoval mozek.

‚_No bezva. Další příjemná věc v mém životě je fuč,'_ pomyslel si ghúl sklesle a vzal další sklenici, když uviděl, jak se otevřely salónní dveře – a do nich vešla jedna z jeho nejoblíbenějších osob ve městě.

„Ahoj, holokožče," pozdravil ji, a poněkud překvapeně sledoval, jak sklesle dopadla na nejbližší stoličku. „Co to bude?"

„Něco silnějšího, Gobe. Jsem skoro mrtvá," zamumlala Kora, bez dívání se popadla naplněnou skleničku a hned ji vyprázdnila. Vytřeštila oči, chytila se za hrdlo a prudce se rozkašlala, čímž spustila salvu smíchu u nejbližších štamgastů. Po chvíli se jí podařilo se uklidnit, dost na to, aby věnovala Gobovi mnohem živější pohled než před chvílí. „Uh, to… bylo nečekané, ale díky. Vážně jsem to potřebovala."

„Nevyšlo to?" zeptal se účastně a naklonil se tak, aby Moriarty nemohl říct, zda si s ní povídá, nebo jen utírá nádobí.

„To je jeden způsob, jak to podat," odpověděla, když jí srdce opět pokleslo. Co mu měla říct? Že ani k žádnému vyjednávání nedošlo? Že jen chvilku poté, co se se Silver pustila do řeči, postihla zfetovanou dívku srdeční zástava? Pokusila se jí pomoct, znala samozřejmě zásady první pomoci a doma ve Vaultu otci často pomáhala s drobnými ošetřeními, ale tohle nebyl důsledek nadměrného adrenalinu nebo ucpaných cév, tohle bylo předávkování drogami. Nevěděla, jak jí pomoct, neměla jak pomoct. Mohla jen tiše sledovat celkem milosrdně rychlou, přesto velmi bolestivou smrt. A potom…

Za tohle se styděla nejvíc. Za to, že byla schopná vzít její věci, když jí malý, racionální hlásek našeptával, že Silver už stejně budou k ničemu. Ten samý hlásek, který ji přiměl zavtipkovat se šerifem o jejím účtu za nemocnici, který jí dodal odvahu, aby něco usmlouvala s Moirou. Netušila, že uměl být tak bezcitný. A ona tak slabá, protože skutečně vzala všechny zátky, které našla. Neodolala ani stimpakům, i když nesáhla na žádné chemikálie, které tam zůstaly spolu s ostatními věcmi. Alespoň neklesla až na samé dno, byla jen ve dvou třetinách.

Když přišel Moriarty, beze slova vysázela na stůl sto zátek a upřela na něj takový pohled, že si je téměř beze slova shrnul do kapsy.

„Fajn, zátky máš, o Silver je zřejmě postaráno, a předpokládám, že chceš vědět, kam šel tatík," znovu se rozkecal, jakmile měl peníze bezpečně u sebe.

„Přesně tak," zavrčela, veškerá její dobrá nálada pryč. Byla unavená, nevyspalá, žaludek měla moc rozdivočelý, aby snesl večeři, a před chvílí byla svědkem smrti jednoho života, který při nejlepší vůli nedokázala zachránit. Rozhovor s namyšleným vyděračem potřebovala ze všeho nejméně.

„No, děvče, tvůj táta sem přišel, vyptal se na nejnovější zprávy, a pak zase hned šel. Zamířil si to přímo do budovy Galaxy News rádia," řekl Moriarty, zatímco znovu přepočítával zátky, které mu Kora dala.

„Co? To je všechno?" Kora se na něj nevěřícně podívala. „Tohle je všechno, co mi řekneš za sto zátek?"

„Víc toho není. Ber nebo nech být. Jedinej problém je, že nechat být to už nemůžeš."

Jeho úsměv už jí dokonale lezl na nervy.

„Fajn, tak půjdu tam," zavrčela, hodila do sebe zbytek skleničky, podala zátky Gobovi a měla se k odchodu.

„Počkej," kupodivu to byl Moriarty, a ne Gob, kdo jí zastavil.

„Co zas?"

„Neuvažuješ vážně, že půjdeš tam ven, že ne?" Zdálo se jí to, nebo v jeho hlase zaslechla stopu starosti?

„Proč ne? Venku jako venku. Krom toho, poslals mě za Silver a jsem si jistá, že spánek ti to neukrátilo ani o sekundu."

„Můžeš si dělat fórky," zamračil se Moriarty, „ale do Galaxy News se živá nedostaneš. Je to přímo v ruinách bývalého Washingtonu D.C. Hemží se to tam nájezdníky, ghúly, a především supermutanty. Říkal sem už tvýmu tátovi, že je šílenec, když tam jde, ale neposlechl mě."

„Asi to máme v rodině, ignorovat rady chamtivých barmanů," ušklíbla se Kora a vykročila ven.

„Opravdu tam chceš jít?" zašeptal Gob, než stihla udělat dva kroky.

„Musím," zašeptala zpátky, tentokrát dost rozechvělým hlasem. Vůbec netušila, jak nebezpeční jsou ghúlové, a ani netušila, co je supermutant. Věděla jenom to, že jakkoliv příjemně mohlo být v Megatonu, i když tu byli lidé, které si docela oblíbila, nemohla tu zůstat. Musela jít a najít svého otce. A kvůli tomu musela najít Galaxy News rádio, ať už to bylo cokoliv.

Ale předtím ji čekal ještě jeden úkol. Možná to vypadalo, jako že na něj zapomněla, ale nezapomněla. Strašilo ji to v hlavě celou dobu, schované a utlumené, ale teď, když měla konečně jasný cíl – alespoň zhruba – už ho nemohla víc ignorovat. A bylo lepší to vyřídit ještě předtím, než padne naprostá tma.

Hluboce se nadechla studeného nočního vzduchu, když vykročila z baru do chladné noci. Potřásla hlavou, polkla nahromaděné sliny v ústech a poněkud nejistým krokem vykročila k megatonské bombě.


	3. Kapitola 3 - Tunelování troskami

**AN: Ták, týden se s týdnem sešel a pro vás to znamená už třetí kapitolu dobrodružství osamělé tulačky z Vaultu 101. Tentokrát poprvé vykročí směrem k Washingtonu D.C., místu stejně tak zajímavému jako nebezpečnému. Přejte jí štěstí, bude ho potřebovat!**

**P.S. - dostalo se mi upozornění, že Kora ještě nikde nebyla pořádně popsána - barva očí, vlasů, výška a tak. Pokusil jsem se do téhle kapitoly něco málo vpašovat, ale nevím, jestli si toho všimnete. Pokud ano (i pokud ne), neváhejte se zmínit. A jako vždycky - dobré review znamená potěšeného autora a potěšený autor znamená rychlejší uveřejnění další kapitoly. Vážně, na to je zákon! :D**

* * *

**Kapitola III – Tunelování troskami**

(…)

_(Následující den brzy dopoledne, Super-Duper Mart severovýchodně od Megatonu, Centrální Pustina)_

„Už se nemáš kam schovat, holčičko!"

‚_To je mi novinka,'_ pomyslela si Kora a nutila se prudce dýchat nosem, aby ji neprozradil ten hlasitý zvuk, co dělala, když dýchala pusou. Krčila se za nízkým pultem, roztřesenýma rukama svírala Amatinu pistoli a snažila se vyměnit zásobník, zatímco jí do pravého lýtka vystřelovala tupá bolest a do boty jí stékala krev.

Dřevo nad ní se rozlétlo na třísky, jak se nová salva od nájezdníků pokusila ukončit její život. Zaječela, prudkým úderem dlaně donutila zásobník zapadnout na místo a naslepo vystřelila několik střel. To nájezdníky trochu uklidnilo, ale určitě je to nezranilo. Zato to zvládl majitel mechanického hlasu, který se právě ozval zpoza dveří.

„Neautorizovaný – vstup. Povoleno – užití – síly."

‚_Uf, aspoň trocha štěstí,'_ Kora zavrtěla hlavou a doufala, že ten tupý pocit byl důsledkem léků proti bolesti a ne ztráty krve. Stále jí cukala noha, jak takřka cítila kulku, která pronikla skrz její už tak poškozený ochranný oblek a přiměla ji schovat se tady, na nejhorším místě, které snad jen mohlo být. Ani nevěděla, jestli se další nájezdník na ni vrhne přes pult nebo dveřmi ve stěně. Nemohla hlídat oboje.

Zvuky laserových výbojů a pušek utichly, když se hlídací robot skácel vedle ní, průčelí plné ostře kulatých děr po kulkách. V Koře se znovu sevřely všechny vnitřnosti, když opatrně vykoukla nad zničený pult a přejížděla očima potemnělé okolí. Páchlo to krví, zatuchlými těly, střelným prachem a smrtí, nikde ale neviděla nikoho se hýbat. Mohl ten robot zabít poslední nájezdníky, než padl? Kdo pak ale způsobil tolik ran v jeho krytu? Nebo se jen schovávali a…

„Ááá!" Nová salva takřka odnikud ji poslala k zemi, když jí tvář vybuchla bolestí. Na moment měla dojem, že ji zasáhli přímo do hlavy, ale po vteřině bolest odezněla a dostavilo se jen prudké pálení na tváři.

‚_Museli mě jen škrábnout,'_ pomyslela si a naslepo se natáhla po pistoli, když ji cosi koplo do ruky tak prudce, že jí to div nezlomilo zápěstí.

Přinutila se otevřít oči, jen aby zírala přímo do hlavně ošuntělé, ale zřejmě stále ještě funkční pušky.

„Řekni sbohem, holčičko," ušklíbl se nájezdník. Oddechoval stejně prudce jako Kora, i jemu se na těle leskla čerstvá krev, ale vypadal ještě dost zdravě na to, aby ji bez potíží zastřelil.

Vzápětí padl k zemi, když mu čelem čistě prolétla kulka a zabila ho dřív, než si uvědomil, co se stalo.

„Sbohem," zamumlala Kora, opatrně si pohladila zraněné zápěstí, našla upuštěnou pistoli a pak se zvedla. „Víš, kdybys čekal jen o chvilku dýl, mohla jsem už být mrtvá!"

„Nebyla by tě žádná škoda," zavrčel Jericho, štítivě odkopnul tělo jednoho z obraných nájezdníků a sehnul se k dalšímu. „A nezapomeň, že sem to byl já, kdo tu vyřídil většinu z nich. Tvůj styl by nedokázal vystrašit ani tlustomouchu."

„Aspoň nějaký mám," zamumlala Kora, dala si ale pozor, aby to neřekla příliš nahlas. Věděla moc dobře, že kdyby se sem vydala sama, ti nájezdníci by si ji dali k snídani. A Jericho byl jediná slušná pomoc, kterou tu dokázala sehnat. I když bylo otázkou, zda takovou pomoc skutečně chtěla.

Jericho byl nájezdník, kupodivu ale bývalý. Pověsil živnost na hřebík a šerif ho nechal bydlet ve městě, z důvodů, které Koře unikaly. Možná kvůli jeho schopnostem s puškou, protože ty byly úžasné. Byl to také on, kdo tu vyřídil většinu nájezdníků, zatímco Kora je odlákala z jejich míst pomocí reaktivovaného robota. Taky za to dostal slíbenou odměnu – sto zátek a všechny zbraně a munici, které u nájezdníků našel.

O zbrani, kterou Kora našla mimo ně, se nezmínila.

‚_No, to bychom měli jídlo… a tady mají tu svou zásobu drog,'_ pomyslela si znechuceně. Nechtěla se jich ani dotknout, ale už dokázala až příliš dobře ocenit účinek analgetik a stimpaků, nemluvě o utišení hladu sebehorším blafem, který dokázala vydolovat ze zaseknutých krabic s obrázky šťastných lidí cpoucích se sušenkami, omeletami a pečenými kuřaty. Jestli mělo být jedení zábavou a potěšením, Kora musela něco dělat velmi, velmi špatně.

Vydechla úlevou, když další utišovač bolesti zabral natolik, že mohla chodit. Kulka jí uvízla v noze, takže bude potřebovat doktora Churche, aby ji vyndal, než se vydá dál. A stejně se musela vrátit do Megatonu, aby si nechala opravit zbroj – pokud si rovnou nekoupí novou – a říct Moiře o postupu v tom jejím pitomém výzkumu. Proč jen se nechala umluvit do něčeho tak šíleně nebezpečného?

‚_Asi to máme v rodině. Taťka je dost šílený na to, aby se vydal sám do Pustiny, a já jsem dost šílená na to, abych ho následovala,'_ pomyslela si ve vzácném okamžiku sebereflexe, než vzala i zbytek chemikálií, zabalila jídlo do batohu, přidala těch pár plných lahví Nuka-koly, které dokázala najít, a kulhavým pohybem se vydala za Jerichem.

Navíc, mohlo to dopadnout mnohem hůř. Mohl vážně počkat tu sekundu, než vystřelil.

(…)

_(O hodinu později, Moiřin obchod v Megatonu, Centrální Pustina)_

„Tak co? Povídej! Našla jsi něco?" vyzvídala Moira. Pokud ji nějak překvapil Kořin stav, nedala to nijak najevo.

„Jasně, kupa nájezdníků tam pořádala párty. A na závěr vyskočil ze slavnostního dortu i robot," Kora měla chuť protočit oči v sloup, ale ve svém stavu se zmohla jen na sarkasmus. Ne že by měl jakýkoliv viditelný účinek, ale trochu jí to pomáhalo.

„Hmmm, to je zajímavé. Budu to muset zmínit ve svojí knize," řekla Moira zamyšleně, než se znovu usmála. „Ale zpátky k tobě. Za tvou pomoc ti dám tady to jídlo – dostala jsem ho extra při posledním nákupu, ale nestihla bych ho sníst."

‚_A já snad ano?'_ zavrtěla Kora hlavou, ale když uviděla stejné kousky masa na špejlích, jaké před dvěma dny tak labužnicky snědla u Mosazné lucerny, neváhala ani chvilku. Chutným jídlem rozhodně nemínila pohrdnout.

„A za objevení medicíny ti dám ještě tohle – můj vlastní vynález, očišťovač jídla! Na 90% zlepší kvalitu jakéhokoliv jídla, které poneseš sebou," prohlásila Moira hrdě a postavila na stůl obří přístroj.

Kora ho chvíli sledovala, podívala se na něj z různých stran, a nakonec se otočila zpět na prodavačku. Její pohled hovořil za vše.

„Moiro… nechci znít neuctivě nebo tak, ale – kam to mám podle tebe dát?" rukama naznačila velikost přístroje a pak je dala vedle svého zavazadla, aby pomyslně porovnala velikosti pro obě dvě. „Ta věc se mi ani nevejde do batohu, a i kdyby, zabrala by všechno místo. Jak se s tím mám asi vláčet Pustinou?"

„Hups! Přeprava mě jako faktor nenapadl," přiznala se Moira, když i ona porovnala velikost čističe jídla s tím, co by se dalo použít pro jeho transport. Pak se ale znovu rozzářila. „Nevadí, nevadí. Nechám ti ho dopravit domů, ju? Tam na tebe bude pěkně v bezpečí čekat a vyčistí ti třeba jídlo v ledničce. Skvělé využití, ne?"

„Bezva," Kořin nedostatek nadšení v hlase Moiru nijak viditelně nezbrzdil, takže nad tím jen mávla rukou, odškrtla si jednu položku na pomyslném seznamu a zamířila domů.

‚_Domů… nikdy mě nenapadlo, že někdy budu Megatonu říkat domov,'_ pomyslela si, když přešla přes rampy, před vstupní branou zahnula a došla k poměrně vysokému domu, od kterého dostala klíč. Odemkla si, pečlivě za sebou zavřela dveře a rozhlédla se po místnosti. Nebylo to tu vysloveně nóbl a určitě se to nemohlo vyrovnat jejímu pokoji ve Vaultu, ničím kromě velikosti. To si zase musela přiznat. Mělo to dvě patra místo jednoho jako většina domů a bylo to skutečně prostorné, mohla rozpažit a zatočit se, aniž by se udeřila do rukou nebo hlavy. Sice to bylo špinavé, na několika místech byly díry, nátěr to vidělo naposledy v minulém století a výbavou se to blížilo ke spartské cele. Ale byl to její domov. Její nový domov.

„Stůj! Kdo tam? Přítel, nebo nepřítel?"

„To jsem já, Dvojvéčko," povzdechla si Kora. Její robotický pomocník v domácnosti, stejný typ robota Pan Ručka, jakého měla ve Vaultu, byl sice víceméně milý a přátelský společník, ale občas měl problémy rozlišovat, kdo byl kdo. To byl jeden z důvodů, proč mu dala přezdívku – nikdo jiný by ho tak určitě neoslovil.

„Paní, opakoval jsem vám, že mé jméno je Wadsworth."

Další důvod byl, že vytáčení ho bylo pro Koru dost zábavnou aktivitou.

„Až se naučíš rozpoznat mě před uškvařením, Dvojvéčko, budu ti říkat třeba Tutanchamon," odpověděla a svalila se na pohovku. „Co je dnes nového?"

„Opravil jsem díru ve stěně, madam, a seškrábal jsem silnou vrstvu rzi ze spodní strany střechy. Také jsem, a to musím říct s určitou hrdostí, vypudil hned dvě krysy z vaší ložnice-"

„Stačí. Zapomeň, že jsem se ptala." Kora se ztěžka zvedla, došla k lednici a uložila tam veškeré jídlo a pití navíc. Potom zavrtěla hlavou. „Dvojvéčko, nechceš mi říct, jaktože tu všichni mají ledničku – a elektřinu do ní – ale nikde jsem nenašla nic ani vzdáleně podobného radiátoru? Jak se tu v zimě zahříváte?"

„Paní, dle mých senzorů nesněžilo ani nepršelo už více jak dvaadvacet let. Nicméně pokud vaše tělo nemá dostatek tepla, mohu zvýšit výkon svých nadnášecích trysek-"

„A udusit mě ve spánku, pokud mi krysy dřív nesežerou nohy. Ne díky." Kora už se rozhodla na nic se neptat a raději si začala balit na cestu. V kapse našla poznámky pro další Moiřin výzkum, cosi o radioaktivitě a minách. Zmuchlala je a zastrčila hlouběji, než se znovu podívala na ledničku, odhadujíc, kolik toho mohla vzít sebou. Málo jídla by znamenalo, že bude hladovět – toho už měla dost na celý život. Moc jídla by se zase zkazilo a ona si nemohla dovolit ničím plýtvat. Nakonec se rozhodla pro zásoby, které by jí měly vydržet na tři dny. Za tu dobu snad stihne najít další jídlo, lidi nebo město, kde by si mohla něco koupit.

„A ještě tohle," zamumlala a vytáhla svůj nejcennější úlovek dneška a možná za celou svou krátkou kariéru průzkumníka a probírače šrotu v Pustině. Napůl rozbitá, ve špatném stavu a sotva funkční, přesto ji měla. Laserovou pistoli.

Ve skutečnosti měla dvě. Bohužel jen jedna z nich střílela.

„Čas dát se do práce," trochu se usmála, když si přisunula židli k pracovnímu stolu, který našla zastrčený v přízemí u stěny, a vrhla se do opatrného rozebírání. Ještě nikdy žádnou laserovou pistoli neviděla, přesto dokázala se skoro neuvěřitelnou intuicí odhadnout, která součástka dělala co… přibližně. Našla zásobník pro energo články, krystalový zaostřovač, speciální fotonickou zaměřovací komoru a další věci, které sice uměla sotva pojmenovat, ale dokázala si představit, k čemu slouží. Navíc jí pomohlo, že jednu pistoli mohla nechat rozebranou stranou a vrhnout se na druhou, se stále funkčním modelem a návodem v jednom poblíž.

Zrovna přemýšlela, jak do té lépe udržované pistole zapracovat zaostřovací krystal z druhé, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Trošku překvapeně se zvedla a otevřela.

„Dobrej, holka. Slyšel sem, že ses vrátila ze svý první výpravy," z černé tváře zableskl bílý úsměv.

„A přišel jste zkontrolovat, jestli ještě žiju? Díky, šerife," usmála se a pustila ho dál. Nepočítajíc Goba, byl Lucas jeden z mála lidí tady, který jí nezpůsoboval migrénu.

„To víš, nerad bych hned předával klíče dalšímu přivandrovalci," stále se usmívaje přešel k rozdělané práci na stole, zvědavě nadzvedl obočí a pak se posadil na židli. „Jak se ti vyplatily lekce střílení?"

„Nic moc," přiznala a sedla si zpět ke stolu. „Jde mi to dobře, když můžu klidně stát a cíl se nehýbe, ale v tom Super-Duper Martu se všichni hýbali, shýbali a utíkali, schovávali se za policemi a kanystry a odpadkovými koši a já je prostě nemohla trefit."

„Jo, holka, to je smutná stránka střílení," zasmál se. „Trénink je fajn, ale zasáhnout živýho člověka, co se navíc různě kryje, je úplně jiný kafe."

„Ale vy jste přece zabil Burkeho… no, dřív než on vás, ne?" Kora se v půlce věty zalkla, když si tu událost vybavila. Ještě stále jí to svíralo hrdlo.

„Čistá praxe, holka. Praxe a železná vůle přežít v týhle díře," šerif se na ní podíval a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty nic takovýho nemáš, vyrostlas v pohodlí a klidu. Neměla bys ještě chodit moc ven. Dej tomu čas, adaptuj se. Brzo si tu zvykneš-"

„A táta mi mezitím zmizí v nedohlednu," přerušila ho Kora, ale spíš ze zoufalství než vzteku. „Šerife, oceňuju vaši starost, ale já musím jít dál. Nemůžu si už dovolit dál čekat, teď už ne. Otec měl snad jenom jeden den náskok, možná míň, a já tu teď ztratila tři dny. Celé tři dny!"

„Kdybys je tu neztratila, byla bys mrtvá," usadil ji ostře. „Nevim jak je tvůj táta chytrej, ale jestli jen způlky tak, jak řikáš, tak buď už věděl, jak se venku chovat, nebo si našel ochranku." Zamyslel se. „Což by nemusel bejt špatnej nápad. Nemáme tu sice moc lidí, co bychom mohli postrádat a kteří by tě udrželi dost dlouho naživu, ale slyšel sem, že do toho obchodu s tebou šel Jericho. Možná by byl ochotný jít i dál-"

„Ne. Toho sebou nevezmu. On… řekl si o víc, než jsem mohla dát." Koře zčervenaly uši, když si vybavila smlouvání jen o pomoc s Moiřiným výzkumem. To, co po ní chtěl za putování Pustinou, jí vehnalo do tváří červeň a do krku žluč. Raději by si podřezala žíly, než se snížit k něčemu takovému.

„Chápu," přikývl šerif účastně. „Ale v tom případě na to budeš sama, holka. Tam venku nejsou tak milí lidi jako tady. Většina z nich chce jen přežít a někteří si s tebou možná i vymění pár věcí za zátky, ale nečekej zázraky a hlavně si nedělej iluze. Je tam víc než dost sviní, co tě zabijou jen kvůli botám." Odmlčel se, pak pokračoval trošku příjemnějším hlasem. „A nezapomeň, holka, že tomuhle městu si sakra posloužila. Od Waltera sem slyšel, žes spravila trubky pro naši vodárnu, Moira zase něco blekotala o nějakém výzkumu. Jenny je ráda, že má pravidelného strávníka, a i když si Moriarty stěžoval, já osobně sem rád, že je Burke nadobro pryč. Ale především… za zneškodnění tý bomby ti já ani nikdo tady nemůže dost poděkovat. Takže kdyby pro tebe byla Pustina moc drsná, kdybys zjistila, že prostě nesneseš víc – vrať se sem, dobře? Máš tu bejvák, sice nic pětihvězdičkovýho, ale pořád je to střecha nad hlavou. Můžeš si tu dost dobře žít."

„Díky, šerife," Kora byla upřímně dojatá jeho proslovem. Tolik jí toho ještě nikdo neřekl, kromě táty… který ji nechal samotnou ve Vaultu napospas šílenému správci a jeho nohsledům.

„Jako by se stalo, holka," mrknul, zvedl se, oprášil si pomyslný prach z kabátu a klobouku a zamířil ke dveřím. „Hodně štěstí tam venku."

„Vám taky," zavolala za ním, než se zabouchly dveře a ona osaměla uprostřed rozdělané práce. A rozdělaného hledání.

„Stůj! Kdo tam? Přítel, nebo-"

„Už je pryč, Dvojvéčko."

(…)

_(Kolem poledne, poblíž Wilhelmova přístaviště, Centrální Pustina)_

„Přijďte zase, mladá slečno!"

„Určitě," zamávala Kora a vydala se svižným krokem od staré paní. Vyměnila u ní pár zátek za čerstvý oběd, kotletu z právě poraženého brahmina. Sice se nad tím trochu ošívala, že by měla jíst dvouhlavou krávu, ale kupodivu to chutnalo dobře a umožnilo to Koře ušetřit si své vlastní jídlo za pouhých patnáct zátek. Byla si skoro jistá, že zatím s penězi hospodařila rozumně… skoro.

‚_Teď ještě najít správnou cestu,'_ pomyslela si, zaclonila si oči – zbytečné gesto, protože skrz mraky takřka žádné slunce neprošlo – a rozhlédla se okolo. Byla teď poblíž řeky a v přibližném směru, kterým jí její Pip-Boy napovídal, že by se měla dát. Trochu si s Moirou pohrály s jejím vybavením a zjistila, že u něj dokázala vyvolat mapu míst, kterými už prošla – a dokázala si na něm i uložit místa, o kterých jí zadal údaje někdo jiný. Z Moriartyho nakonec dostala adresu Galaxy News rádia, i když jí to příliš nepomohlo – dokázal ji nasměrovat jen k čemusi, co nazval západní Farragutská stanice metra, kterou se měla dostat do Tenleytown – to už vůbec netušila, kde je. V metru prý měly viset na zdech mapy s jednotlivými stanicemi, přesto si Kora nedělala iluze, že se dřív či později ztratí. Proto byla tak ráda, když na cestě vždy potkala někoho, kdo ji dokázal trochu nasměrovat.

Rozhlédla se okolo a s potěšením zaznamenala most přes řeku jen necelých sto metrů daleko. Vydala se k němu, cestou trochu nejistě přejíždějíc rukama po svém novém oblečení. Po příhodách s Burkem a nájezdníky byl její vaultský oblek nepoužitelný, i když se Moiře podařilo ho přešít. Musela ale dát pryč všechny kožené vycpávky a na nový pokus už byla její kombinéza příliš chatrná. Místo toho vědátorka a obchodnice v jednom přesvědčila Koru, aby si koupila novou ochranu. Dívka z Vaultu se teď promenádovala Pustinou v přiléhavé vyztužené kožené bundě bez levého rukávu („Ještě nikdy za mnou nikdo nepřišel, že by ho trefili do levé ruky!") a stejně těsných kožených kalhot s extra kapsami (ty už měly naštěstí obě nohavice v pořádku). Koře se to oblečení docela líbilo, a ani kvůli němu nemusela přijít o svůj starý vaultský oblek, jen ho srolovala a dala na dno batohu. Hlavně oceňovala, že i když byla do černa vydělaná kůže opotřebením a prachem vybledlá do hnědé a místy i šedé barvy, stále to bylo to nejvíc sexy oblečení, které kdy nosila. Už si jen dělala starosti, aby to až příliš neodpoutalo její mysl od dalších věcí - jako třeba ohlížet se o holý život, zda okolo nečíhá něco nepřátelského.

Bezpečně došla až k mostu, u kterého se ale zastavila. Ne že by vypadal nebezpečně, na most, který přečkal jadernou válku, byl ve velmi dobrém stavu. Bylo to spíš to, že se jí zdál pokrytý nějakými drobnými plackami velikosti malých talířů nebo větších šálků.

‚_Rozsypal tu někdo něco?'_ S našpulenými ústy opatrně přišla blíž, ale vzápětí ztuhla, když placka, která ležela nejblíž k ní, rozsvítila na své špici červené světélko. A začala hlasitě pípat.

‚_Mina!'_ blesklo jí hlavou, než se vrhla zpět – vteřinu poté mina explodovala. Do okolí se rozletěly ostré šrapnely a jen zázrakem minuly důležitá místa na Kořině těle, pouze dva jí škrtly o levou paži a zanechaly na ní mělké, ale příšerně pálící rány.

„Sakra… kdo to říkal, že nikoho nezranili do levé ruky, co?!" zamumlala, pak si opatrně promnula uši, když přes hlasitý pískot pronikla sotva půlka toho, co právě řekla. S těžkým srdcem vytáhla svou medikační brašnu a jala se ošetřovat krvácející šrámy. Uvědomovala si, že plýtvá svými těžce získanými zásobami, ale nemohla nechat otevřenou ránu neošetřenou, riziko infekce bylo příliš velké. Už tak se ráno probouzela s velkým pocitem horka, zpocená a s velkou žízní, na kterou vždy padla nejméně polovina lahve vody. Nechtěla pokoušet štěstí a proležet někde týden nebo dva nemocná jen kvůli zanesené ráně.

„To sem zvědavá, jestli mi tohle k něčemu bude," zamumlala a vytáhla z batohu Moiřin manuál k zneškodňování min. Vypadal celkem jednoduše – styl kresby rozhodně odpovídal pětiletému dítěti, se spoustou šipek, veselých i smutných smajlíků a poznámek na okraji, které Kora ani při nejlepší vůli nedokázala přečíst.

„Jestli mě tenhle tvůj návod zabije, přijdu tě strašit," slíbila dívka obchodnici a výzkumnici v jednom a opatrně se začala plížit k druhé mině. Prý reagovaly na pohyb, takže se donutila lehnout si na tvrdou, zaprášenou zem a plazila se k ní po břichu. Při tom vytvářela ty nejkomičtější grimasy, když ji do břicha, paží a stehen bodaly drobné úlomky betonu a štěrk. Nicméně se tak skutečně dostala až k mině, aniž by začala pípat.

„Tak, teď to prý má na dně pár drátků, a já musím odpojit ten správný… na dně? Jak se tam mám sakra dostat?" Kora zaúpěla, než třesoucíma se rukama opatrně zkusila minu zvednout. Posouvala se rychlostí snad centimetr za minutu, způsobila víc pohybu tím, jak nedokázala udržet prsty v klidu, než svou vůlí. Přesto se jí nějakým zázrakem podařilo minu zvednout do úhlu čtyřiceti pěti stupňů bez jediného pípnutí.

„No já jsem učiněný génius!" V návalu nadšení a adrenalinu Kora nahmatala drátky a najisto vytáhla jeden z nich. V duchu si ještě gratulovala, jak nádherně zvládla práci, kterou by jiní lidé určitě nedokázali.

Vzápětí se mina rozpípala.

„Ááá!" Kora minu zděšeně odhodila na nejbližší místo, které uviděla – přímo doprostřed mostu. Mina tvrdě zaduněla o beton, odkulila se mezi ostatní, a těsně před vybuchnutím rozpípala dalších pět min.

Sotva se stihla schovat za blízký vrak auta, než ohromná tlaková vlna horka a ostrých kusů železa smetla vše, co jí stálo v cestě.

„… jsem pitomec," dokončila zničeně, když uviděla rozbořené trosky na místě, kde ještě před chvílí stál pevný, zachovalý most. Spojená síla min zvládla, co jediná z nich ne, a narušily integritu natolik, že se střední část propadla a okrajové pukly. Rozhodně to už nebylo vhodné místo k překonání níže tekoucí říčky.

Útrpně zvažujíc, zda bude rychlejší najít další most, nebo přeplavat řeku a namočit se, se Kora vydala podél vody na jih, nechávajíc za sebou spálený most a horkem rozpečený beton.

(…)

_(O další hodinu později, Farragutská stanice metra, Centrální Pustina)_

„Už se v životě nenamočím. V té pitomé řece určitě ne," zamumlala si Kora pro sebe. Krčila se v kanceláři technického personálu, snažila se odpočívat a konzumovala jednu ze svých zásob, cosi zvaného Dandy Boy jablka.

‚_Spíš to měli pojmenovat švihácká krabice s mizernými jablky,'_ pomyslela si, když chroupala podezřele měkkou, dužnatou, bezešťávovou hmotu, která chutí připomínala jablka jen velmi vzdáleně. Ale pořád to bylo jídlo a ona potřebovala jíst. Tak jako vždycky.

„Dobrý – den – paní. Užijte – si – svůj – pracovní – den."

„Jo jo, ty taky," zavrtěla hlavou nad jednoduchostí robotů. Tohohle se jí podařilo reaktivovat přes blízkou konzoli, když si všimla, že vchod hlouběji do podzemí metra blokovala skupinka krtkopotkanů. Klidně se tam rozvalovali, lenošili, olizovali vodovodní trubky a krmili se něčím, co Kora nechtěla vůbec vidět, ale bohužel to až příliš snadno ucítila. Z toho zápachu se jí chtělo zvracet. Když kontrolovala možné cesty okolo, našla tuhle místnost pro řídící personál – a v ní kóji s deaktivovaným robotem. Bylo otázkou vzpomenutí si na Amatiny lekce o hackování, než se dokázala dostat přes heslo v blízkém terminálu a zapnout robota. Sice nejprve hrozil, že ji zastřelí taky, ale když se jí, díky velkému štěstí, podařilo ze stolu vyhrabat něčí náhradní identifikační kartu, jen ji pozdravil a namířil si to ven. O krátkou přestřelku později se zase vrátil, s lehce pomačkaným plechem od zubů a drápů, ale jinak v pořádku. Prošel místností, vyšel ven, po chvíli se zase vrátil. Jeho obchůzková dráha musela být dost krátká.

‚_Hlavně, že mě zbavil těch krtkopotkanů,'_ pomyslela si Kora a mezi jedením a ulevováním svým unaveným nohám zkoumala svůj druhý největší nález dneška – mapu metra! Byla ke stažení v počítači a Kora by byla blázen, kdyby si ji nevzala. Rázem měla k dispozici veškerou mapu všech tří drah, kam všude v D.C. vedly a co zahrnovaly. Tedy, měla k dispozici veškerou předválečnou mapu. Už když se proplížila sem dolů, bylo jí jasné, že ne všechny tunely přečkaly válku ve zdraví. Bude muset kličkovat a hledat vedlejší cesty nebo chodby pro pomocný personál, aby se dostala, kam potřebovala.

‚_Právě teď potřebuju do Tenleytown – a to je naštěstí dost blízko,'_ pomyslela si s úlevou, když zjistila, že bude muset jen do nejbližší sousední stanice. Samozřejmě, i tak to znamenalo ujít několik set metrů, než bude jen přibližně tam, kde potřebovala. GNR studio určitě nebylo hned u výlezu, a navíc ještě z Tenleytown musela ujít kousek do místa zvaného severní Chevy Chase, takže bude muset chvíli pátrat v ruinách D.C.

Víc než dost šancí potkat tu spoustu přátelských sběračů, ghúlů a supermutantů.

Když snědla všechna jablka (pokud se jim tak dalo ještě říkat), prohledala ještě místnost. Na to rozhodně nebyla zvyklá, že by se měla prohrabávat ruinami a odpadkovými koši, ale Lucas s ní měl na toto téma velmi důležitou konverzaci, než opustila Megaton.

_(Záblesk)_

„_To myslíte vážně?" zeptala se skoro šokovaně._

„_Smrtelně vážně," přikývl, ve tváři ani stopu po vtipkování. „Jestli chceš tady venku přežít, musíš se naučit základní lekci. Nic-není-zadarmo. Určitě už sis toho všimla, u Jenny a ostatních, ale tady jsou lidi pořád ještě milí. Když budeš obchodovat s někým venku, jak to bude jen vypadat, že nemáš v úmyslu zaplatit za zboží, nebudou váhat vytáhnout zbraň a vzít si svoje zátky silou."_

„_Ale… ale to je barbarské!" Už když ta slova vypustila z úst, bylo jí jasné, jak hloupě a naivně to znělo._

_Lucas se na moment usmál, skutečně přátelským, uvolněným úsměvem, než zakroutil hlavou a znovu zvážněl. „Možná, jenže tak to tu fakt chodí. Jídlo, pití, oblečení, léky, postel. Za všechno se platí a ne zrovna málo. Co potřebuješ, to má cenu. A co nepotřebuješ, má zase cenu pro někoho jinýho. Proto tu všichni okolo sbírají, prohledávají a recyklují, co se dá. Všechno se dá někomu střelit. Je to jen otázka nalezení správnýho kupce."_

„_Tím… tím chcete říct, že…"_

„_Správně, holka. Tady v Megatonu sou sice dobří lidi, ale i tak tu musíš platit za jídlo. Venku, když nemáš peníze, musíš buď něco ulovit, nebo bez milosti pojdeš. Takže zahoď svoji hrdost, jestli nějakou máš, a cokoliv po cestě najdeš, ber sebou. Prohledej všechno – ruiny, krabice, kontejnery, popelnice. Divila by ses, jak často v nich najdeš zátky, lepicí pásku nebo třeba cigarety." Zasnil se. „Lidi před válkou byli zřejmě posedlí zdravím. Tady ti slušná krabička cigaret dá čtyřicet zátek, což je klidně na dvě pořádné večeře."_

„_Já nekouřím!" ohradila se Kora naštvaně. „A nepiju… no, když nemusím," vzpomněla si, jak tehdy požádala Goba o něco ostřejšího, i to, že se občas jako malá podívala do tátovy skříně a zkusila láhev čehosi, co tam našla. Pálilo ji z toho hrdlo pěkných pár hodin a motala se jí hlava._

„_Nikdo neříká, že musíš," šerif už zněl kapku podrážděně, „ale hlavní je, že pro lidi to má cenu. Nemusíš pít, hulit, fetovat – to první dělá každý, to druhý dobrá půlka a to třetí ti sice schvaluju, že neděláš, ale nepřekvapilo by mě, kdybys k tomu sklouzla. Jen si uvědom, že cokoliv, co necháš být, by ti pak mohlo chybět, když se budeš chtít najíst, vyspat nebo dokoupit náboje do pistole. Tady nemá hrdost nic co dělat s tím, že prohledáváš odpadky – tak to tu prostě chodí. Sakra, sice nemám rád Jet a Buffout mám jen pro nouzový případy, ale kdybych je venku našel, sebral bych je – doktoři za ně platí hrstmi zátek! Buď si to uvědomíš a přežiješ, nebo budeš pyšně kráčet Pustinou a chcípneš hladem!"_

_Kora chvíli nejistě koukala okolo, odkašlala si, pak se znovu podívala na šerifa. „Ale… když se budu hrabat v odpadcích… kde potom seženu sprchu?" zeptala se skoro plačtivě._

_Šerif ji chvíli jen pozoroval a pak, k jejímu okamžitému uražení se, vybuchl smíchy._

_(Konec záblesku)_

‚_Nedivím se, že se mi smál. Ale stejně to od něj bylo hnusné. Jsem venku z Vaultu teprve pár dní, tak mějte sakra trochu ohledy!'_ pomyslela si rozmrzele, když opatrně vyprázdnila obsah koše na podlahu a štítivě třídila obsah špičkou boty. Zmuchlané a zničené papíry ignorovala, ale kupodivu skutečně našla krabičku cigaret, kterou okamžitě zabavila, a v součtu asi dvanáct zátek. _‚Zajímalo by mě, kdyby lidé před Velkou válkou věděli, že se zátky stanou platidlem, jestli by si je někam schovávali do zásoby?'_

Jistá si tím, že nic nepřehlédla, posbírala si své věci, dala tiché sbohem robotovi a zamířila hlouběji do metra. V hlavní stanici ještě trochu viděla, protože strop byl částečně probořený a dovnitř pronikalo sluneční světlo. Jenže jak sestoupila dolů po nefunkčních pohyblivých schodech, svět se rychle ponořil do temnoty. Zdálo se, že záložní generátory stále fungovaly, protože kromě terminálu, se kterým před chvílí pracovala, tu stále svítila nouzová světla. Jenže to bylo jako zapálit si svíčku v úplně zatemněné místnosti. Trochu vidět bylo jen přímo pod nimi a zbytek rozlehlého nástupiště se topil ve tmě.

Kora honem sáhla po svém Pip-Boyi a zvýšila osvícení na maximum. Kolem ní se do kuželu rozlilo slabé, nazelenalé světlo, které přece jen trochu pomohlo… asi jako druhá svíčka ve stále stejně temné místnosti. Opatrně se rozhlédla po nástupišti, jen aby zahlédla další dva odpadkové koše. Tvář se jí zkřivila odporem, ale lehké sucho v ústech ji přimělo spolknout hrdost a jít se do nich podívat. Raději se za sebe bude stydět, že se bude hrabat ve špíně, než aby pak někde omdlela, protože neměla na vodu.

Právě ve chvíli, kdy dolovala z druhého koše cosi, co připomínalo neotevřenou láhev piva, ji přimrazil na místě hlasitý šramot.

„K-Kdo je tam?" vyjekla, pustila svou kořist a roztřeseně namířila svou 10mm pistoli do temnoty. Nic neviděla, ale doufala, že ten člověk bude přátelský. Možná tu taky jen sbíral šrot jako ona a jen náhodou na sebe natrefili…

Vzápětí jí zamrzla krev v žilách, když se celým metrem rozlehl vysoký, uširvoucí řev, který ji div nesmetl svou silou – a okamžitě poté se na ni vrhla příšera z jejích nejhorších nočních můr.

Ghúl, divoký, oblečený jen v téměř úplně roztrhaných hadrech a s ohromnými rozšklebenými ranami, ze kterých prosvítalo nahnilé, radiací zničené maso, po ní skočil takřka odnikud. Stihla vypálit tři střely, ale dvě zcela minuly a skončily ve zdi, jedna mu proletěla ramenem, ale téměř ho ani nezpomalila. Máchl prackou a srazil jí pistoli pryč, hlouběji do temnoty a mimo její dosah. Pak po ní znovu skočil.

Tentokrát ji zachránilo štěstí, dokázala se vrhnout k zemi a ghúl kolem ní jen proletěl, přesto měla dojem, že se hýbe zpomaleně. Srdce jí pumpovalo jako zběsilé a ohlušovalo ji návalem krve do hlavy. Pokusila se najít svojí pistoli, věděla, že bez ní nemá šanci. Zahlédla něco se zablýsknout a natáhla se po tom, jen aby ji cosi znovu srazilo na zem. Do zad se jí zaryly pařáty a roztrhly jí bundu až na kůži. Vykřikla bolestí.

Našla v sobě dost duchapřítomnosti, aby prudce švihla levým loktem vzad. Narazila do něčeho tvrdého, ale její vlastní bolestivý sten udusilo tlumené křupnutí a nové zaječení, tentokrát zdaleka ne tak krvežíznivé jako předtím. Váha na jejích zádech zmizela, využila toho a prudce se odkulila stranou. Zahlédla, jak se rozzuřený ghúl chystá k novému skoku, překulila se ještě jednou – a skončila v kolejišti.

„Jauvajs!" vydechla, když se tvrdě udeřila o ocelové pražce. Sotva popadajíc dech se zvedla na všechny čtyři, tělo ji bolelo snad úplně všude, každá kost se jí ozývala. Nevěděla, jak dlouho tohle ještě může vydržet. A pak ji spatřila. Její pistoli, sotva pár metrů od ní.

Nová naděje jí dodala dost sil, aby přiměla svoje tělo pohnout se. Skočila po pistoli, natáhla po ní prsty a moc doufala, že se tím pádem nepoškodila.

Vykřikla zoufalstvím, když ucítila, jak ostrý svěrák sevřel její levý kotník a začal ji tahat od pistole pryč. Marně po ní šátrala, cenné centimetry ji dělily od spásy 10-milimetrové zbraně.

„Ty zkurvenej parchante!" Najednou viděla rudě. Všechen její strach, frustrace, vztek – to vše teď dostalo průchod. Než si uvědomila, co vlastně dělá, skočila po ghúlovi ona!

Zřejmě tím překvapila nejen sebe, ale i svého protivníka. Ghúlovy velmi omezené myšlenkové pochody nedokázaly zpracovat, že na něj jeho kořist útočí stejně, jako se on před chvílí sápal po ní. Než mohl napřáhnout ruce a rozpárat jí obličej na cáry kůže a masa, Kora už na něm klečela, v ruce svou starou baseballovou pálku, a začala do něj bušit se zuřivostí a šílenstvím člověka, který stál na pokraji smrti.

„Ty zmrde, hajzle, svině jedna zkurvená! Chceš mě?! Chceš mě zabít, chceš mě sežrat?! No tak poď, sakra! Poď, tady sem! Sežer mě, tak dělej! Sežer mě!" S každým slovem švihla pálkou vší silou, jaké jen byla schopná, a pokaždé uslyšela silný úder, jak tvrdé dřevo dopadlo na změklé maso a staré kosti. Ani si nevšimla, kdy se ghúl pod ní přestal hýbat. Vnímala jen další a další údery, radiací zničené vnitřnosti a krev šplíchající všude okolo, řev v uších – její vlastní řev, jak jí později došlo. A tu ohromnou vlnu adrenalinu a energie, která ji držela na nohou a nutila ji znovu a znovu útočit na hrozbu, která se po ní tak zničehonic vrhla.

Když konečně začala cítit únavu, zavrávorala a padla na záda. Těsně vedle páteře se jí zaryla kolejnice, ale neměla sílu se zvednout, tak se jen svalila na stranu. Štěrk se jí zaryl do tváře a boku.

„… už nemůžu," vzlykla a objala se rukama, pálka zničená a zapomenutá vedle těla mrtvého ghúla. Schoulila se, jak jen zvládla, zatímco jí bundou prosakovaly tělní šťávy a vnitřnosti z napadrť rozmláceného protivníka. „Já to nezvládnu, nezvládnu to… tohle není pro mě, nemám tu vůbec co dělat… ani se nedokážu ubránit, před ničím… nedokážu jít dál, nejsem jako táta… nejsem…"

Nevěděla, jak dlouho tam tak strávila, ležíc vedle zabitého ghúla. Pamatovala si jen, že se jí udělalo příšerně zle a vyzvrátila ze sebe vše, co ten den snědla. A pak zvracela naprázdno. Pak ji popadl hrozný hlad a ona do sebe nacpala celou plechovku vepřového s fazolemi. A pak zvracela znovu.

Muselo být už pozdní odpoledne, když dokázala přimět svoje roztřesené tělo, aby vstalo a začalo se pořádně hýbat. Musela se odtud dostat. Musela ven z těhle tunelů, tohohle metra, téhle šílené pasti na nepřipravené děti, jako byla ona. Gob ji varoval, ale nedokázala si ani v nejmenším představit, jak hrozné to bude. Myslela si, že dvě setkání s nájezdníky ji připravily. Ale to bylo vždycky přes pistole, vždy tam byl určitý odstup, kdy zvítězil ten, kdo uměl lépe mířit a rychleji střílet. Tohle bylo příliš zvířecké, příliš animální. Příliš tu záleželo na tom, jak rychle jste svého protivníka povalili, prokousli mu hrdlo a sežrali mozek. Byla si jistá, že ten ghúl by jí to udělal.

Z cesty nahoru si pamatovala jen málo, její tělo jelo téměř na autopilota. Vzpomínala si, že se plížila potemnělými chodbami, pamatovala si i oddechování, které nepatřilo jen jí. Nějak si vzpomněla, že měla laserovou pistoli, kterou použila na tiché zastřelení tří dalších ghúlů, které naštěstí dokázala překvapit ona a ne naopak. A pak útěk, spásný útěk k síťované bráně, skrz kterou prosvítalo sluneční světlo. Východ z metra. Její spása!

Prorazila bránu jako velká voda a padla na schody. Beton ji tvrdě udeřil do tváří, žeber i pánve, ale vítala ten dotek jako člena rodiny. Nějak věděla, že ti ghúlové dole by za ní na světlo nevyšli. Ne, ti žili jen dole, hluboko v podzemí, kam stahovali nešťastné lidi, aby se jimi nakrmili. Sem nahoru nemohli, tady byla v bezpečí. Byla zachráněná.

Potom vzhlédla, jen aby spatřila něco ještě daleko horšího, než byl divoký ghúl.

Poprvé ve svém životě spatřila supermutanta.

(…)

Byl ohromný. Když pak měla šanci je porovnat, ghúlové chodili často skrčení a proto vypadali menší, než průměrný člověk. Supermutant byl taky trochu shrbený, ale pořád byl mnohem vyšší a mohutnější než jakýkoliv člověk, kterého Kora kdy viděla. A byl mnohem svalnatější. Měla dojem, že by jí dokázal mezi svými zelenožlutými prsty rozmáčknout lebku jako vejce.

„Hej," řekl pomalým, hlubokým hlasem, jak držel Koru ve vzduchu za límec bundy, bezmocnou jako čerstvě narozeného králíka. „Já našel dalšího člověka. Já dobrý."

„Pusť mě dolů!" zaječela a zmítala se v pevném sevření. Příliš nevěřila, že by to skutečně udělal, ale promluvil na ni. To muselo znamenat, že na rozdíl od zdivočelých ghúlů v podzemí musel mít trochu inteligence.

Obr se ušklíbl. „Já nepustit malý člověk. Malí lidé cenní. Já odnést domů. Ty se přidat k nám."

„Cože? Nikdy! Proč bych se k vám měla přidávat?" snažila se ho kopnout, ale přišlo jí, že musel mít kůži z kamene. Jako by její údery ani necítil.

„Ha, ha, malý člověk uvidí! Tommy udělá dobře, poslechne rozkaz! Odnese malý člověk-"

„Palte!"

Kora najednou prudce dopadla na zem, když sevření na jejím krku povolilo. Sykla, když dopadla zadkem přímo na beton, ale na bolest okamžitě zapomněla, když se supermutant nad ní zapotácel. A pak začal padat k zemi. Přímo na ni!

Stihla se odkulit jen tak tak, než by ji pod sebou svou vahou rozdrtil. Nebo jí alespoň způsobil pěkných pár zlomenin.

„Au… z deště pod okap," dostala ze sebe, než se dokázala sebrat natolik, aby se podívala, co se vlastně stalo. Ten pohled rozhodně stál za to.

„Hej, civilisto. Jsi v pořádku?" Na tohle se zeptala mladá žena, možná jen o trochu starší než Kora sama, s pískově žlutými vlasy a hnědýma očima – a oblečená v tom nejdivnějším obleku, jaký Kora kdy viděla. Pokrýval ji od krku až k nohám a nejvíc připomínal vyleštěné středověké rytířské brnění. Lesklé pláty kovu se táhly od špiček prstů k ramenům, přes hruď na pas a dolů po nohou jako jediný kus jednolité zbroje. Kora nevěděla, jestli tím má být jednoduše unešena, nebo váhat, zda tak očividně těžký kus zbroje vůbec může být praktický.

Dívka se zamračila. „Ptala sem se, jestli si v pořádku. Vyřízli ti jazyk nebo co?"

Tohle Koru probralo a ta rychle zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne! Ne, jsem v pořádku… tedy, myslím," dodala, když si opatrně osahala bolavá místa. Zdálo se, že už si začínala na bolest zvykat. To bylo rozhodně zlepšením od posledně.

„Fajn, tak koukej padat. Máme tu práci a nepotřebujem tu civilisty, aby nám překáželi," řekla ta novodobá rytířka a vykročila pryč.

„P-Počkej! Jakou práci?" Kora se pracně zvedla na nohy a klopýtala za ní, přičemž se snažila nedívat na mohutné, do žluta zbarvené tělo, které leželo nehybně na zemi. Někdo, kdo dokázal skolit takového obra prakticky za pár vteřin, musel mít neuvěřitelné bojové zkušenosti.

„Naši bratři jsou obleženi u budovy Galaxy News rádia. Já a moje jednotka jim jdeme na pomoc," odpověděla, aniž zpomalila. Přesto si teď kromě okolí prohlížela i Koru.

„Jednotka?"

„Já jsem Sarah Lyons a vedu Lyonsovu Smečku!" napřímila se dívka pyšně. „Jsme ta nejnebezpečnější jednotka v celém Bratrstvu Oceli. Máme na kontě víc supermutantů než všechny ostatní skupiny dohromady!"

„Bratrstvo Oceli?"

Otázky už Sarah očividně začaly unavovat. „Koukni, civilisto-"

„Moje jméno je Kora!"

„To je mi fuk. Jak už sem ti řekla, máme tu práci a nepotřebujem, aby ses nám motala pod nohy." Sarah si Koru na okamžik změřila pohledem. „Co ty tu vlastně děláš? Chceš se nechat zabít? Nebo… ale ne," zaúpěla, „další turista, co se chce dostat do GNR? Kolik vás sem ještě přijde?"

„Přišel někdo další?" zeptala se Kora okamžitě, v srdci plamínek naděje. „Nebyl to-"

„Sarah, máme problém," k dívkám přišla další obrněná osoba, mohutný muž s ostře řezanou přímou tváří. Na Koru ani nepohlédl. „Supermutanti se přeskupují, zřejmě k dalšímu útoku. Naši bratři u GNR jsou pod těžkým tlakem."

„Zkontroluj Reddin a seber všechnu munici. Vyrážíme okamžitě!" vyštěkla a rázovala za ním, zatímco přes rameno prohodila: „Teď nás neruš, civilisto, máme práci. Jestli tak moc chceš do GNR, tak se nám aspoň nepleť do palebnýho pole. Klidně jdi za náma, ale nečekej, že se kvůli tobě budeme zastavovat nebo třeba i otáčet."

„Páni… díky," zamumlala Kora zamračeně, ale pospíšila si za oběma ozbrojenými rytíři. Určitě tu nechtěla zůstat sama, ne pokud tu bylo víc supermutantů, a tihle lidé vypadali, že ví, jak na ně. Třeba se i dostane do GNR živá.

Než se jí podařilo je dohnat, Sarah už byla zpět u své jednotky, která se zastavila v ohybu před čímsi, co podle zohýbané cedule mělo být místní školkou, nyní ve stejně dezolátním stavu jako všechny ostatní budovy. Krátce prohodila několik slov s mužem bez masky a kývla na tři ostatní, kteří už masky měli. Na moment pohlédla na postavu v brnění, která ležela dole na přinesené matraci a zřejmě spala…

Koře to došlo v momentu, když přišla blíž. Tenhle rytíř už se zřejmě nikdy nevzbudí.

„Dobrá, Smečko, čas vyrazit! Já jdu vepředu, Vargas po mé levici, Glade po pravici a Kodiak nás kryje. Reddin, ty se držíš Vargase a uděláš všechno, co ti nařídí, jasný?" vůdkyně zabodla pohled do jedné z maskovaných postav, pak popadla zbraň, která Koře připomněla zvětšenou a prodlouženou verzi její vlastní laserové pistole – možná laserová puška? – a než se nadála, členové Bratrstva Oceli už vybíhali ven vstříc ruinám, ze kterých je začala kropit palba.

Kora se poprvé v životě stala svědkem skutečně precizně odvedené práce. Nejprve ji napadlo, že by se měla sama pokusit sestřelit pár supermutantů a pomoct jim, ale velmi brzy bylo jasné, že žádnou pomoc nepotřebovali. Kulky, které na ně pršely z mutantích pušek a brokovnic, duněly o kovová brnění, aniž by na nich zanechaly něco horšího než drobounké promáčkliny, zatímco laserové pušky a rotační kulomet, který si nesl Kodiak, nutily supermutanty padat téměř jako mouchy. Kora se jim i přesto pokusila pomoct a vystřelila po pár supermutantech, jen aby zjistila, že její střely jim ani zdaleka tolik neubližovaly, jako zbraně Bratrstva. Naštvaně si umínila, že pistoli znovu rozebere a podívá se na ni později, zatímco z bezpečné vzdálenosti sledovala Lyonsovu Smečku, která se shromáždila před východem na rozlehlé nádvoří s dávno vyschlou fontánou uprostřed.

„Kupředu a nešetřte je! Krvácí stejně jako kdokoliv jiný!" Bojový pokřik Sarah je vyburcoval do akce a jednotka zaplavila náměstí v sevřeném útvaru, křížová palba z jejich středu přitom kosila každého supermutanta, který byl tak bláhový, aby se jim postavil. Zdálo se, že většina těch žlutozelených bestií útočila na opevněné barikády u vstupu do ohromné budovy, kam se po třech schodištích dalo dojít k ohromným dvoukřídlým dveřím se znaky GNR na dveřích. Kora si na zlomek vteřiny vychutnávala ten pohled, kdy cítila, o kolik blíž je zase nalezení svého táty, a zoufale se snažila potlačit náhlý záchvat slabosti a horka, který jí útočil na spánky. Mrkáním zahnala slzy, které jí vstoupily do očí, a čtyřmi přesně mířenými ranami se jí podařilo zabít jednoho ze supermutantů – zcela posledního, neboť zbytek nádvoří byl jejich těly posetý a žádné z nich už se nehýbalo.

Lyonsova Smečka měla zřejmě všechny důvody pro to, aby se na sebe dívala s hrdostí.

„Juhů! Zadupali sme je jak smečku švábů! Wuhů!" zaječela Reddin a vystřelila do vzduchu ze své útočné pušky. Koru na moment zmátlo, že slyšela ženský hlas – podle jména si mohla tipnout Reddin na obě pohlaví – a taky to, že jako jediná nepoužívala na laseru založenou zbraň.

„Nech toho, pitomče, člen Bratrstva Oceli je povznesený nad tyhle přízemnosti," vyplísnil ji Vargas. „A kromě toho plýtváš municí. Radši jdi zkontrolovat jižní cestu, já zkontroluju severní."

„No jo, už jdu," zabručela, nadšeně kývla na oněmělou Koru, když ji minula, a vydala se okolo GNR studia. Ulice se o kus dál větvila do tří směrů, ale právě v tomto bodě byla zablokovaná vrakem autobusu. Reddin se u něj zastavila, zběžně se rozhlédla okolo a přikývla. Otočila se, aby se vrátila a nahlásila čistou uličku, když ji na místo přimrazil mohutný řev.

„Co to…" podezřívavě se otočila, útočnou pušku v rukou. Byla tak soustředěná na novou hrozbu, že zcela přeslechla varování, které zaznělo ve Vargasově hlase jako poplašná siréna.

„Reddin, vypadni odtamtud!"

Kora byla v té chvíli u fontány. Nevěděla, jestli má povoleno brát si věci ze supermutantů, které sama nezabila, ale členové Bratrstva, kteří chodili okolo, se na jejich mrtvoly vždy jen zběžně podívali, zhnuseně se odvrátili (alespoň ti, co nenosili masky) a šli dál. Nikdo si jí nevšímal. Rozhodla se tedy, že pobere alespoň munici a možná si z pár kusů spraví celkem funkční pušku, když jí vzdálená, ale silná exploze smýkla do strany.

Další řev, který následoval, přimrazil na místě všechny kromě Sarah.

„To je behemot! Kryjte se!"

Kora vzhlédla od zkoumání napůl zaseklých pušek, jen aby uviděla obra mezi obry. Supermutant ji svou výškou snadno převyšoval o hlavu až dvě, ale tenhle supermutant převyšoval ostatní supermutanty o celou jejich délku! Tyčil se do výšky, kterou Kora i na vzdálenost mezi nimi odhadovala na neuvěřitelných šest metrů, na zádech měl kdovíproč silnou drátěnou klec a v ruce až směšně velký požární hydrant. Směšné ovšem už zdaleka nebylo, když se s ním rozmáchl a do bezmocně rozpláclé postavy, ve které Kora v záblesku poznání poznala Reddin, udeřil takovou silou, že ji spolu s brněním rozmáčkl na placku. Do okolí se rozprskla krev.

„Vzchopte se, Lyonsova Smečko! Palte po něm vším, co máte! Dá se zabít stejně jako každý jiný mutant!" Sarah křičela pokyny už za běhu, zatímco její laserová puška kropila obří postavu nekončícím rudým deštěm, ale kde její zbraň slavila úspěchy proti normálním supermutantů, tento přerostlý gigant si zranění sotva všímal. Sarah si nicméně všimnul okamžitě a znovu se rozmáchl svým hydrantem. Paladinka měla sotva čas se zcela nedůstojně vrhnout k zemi a odkulit se stranou, než masivní kus železa zaduněl o beton a rozprskl do okolí úlomky chodníku. Po úderu zůstal v zemi kráter o velikosti lidského těla.

‚_Dobrý bože!'_ Kora popadla vlastní pistoli, ale pak ji pomalu, váhavě svěsila. Co s ní mohla udělat? Ostatní rytíři už bojovali, směs kulek a laserových paprsků na behemota jen pršela, ale ten si toho vůbec nevšímal a dál se oháněl svou primitivní pálkou, jako by hrál kriket nebo baseball. Už dva rytíře rozmáznul na placku a zrovna pronásledoval Sarah, která se ho zřejmě snažila odvést dál od budovy a ostatních rytířů. Běžel za ní těžkopádným krokem a s hlubokým mručením švihal svou zbraní. Rytířka zatím nebyla zasažena jen zázrakem, ale Kora tušila, že jí štěstí dlouho nevydrží.

‚_Potřebuju něco silnějšího! Něco… něco… tohle!'_ Zrak jí ulpěl na mohutném otevřeném raketometu, který ležel poblíž jednoho z těl členů Bratrstva. To by mohlo fungovat! Rychle se otočila a hledala někoho, kdo by s tou zbraní uměl zacházet, jenže všichni rytíři měli plné ruce práce s tím, aby jejich střelba behemota alespoň zaměstnala. Podle drobných zranění, která už se začínala objevovat na jeho těle, zřejmě nebyl tak nesmrtelný, jak si Kora prve myslela, přesto ještě zdaleka nevypadal mrtvě. A co víc, zřejmě to bylo jen jejich společné úsilí, co mu bránilo soustředit se na Sarah natolik, aby z ní udělal placku. Nikdo jí nemohl pomoct.

‚_To snad nemyslíte vážně! Proč zase já?'_ zaúpěla v duchu, když si klekla vedle mohutné zbraně a snažila se zjistit, kterým směrem se z ní střílelo. Naštěstí nebyla zas až tak složitá, jak se obávala. Mělo to celkem jasnou otevřenou odpalovací rampu, místo na umístění rakety i pojistku, kterou bylo nutné stlačit nabitím, než bylo možné střílet. Když se ale pokusila zbraní zamířit, zjistila, že byla příliš těžká. Pokusila se opřít si ji o rameno, ale neudržela rovnováhu a s vyjeknutím se svalila na bok, raketomet přitom hlasitě třískl o zem.

‚_Do prdele, to je krám!'_ Srdce jí pumpovalo do podivně oslabených údů další adrenalin, když se se zoufalým spěchem dívala okolo, aby se nakonec pokusila zapřít těžkotonážní zbraň o fontánu. Po dvou divokých pokusech uspěla a s rozklepanými koleny se sehnula, aby vzala jednu raketu a nasadila ji na rampu. _‚Proč dělají rakety tak malé a tlusté? Přísahala bych, že ve filmech byly všechny dlouhé a štíhlé…'_

„Sarah!" zařval najednou Vargas.

Kora poplašeně vzhlédla právě ve chvíli, kdy Sarah opustilo štěstí. Schovaná v troskách malého domku nestihla včas zareagovat a behemot s mohutným rozmachem rozbil stěny na kusy kamene a betonu. Sarah padla na zem, nohu pohřbenou pod sutinami a neschopná utéct. S rozšířenýma očima vzhlédla k obrovi, kterému se na rozšklebené tváři objevilo něco, co zřejmě považoval za úsměv, a prudce se rozmáchl, aby ji zarazil do země jako Reddin.

„Hej, ty hnusnej přerostlej slize! Tvoje máma se musela pelešit s radbroukem, že dala vznik něčemu tak odpornýmu!"

Obr se zastavil a otočil, stejně jako všichni členové Bratrstva – rovnou na Koru, která jednou rukou zoufale balancovala raketomet a druhou držela primitivní amplion, který předtím ležel vedle poblíž zhroucené postavy a který právě použila, aby dodala svému hlasu potřebnou sílu a zvuk.

Na moment se nic nehýbalo, zřejmě z nedůvěry nad tím, že byla schopná křičet takové pitomosti uprostřed boje. Vzápětí ale behemot zařval a rozběhl se stylem „rozdrť všechno před sebou" přímo na Koru, Sarah zapomenutá kdesi za ním.

‚_To je ten nejblbější plán, co jsem kdy měla!'_ pomyslela si, když ji zachvátila panika při pohledu na několikatunové monstrum, které se rychle blížilo. Prudce udeřila do raketometu, aby raketa zapadla na místo, s největším úsilím ho zvedla, odmrkla z očí kapky potu – a vystřelila.

Behemot byl zřejmě oproti supermutantům tak tupý, jako byli supermutanti oproti lidem. Nicméně úplně hloupý taky nebyl, a když uviděl střelu, zmateně se zastavil. Všichni tak mohli krásně sledovat vystřelený projektil, jak letí do vzduchu, opisuje línou křivku, dosahuje jejího vrcholu v úrovni behemotovy hlavy, ale stále notný kus před ním… pak začíná padat… a konečně udeřil, přímo do supermutantího rozkroku.

Následná exploze Koru oslepila, ohlušila a zalila ohromnou vlnou horka, ale to bylo úplné nic v porovnání s reakcí supermutanta. Oči se mu rozšířily natolik, že připomínaly kola od auta, a vydal ze sebe tak bolestivé zavytí, že polovina rytířů popadala na zem, smetená čirou silou jeho bolesti. V instinktivní reakci o ochranu bolavých partií jeho ruce vystřelily k zasaženému místu – a ozvalo se hlasité BONK, jak zapomenutý požární hydrant v jeho ruce dokončil dílo zkázy tam, kde ho Kořin raketomet začal.

Následný řev byl mnohem vyšší a pištivější, než si kdokoliv dokázal u supermutanta představit, přesto povalil téměř všechny zbylé členy Bratrstva. Vzápětí po nich se svalil i behemot, ohromné ruce stále mezi nohama s hydrantem vraženým do velmi citlivých oblastí. Byl tak snadným cílem pro poslední přehradnou palbu, kterou zinicializoval Vargas a která rozprskla supermutantí mozek po okolí.

Chvíli poté se z ruin vybelhala Sarah, brnění na noze ošklivě promáčklé, ale zřejmě dost v pořádku, aby dokázala chodit.

„Tak tomu říkám originální taktika," pronesla s úšklebkem, když uviděla rozpačité výrazy na tvářích ostatních členů i Vargasovy pokusy vyhnout se jejímu pohledu. Rozhlédla se okolo a pak překvapeně, ale přesto potěšeně zamířila rovnou ke Koře. „Hej, civilisto. Na to, že sem ti před chvílí musela zachránit zadek, ses docela osvědčila. Už jsi někdy z něčeho podobného střílela?"

Kora dvakrát zamrkala, pokusila se zaostřit na Sarah a otevřela pusu, aby promluvila. Vzápětí padla na zem, tvrdě přistála na všech čtyřech a prudce zvracela. Raketomet zaduněl o beton vedle ní.

„Hej! Co se děje? Jsi v pořádku?"

‚_Můj žaludek… hlava… vedro…'_ Kora se pokusila promluvit, ale jazyk ji neposlouchal. Tělem jí proplouvala žhnoucí řeka, žaludek se jí svíral a uzloval a nutil ji zvracet dál a dál. Ústa jí vyschla a všechno okolo se začalo točit. Do rukou a nohou ji chytil třas, nedokázala je ovládat. Na tělo jí zaútočil žár a mráz ve stejný okamžik a hrozil, že ji roztrhá na kusy.

„Hej! Co je jí? Má záchvat? Dostaňte sem medika sakra!"

„Sarah, koukni jí na oči! Je to… … … musíme hned…"

„… …te jí odsu…"

(…)

_(O nějakou dobu později, GNR studio, Centrální Pustina)_

Zamrkala, když ji do očí zaštípalo mdlé, ale přesto ostré světlo. S podrážděným zavrčením se obrátila na bok, snažíc se tu věc vytěsnit z hlavy. Cítila se unavená, jako ještě nikdy… hrozně unavená…

Potom ji udeřila žlučovitá pachuť v krku a zimnice roztřásla její tělo. Zalapala po dechu, objala se rukama a shodila přitom ze sebe pokrývku.

„_**Lidičky z centrální Pustiny, to jsem já, Žlutý Pes, váš vládce! Slyšte a podřiďte se… hups, soráč, to je ta druhá stanice."**_

‚_Co to…'_ Kora slepě zašmátrala po dece a zamžourala očima. Byla v budově, to ještě poznala, na něčem, co nebylo dost měkké na postel, ani dost tvrdé na podlahu. Nakonec usoudila, že to byla asi pohovka.

„_**A je čas na novinky, děťátka. Není to ani tak dlouho, abyste si stihli zavázat tkaničky, co sem vám hlásil, že Vault 101 opustil jeden človíček. Jméno je James, fakt dobrej chlap. A hádejte co! Mám tu novinku, že někdo další vylez ven z tý díry! Co se tam dole pro samotný předpeklí děje? Revoluce? Dovolená? Někdo si fakt brutálně usral? Vaše odhady sou stejně přesný jako mý, dětičky. A teď trošku muziky pro vaše Pustinou potrápený ouška."**_

„T-Tati!" Kora zalapala po dechu a prudce se zvedla. Okamžitě se jí udělalo nevolno a ona padla zpátky, odkud se zvedla, obě ruce přes ústa, aby potlačila další vlnu žluče, která jí hrozila vyprsknout z pusy. Kupodivu se cítila mnohem lépe, než když omdlela, ale na žaludeční potíže se to zřejmě nevztahovalo.

„Hej hej, sluníčko, nekaž si den a zůstaň ležet. Parťáci z Bratrstva tě sem donesli na vlastních zádech, nechceš je rozesmutnit tím, že by tě museli nosit někam dál, ne?"

„Co… kdo… kde…"

„Všechno ve svůj čas. Zatím lež a nech Žlutýho Psa, aby se na tebe mrknul."

Ostrý vpich do loketní jamky přiměl Koru zasyknout, ale žaludeční nevolnost ustoupila takřka okamžitě. Ještě pořád jí bylo vedro a měla velkou žízeň, ale už jí nehrozilo, že v blízké době potřísní sebe a své okolí nevábným obsahem svého žaludku.

„Vodu… prosím," dostala ze sebe, zatímco se snažila zaostřit na podivně blýskavou osobu před sebou.

„Máš to mít, sluníčko. Já osobně považuju pivo za svůj božský mok, ale kdo chce kam, pomožme mu tam."

Po celé lahvi vody a několika ztvrdlých sucharech se Kora cítila mnohem lépe, dost na to, aby si pořádně protřela a otevřela oči. Potom zamrkala, pak ještě jednou, pak se znovu pokusila zaostřit. A znovu zamrkala.

„Znám ten pohled na tvý tváři, sluníčko. Ptáš se, kdo je sakra ten fešnej mládenec a co děláš v jeho bejváku. Věz, že před tebou je samotný Žlutý Pes, diskžokej a hlasatel toho jedinýho pravýho rádia v celý Centrální Pustině, Galaxy News rádia!"

Muž rozhodně nepřeháněl, i když by Kora o jeho fešnosti byla ochotná diskutovat, být v lepším stavu. Takhle se alespoň rozhodla, že kombinace šedého trička a černé otevřené vesty se příjemně doplňovaly s jeho temně nahnědlou kůží, bílým šátkem uvázaným přes hlavu a slušivými slunečními brýlemi, ve kterých se Kora s trochou námahy mohla spatřit jako pobledlý, vyhublý přízrak svého bývalého já. Její kdysi načechrané, nakrátko ostříhané čokoládové vlasy teď byly rozčepýřené jak vrabčí hnízdo a místo zářivě zelených očí jí v očních důlcích unaveně plavala dvojice brčálových leknínů. Navíc, pokud to bylo možné, se zdálo, že za těch pár dní shodila pár kilo, ale místo, aby to působilo přitažlivě, jenom to z ní udělalo vytáhlou pytlovitou příšeru.

‚_Vypadám hrozně,'_ pomyslela si ve stejném okamžiku jako: _‚Nevypadá zas tak špatně… přinejmenším okázalosti má na rozdávání.'_

„Co… co se mi stalo?" zakvákala, jak se snažila přimět zvlhlé hrdlo pořádně ji poslouchat.

Muž vypadal trochu ukřivděně, že se hned nezeptala na něj, ale přešel to. „Než se příště vydáš na delší cestu Pustinou, sluníčko, zabal si nezbytnou výbavu. Chce to plavky, opalovací krém a doživotní zásobu RadAway. Užs v sobě musela mít dost, když tě ta malá světlice ohodila jako poslední holka na pomaturitním večírku. Ta fešná paladinka z Bratrstva do tebe musela napumpovat tři dávky, než sis zase začala trošku všímat okolí. Dole bylo trošku narváno a já, jako správný džentlmen, sem se rozhodl, že tě nechám vyspat tady. Co takhle pusu jako poděkování za mou ochotu?" rty se mu roztáhly do uličnického úsměvu.

„Možná až můj dech nebude cítit po strávených sucharech," Kora se cítila každou chvilkou o trochu lépe a dokázala na tváři vykouzlit malý úsměv. Něco na tom člověku jí uklidňovalo a škádlilo zároveň, jako by to byl neposedný starší bratr, nadšený a plný energie na nejrůznější vylomeniny. Doufala, že se ukáže tak příjemný, jak se prezentoval.

„Fér nabídka. Připomenu se v dohledné době," znovu se usmál a přisunul si malou židli. „Tak spusť, kotě. Co přimělo malou chráněnku z podzemní nory, aby poprvý vyšla na světlo a rovnou za starým Žlutým Psem? Vault vypsal výběrové řízení na odpadlíky?"

Kora vytřeštila oči. „Co? Jak… jak o tom víte?"

„Tykej mi, sluníčko, mělas odporovat tý části se starým psem," mrknul na ni. „A můžeš navlíknout brahmina do obleku párače, ale potvoru z něj neuděláš, bude vypadat leda komicky. V okolí trčíš jak podebranej palec a já už poznal dost lidí, abych vytušil, odkud seš."

„To není zábava," ohradila se Kora trochu dotčeně. „Tady venku je to nebezpečné. Už jsem několikrát málem umřela!"

„Hej hej, zpomal sluníčko," zvedl ruku, ale stále se křenil. „Já neřek nic špatnýho, naopak, obdivuju tvýho nezdolnýho ducha. Jen by si měla pamatovat, že tělo se zdolává mnohem snadnějc. Takže na tvou otázku je odpověď tahle – je to zkrátka vidět. Možná to zmizí za rok, dva, při troše štěstí později, při troše smůly dřív. Ale zatím to pozná každej, kdo má oči, a nemusí ani vidět tvojí vaultskou jednodílnou soupravu."

‚_Má dva díly,'_ pomyslela si Kora, ale rozhodla se nehádat. Zdálo se, že měl vyřídilku na všechno, a ona byla stále ještě slabá po tom předávkování radiací nebo co se jí to vlastně stalo. Bude si o tom muset s někým promluvit a brzy. Ale předtím…

„Nicméně kdyby měl tenhle starý pes tipovat, vsadil bych svou poslední zátku na to, že hledáš svýho tatíka," předběhnul ji vteřinu předtím, než stihla otevřít pusu.

„Táta! Byl tady? Je tu ještě?" znovu se zkusila zvednout a tentokrát se už dokázala posadit. Levý bok ji trochu brněl a cítila se podivně lehce, ale ostatní příznaky už odezněly.

„Zadrž svý koně," zasmál se diskžokej. „Pěkně popořadě, sluníčko. Byl tu, přišel, pokecal s tímhle miláčkem Pustiny. Vědátor nebo ne, mozek neměl jen pro parádu, hned vytušil, kdo ví o okolí nejvíc ze všech. Hodně se vyptával, klábosili sme spolu – vážně chytrýho taťku máš, jen co je pravda – ale nezdržel se. Jak se dozvěděl nejčerstvější novinky, byl zas pryč jak jídlo ze špajzu."

„K-Kdy? Kdy tu byl? Kdy odešel?"

„Pár dní. Dva, tři dny bych řekl."

Kora zasténala, zavřela oči a zaklonila se. Tak blízko, už mu byla tak blízko, a přitom jí přišlo, že ve skutečnosti se jí spíš vzdaluje. Už teď ztratila další čas a kdo ví, jak daleko ho bude stopovat. Začínala se cítit dost beznadějně.

„Hej hej, sluníčko, odežeň ty mráčky ze svý pěkný tváře. Nesluší se, aby si holka jako ty zoufala. Tátu si neztratila, je pořád naživu."

„A ty víš kde, je to tak? Žlutý Pse, potřebuju to vědět. Potřebuju najít svého tátu. Prosím!"

Znovu se zazubil. „Jasně že to vím, sluníčko. A tenhle Žlutý Pes není hluchý k prosbám ostatních. To by pak Dobrej boj neměl smysl." Úsměv mu trochu zvolnil. „Jenže, sluníčko, je smutnou skutečností, že i tenhle diskžokej občas potřebuje pomoct. Co bys řekla na výměnu?"

Koře pokleslo srdce. Tak trochu doufala, že tenhle by mohl být skutečný altruista a pomoct jí prostě proto, že to potřebovala. Ale zdálo se, že dobrota všech tu sahala jen tak daleko, jak hluboké byly kapsy těch, co by z té dobroty mohli těžit.

„Kolik chceš?" zeptala se unaveně. Doufala, že jí na to zátky budou stačit. Kdyby ne, určitě by našla něco dalšího, co by mohla prodat.

„Uber páru, holka. Žlutý Pes nemá potřebu peněz… no, právě teď ne určitě. Ne, on potřebuje něco mnohem důležitějšího, než je pár zátek, převařený nudle nebo natřikrát přešitá bunda."

„Důležitějšího?" To trochu vzbudilo její zvědavost.

Blýskl na ni svými překvapivě bílými zuby. „Řekni, holka, co vidíš tady okolo?"

Poněkud zmatená se Kora rozhlédla okolo. Místnost byla plná přístrojů, drátů, poliček přeplněných mikrofony, reproduktory, nahrávacími zařízeními a dalšími vymoženostmi, které na první pohled nepoznala. Všemu vévodilo velké křeslo snad s půltuctem mikrofonů u stěny s pohodlně položeným pultem na úrovni rukou. „No… rádio?"

„Přesně tak, bejby! Tohle je Galaxy News, nejlepší rádio z Pustiny a moje jediný dítě. Starám se o něj, krmím ho, přebaluju, makám pro něj jak šroub. Ale má to háček – nikdo mimo starý dobrý Washington D.C. ho neslyší řvát, jak mu rostou první zuby."

„Eh… cože?"

Usmál se. „Promiň, sluníčko, tvůj mozek musí být ještě v limbu. Snažím se tím říct, že kde jsme kdysi byli slyšet po celý Pustině, teď je zázrak, když si nás naladí v tom kovovým městečku s atomovou bombou. Nikdo venku už nechytá náš signál."

Kora otevřela pusu, pak ji zavřela, když její mysl konečně začala pracovat. O dvě vteřiny později přišla na odpověď. „Něco vám blokuje signál? Nebo zrušilo vysílač?"

„Trefa do černýho, vědátorova dcerko," mrknul na ni potěšeně. „Máš naprostou pravdu. Mám vysílač na washingtonským monumentu, který vše vysílal krásně a spolehlivě jak švýcarský hodinky. Jenže to bylo předtím, než si z jeho lesklýho, svítivýho povrchu nějakej přitroublej supermutík rozhodl udělat švýcarský sýr. Teď je k ničemu a signál cestuje tak akorát na délku-"

„Švýcarské klobásy?" nadhodila Kora nevinně.

„Sakra, sluníčko, nechceš mi tu dělat asistentku?" Žlutý Pes se zplna hrdla zasmál, ale potom zvážněl. „Ale když odmyslíme vtípky, je to sakra vážná situace. Když nebudu dál vysílat a šířit Dobrej boj mezi lidi, nakonec zcela zapomenou na dobro, čest a podobné serepetičky. Sakra, dokonce by mohli začít poslouchat Edena a jeho Enklávu a to by byl konec!"

„Poslouchat koho?" zeptala se Kora zmateně.

Žlutý Pes jen zavrtěl hlavou. „Sluníčko, sluníčko, popojdi maličko a vylez z tý svý ulity. Mluvím o rádiový stanici, která taky vysílá přes Pustinu. Odmysli si nějaké přízemní přivandrovalce, co fušují odborníkům do řemesla, a v celým širým okolí jsou jen dvě skutečný rádia – Galaxy News a Enkláva. A teď, když mám z vysílačky cedník, můžou lidi slyšet jen Enklávu. Koukni." Natáhl ruku a zkušeně stiskl několik tlačítek na jejím Pip-Boyi, který se se zapípáním okamžitě probral k životu.

„_**Sladká Ameriko, tady je váš prezident, John Henry Eden. Prezident Ameriky, prezident Spojených států, ale především – prezident vašeho srdce. A myslím, že až příliš často zapomínáme v těchto časech na věci, které jsou čistě, jasně a neoddiskutovatelně americké. A zde mám samozřejmě na mysli naši největší vášeň, sílu a sport. Ano, uhodli jste – baseball."**_

Kora chvilku šokovaně poslouchala, než dýdžej znovu přeladil a její Pip-Boy začal vesele přehrávat klidnou hudbu, která, jak si teprve teď dívka uvědomila, se linula i všude okolo ní, ne příliš nahlas, přesto slyšitelně.

„Můj Pip-Boy chytá rádio?"

„Jedno dobrý určitě, ale ne venku z D.C., alespoň dokud nedokážu nahodit svoji vysílačku zpět, kam patří."

Kora si nervózně propletla prsty. „Víš, Žlutý Pse, ráda bych ti s tím pomohla, ale jestli je z té vysílačky, jak jsi řekl, cedník, pochybuju, že to budu umět spravit. Nikdy jsem ani pořádně neviděla vysílačku."

„Spravování není třeba, ta věc je zralá do šrotu. Chce to kompletně nový vybavení." Žlutý Pes si teatrálně povzdechl. „Bohužel, Arizona má momentálně odstavenou poštu a v Texasu nemají volný linky příštích dvacet let." Pak znovu mrknul. „Proto necháme, jak by řek náš milej prezident Eden, naši sladkou Ameriku trochu nám vypomoct. Vypůjčíme si vysílačku, která byla nainstalovaná na měsíční sondu Virgo II. Při troše štěstí bude kompatibilní s vybavením, co je nahoře na washingtonském monumentu."

„A to pro ni chceš zaletět na Měsíc?" zeptala se Kora nevěřícně.

Dýdžej se zasmál. „To by byla švanda, sluníčko. Ale ne, nemusíme vůbec tak daleko. Ta sonda je čirou náhodou uložená v Muzeu technologie přímo v centru Washingtonu D.C., říká se tomu tam _Promenáda_. Čili jediný, co od tebe potřebuju, je zaskočit do muzea, sebrat tam vysílačku z měsíční sondy a opravit s ní tu zničenou. Jednoduchý, že?"

Tentokrát už se Kora neusmívala. „A jestli se můžu zeptat, co zastavilo tebe nebo Bratrstvo Oceli, které tě tu evidentně chrání, od toho, abyste to udělali sami?"

„Já přece nemůžu ven, sluníčko," zavrtěl hlavou. „Tam venku je spousta lidí, co se dost zlobí na starýho ubohýho Žlutýho Psa za to, že Pustinou šíří pravdu. Nemám nejmenších pochyb, že by si na mě někde rádi počíhali a udělali tenhle svět o trochu smutnějším, než už je. A krom toho, někdo tu musí obsluhovat rádio a dávat lidem naději."

„Rádio, které bez vysílačky nikdo neslyší?" rýpla si Kora. „A co Bratrstvo Oceli, ti ti pomoct nemůžou?"

„Jsou to hodní kluci a holky, sluníčko, ale taky trochu úzkoprsí, jestli chytáš, odkud vítr vane. Sem se nakvartýrovali hlavně proto, že se skvěle doplňujeme. Oni hledali stálejší základnu tady v těhle ruinách, kterým se kdysi říkalo město, a já na oplátku potřeboval ochranu od mutíků a nenávistných lidí. Ale mají tu spoustu vlastní práce a nemůžou, anebo nechtějí, pro mě zajít do muzea pro jedinou malou součástku," povzdechl si muž plačtivě.

„Žlutý Pse," začala Kora pomalu a pečlivě. „Teď buď ke mně naprosto upřímný, prosím. Je v tom muzeu snad něco, co by mohlo komukoliv zabránit, aby tam došel a tu vysílačku ti přinesl?"

Diskžokej měl dost slušnosti, aby se chvíli jen díval stranou, než si povzdechl a podíval se Koře do očí. „Dobře, holka, budu k tobě upřímnej. Muzeum technologie, a vůbec samotná Promenáda, nejsou bezpečným místem. Celý Washington D.C. je zaplavený ghúly, supermutanty a podobným svinstvem, ale z nějakýho mně neznámýho důvodu se zdržují hlavně na Promenádě a okolí. Bratrstvo Oceli tam má plný ruce práce, aby udrželi aspoň ten monument čistej, ale jinak je to tam válečná zóna. Jestlis cestou sem nepotkala žádný mutíky, můžeš si bejt sakra jistá, že na Promenádě budou. Hodně. A v muzeu skoro určitě taky."

„A ty mě tam chceš poslat. Mě, která si ještě před týdnem venkovní svět jen představovala, která držela v ruce jen vzduchovku se slepými náboji a která v životě nezabila člověka. A to se mám pro tebe vydat na místo zamořené supermutanty? To ti přijde normální?!" rozkřičela se na něj, všechna její dobrá nálada pryč.

„Nechodí ke mně zrovna hodně návštěv, sluníčko, supermutanti jich spoustu odradí," trochu omluvně pokrčil rameny. "Najít slušný, spolehlivý lidi je dneska zázrak, a ten vysílač je sakra důležitý. Bez něj je s celým Galaxy News rádiem amen."

„Když pro ten vysílač půjdu, tak je amen se mnou! Ale to je ti asi jedno, co?"

„Křivdíš mi. Jedno by to bylo jen nějakýmu bezcitnýmu bastardovi a já fakt doufám, že žádný Žlutý Pes ještě tak hluboko neklesl. Ale je to prostě tak, že dost zoufale potřebuju pomoc od někoho, kdo je ochotný mi ji poskytnout. Krom toho, už sis tam venku dokázala poradit. Dostala ses až sem a to něco znamená," podotkl klidně.

„Kdyby mě nezachránila Sarah, tak mě můj první potkaný supermutant rozmáčkl na kaši! V metru mě málem sežrali ghúlové, skoro jsem se odpálila mořem min a-"

„A jsi pořád naživu a můžeš o tom vyprávět," dokončil měkce. „Není mi dobře, že to po tobě chci sluníčko, ale nevidim jinou možnost. Můžeš říct ne a já to budu respektovat, ale když ty nepomůžeš mně, nemůžu ti pak pomoct ani já."

Koře hrozilo, že se znovu rozpláče. Tohle jí přišlo ještě horší než to, co chtěl za informace Moriarty. Ty zátky se alespoň daly vydělat celkem normální, život neohrožující prací a on byl prostě a jednoduše chamtivý lakomec. Tady byla žádána, aby nasadila svůj život ve jménu nějakého rádia a takzvaného Dobrého boje, aniž by tušila, co to je nebo k čemu to vůbec je. Tohle měly být ty osvobozující dobré skutky, ten povznášející pocit pomoci bližnímu? Najednou zalitovala, že se raději nedala na dráhu nájezdníka. Tam by nemusela řešit takové šílenosti. Měla by život nespoutaný těmihle omezeními, předsudky a povinnostmi, mohla by si dělat, co chtěla, kde chtěla, s kým chtěla…

„… musím si to promyslet," řekla jen a znovu si lehla na pohovku. Zároveň se otočila na bok, aby se na něj nemusela dívat.

„Jasně, sluníčko. Dej si na čas," řekl tiše, vstal a vrátil se k rádiu, kde už dohrávala další skladba. Vzápětí se ozval jeho nadšený hlas, ohlašující další novinky, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo.

Na rozdíl od ostatních nocí jí tentokrát dalo velkou práci usnout.


End file.
